Expect the Unexpected
by fLuTe-chan
Summary: The boys are graduating and soon they will leave Eitoku High but in comes another 4... 4 charmed girls with the ability to....... Ch 11 up! Tsukasa has left Japan, leaving Tsukushi with F3 & the girls... what awaits them? Read on!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

*******

"Akira-kun…"

"Nani?"

Young Akira and a young little girl with an auburn ponytail were standing under a Sakura tree in Eitoku Garden. Petals of Sakura were falling and floating around them as they stood facing each other in their little cute Eitoku uniforms.

"I… I like you." with those words finally out of her mouth, the little girl edged forward and kissed a surprised Akira on the lips.

They were nine years old then.

Mimasaka Akira was aroused from his sleep. It was 4:30 in the morning. Usually around this time, he would be out somewhere in Tokyo… either carousing with his buddy, Soujirou in a pub surrounded by a bevy of cute and _sophisticated _ladies OR in bed, enjoying the warm comfort of some flirtatious classy, sometimes married woman he got to know from his frequently patronized pubs.

But tonight, he decided to stay in. He still couldn't figure out why he rejected Sae's offer to stay at her villa for the night… for her husband is out of town for the whole week.

Jaded perhaps? Nah, he will never get tired of such women… not in this lifetime, he decided. Ah… could it be because of his other buddy, Tsukasa? Akira always couldn't sleep when his buddies experience problematic situations in their lives. It happened to him last time when Rui and Tsukasa were on the edge of falling out. Tsukasa… At the thought of him, he is relieved that his mother is nothing like Tsukasa's… 

Now he and his amnesia… what will ever happen to Makino and Tsukasa?

"Women…" Akira muttered under his breath as he slides off his majestic bed to grab a drink in the mini bar around the corner. As he made his way down the dimly lit hallway, he suddenly recalls his dream a moment ago. The words were still vividly running across in his mind.

"I like you." "I like you." "I like you…." 

It was odd. It was odd for him to dream of her… especially it's been years ever since they've seen each other and for nine years, he almost thought he have forgotten the existence of such person…

Strangely enough, he could still remember how she looks like… that sweet angelic face that was then so earnest and _red_. As he settled himself comfortably on the couch with a snifter of brandy in his hand, he began reminiscing the time when he was a saving grace of one little girl… now supposedly a _mature _woman… he smiled innocently to himself at the thought of that undeniable fact as he ran his hand through his ruffled red hair.

He could remember how she sulks whenever she lost to Tsukasa…

He could remember her animated laughter during the happy times...

He could remember her tears that were so uncontrollable…

He could remember her candor charisma that was so untypical of ladies of her social class…

Strange… but at this instant, he felt guilty. Not because he didn't send her off when she left for Japan three days after her confession to him, but his reaction at the point of her confession… not only did he say nothing, he actually walked away when some senior girls called him… 

_I actually walked away just like that...just… like… that _

Akira reckoned she must have suffered a big blow at that point of time, given the strong pride she had inside her then. But he was a child then… surely a child can be forgiven for such an unintentional sin?

_Yeah… of course I can be forgiven… it was an unintentional act, besides, I didn't ask her to like me…_

Akira reassured himself but his reassurance was eliminated when he thought of the letters she had sent him. Not a word of regard was heard from him. Not even once did he try to reply back. Even the temperamental young Tsukasa would give her a ring sometimes to ask how she's doing in a foreign country.

"They're relatives, of course it's normal to do that." Akira said to himself defensively.

But what about the calls from her? He was never home to answer nor return the calls. Simply because he was busy out there playing with some other girls that he totally forgot all about her. 

The last time he heard from her was that she was engaged to Hayashida Kenichi, one of the Japanese Royal Family members and the marriage will take place after their University education. In Akira's opinion, her mother is no different from Tsukasa's and since they were family, Akira decided it must be the genetic traits that caused both mothers to decide on their children's marriage at such a young age.

"Those days…" Akira let out a helpless sign as he gulped the last of brandy down his throat.

Unknown to him, a private jet had landed on top of a huge massive impressive mansion when he was on the midst of returning to dreamland in his bedroom. By the time the plane engines were off, rows of servants were already in line along each other, welcoming the young missies of the residence. After the plane stairs glide down smoothly, four urbane princesses descend the stairs one by one, with the first lady fitting Akira's description of 'her' perfectly.

~*~*~

A/N: How was it? I revamped the whole storyline because I had no idea how to continue and Akira is obviously not in focus as I intended him to be…

Please R&R to tell me how you feel! Thanx!:p


	2. His & Hers Circumstances

**Chapter 1 – His and Her(s) Circumstances**

*******

"How much does it cost altogether?"

"…"

"Tsukushi…"

"Eh?"

"The dango…"

"Dango? … Oh! Sorry! Which one would you like?"

"I've already chosen my dango…" the customer replied embarrassingly.

Upon realization, Tsukushi was unable to react accordingly and seeing how distressed she was, Yuuki quickly apologized on her behalf.

"Pardon her. That would be 500 yen altogether."

Tsukushi let out a helpless sign after the customer left the shop.

"I'm so sorry, Yuuki…" 

"Come on! What are friends for?!"

"Yuuki…"

_She has somehow… changed…_

"Thank you." with that; Tsukushi gave Yuuki an apologetic smile. Yuuki was about to say something when a customer walks into the shop.

"Tsukushi?"

"Nani?"

"Gan ba te ne!"

"Hai. You too!"

"Hai."

"IRRASHAI IMASU!"

For the next two hours, both of them were busily attending to customers who flood into the dango shop from time to time. Finally…

"Woo! Business seems to be extremely good today!" commented Yuuki, who was wiping off beads of perspiration off her temple as the last of the customers walked away.

"Yeah... the dango are almost sold out" Tsukushi said as she stared at the almost empty display shelves of dango.

"Oh! I'll do the refilling then!" interjected Yuuki cheerfully.

_Being busy is good… it takes my mind off the very fact that Doumyouji has forgotten all about me…_

"Tsukushi?" a familiar voice broke into Tsukushi's thoughts. Looking down, she saw Yuuki looking back at her with questioning eyes.

"Eh?"

"Did you hear what I said?"

"Eh… no… what did you say?"

Noticing how her best friend's face had turned pale, Yuuki could not help but worry.

"Are you alright? You look pallid."

"Really? How could it be? I'm as strong as a cow!! Haha!" but the expression on Yuuki's face implied she doesn't agree with Tsukushi's statement.

"You know… there are only two of us here now… you can do whatever you want…"

"Do whatever I want?" Tsukushi couldn't understand what Yuuki was trying to say.

"I've heard about it… about Doumyouji-san amnesia…"

"Oh…" was all Tsukushi could say.

"You'll get him back… I know you will." Remarked Yuuki, with utmost confidence.

"I… don't know how…" replied Tsukushi helplessly.

"How about… follow your heart? Do what your heart tells you to… then I reckon you find your way out soon."

Tsukushi was absolutely moved at Yuuki's advice. Yuuki always provided a refuge for her.

_She has really matured_

Yuuki flashed Tsukushi a bright smile before continuing…

"Well! As I was saying, I heard that there is some sort of motor race tonight… that's possibly the reason why business is so good today."

"Motor race?"

"Yeah… it's getting rather common around this area nowadays… especially at the hill down the street."

"Isn't it illegal? Aren't they afraid they'll get caught?"

"Nah… they're always gone by the time the authorities are here." Yuuki bluntly answered.

"Tell you something… some of them are pretty handsome too!!"

"You're turning naughty, Yuuki!"

Both of them laughed at Tsukushi's comment. Just then, the door bell rings and two female customers walked in. Yuuki quickly positioned herself. "Oops. Time to get back to work!" "Irrashai imasu! How can I help you?"

"Mmm… let me see…" One of them lean forward towards the display to choose the dango while the other just casually propped her arms on the display with a poker face. Both of them are standing right in front of Yuuki and Tsukushi managed to shoot a glance at them, especially the one lounging on the display, since she was right in front of her. 

_Kawaii ne… this girl…_

Tsukushi looked at the other one choosing the dango as she made conversations between Yuuki and her friend.

_She's not bad too… what kawaii girls they are…_

As Tsukushi darted her eyes back to the girl in front of her again, she began to wonder…

_Wonder why there are such presentable girls like them… Arrgghh… God is so unfair!_

_She reminds me of someone... Who?... I couldn't remember…_

_Nowadays HA... everything seems... NA… to be.. ZA..in a mess.. WA.. around me... RUI!_

_Hanazawa Rui!! Yes! She reminds me of Hanazawa Rui!_

"How about this dango? It's of mint flavor and our shop's latest invention" Yuuki continues chattering away with the two customers in the background. But instead of replying to Yuuki, the female customer with a sporty outlook notices Tsukushi's intense stares at her friend, who appear oblivious to the uninvited attention.

"Is your colleague alright?" questioned the sporty one with a suspicious arched eyebrow.

"Eh?" Yuuki then realized Tsukushi was not only staring at her friend with full big eyes, she also had some weird indescribable expression on her face.

"Hmm… sorry… she..."

"I take this cake. The pink one." the female customer with an impassive cool face cuts Yuuki off at the same time as she points at an exquisite dango with her delicate index finger.

_Even the way she speaks!_

_Cho… Chotto matte... is she looking at me?_

"Tsukushi!" 

"Sorry! Is this the one?" 

_Get a grip, Makino Tsukushi!_

"Yes…"

As Tsukushi was wrapping the dango, the two began to make conversation…

"You're gonna carry that thing around while we're out on the town? Besides, I thought you don't eat sweet things?" Commented the girl with the sporty look, now lounging against the display.

"I just thought the dango is cute…"

"Ehh? Just that?" 

Then she turned to Yuuki and Tsukushi…

"Don't you guys think she's a weirdo? Doesn't eat sweet stuff yet attracted by it… sometimes she even…"

"Shiori!"

"… …" the sporty one stopped herself midway and raised both her hands to signal 'Ook.. fine.'

Then the cool one turned to Tsukushi. "How much is it?" 

Their eyes met for the first time…

"240 yen… "

_Her eyes…resembles…_

She then took out a big note from her pocket and gave it to Tsukushi.

But as Tsukushi took the note and calculates the change, both girls turned and walked away.

"Your change!!" Tsukushi thought they had forgotten about it.

But it turned out that they didn't… without even looking back, the cool one said… "Forget it…" Only once did the sporty one turn her head back and gave them a wink and said, "Take it as your service charges then! See ya!"

And they were gone. 

Yuuki was the first one to recover. 

"They sure are rich people, look at this…" Yuuki took the note from Tsukushi and checked whether it was a genuine note. Without waiting to Tsukushi to speak, Yuuki continues…

"By the way, did you notice that the charisma of the female customer standing in front of you resembles… "

"Hanazawa Rui…" Tsukushi interjected.

"So… you think so too…"

"Ahhh… makes me feel we have gone back in time…" Yuuki drawled as she went into her own thoughts.

"If really so, then thank God there are only two of them."

Realization slowly dawned on Yuuki as she grasps the meaning behind Tsukushi's words.

~*~*~

Not faraway, right down the street where the hill stands, another happening is about to take place.

"What's taking them so damn long?!!" Mitsuhara Sanako muttered, hot with impatience as she punched the numbers on her cell phone.

More and more cars could be seen driving up the hilltop and their intention is obvious – to watch the indisputable race.

This is of course a race that everyone was looking forward to. After all, the two racers tonight are indubitable infamous in their own ways – one is a longtime experienced champion who does unimaginable things… anything… you can or cannot think of… to her defeated rivals while the other… is the younger sister of another top-notch racer, Fujiwara Kiyoshi. Only God knows what he will do if anyone tries to hurt his sisters but getting back on the point… his sister is not someone that one can trifle with either… 

But the focus of tonight's race is not their reputation or who they are… it's because both racers are females that draws the attention. Rarely do they get to see female racers competing on motor bikes… and outstanding ones for that. Each had own set of supporters as they bet on the winner.

Every spot on the hilltop is now occupied with excited audiences as they wait anxiously for the participants to arrive. Boisterous exclaims followed by a powerful screech of brakes indicate one of them had arrived.

Sanako glanced at the crowd to see who it was but instantly knew it couldn't be the one she's looking for the moment she saw the disgusted vanity in the way she stands by her motor bike.

"Answer my calllll, wherever you are!!" Sanako's frustration grew with each ring on the other side of the line. Suddenly, right behind her…

"Look who's calling me like it is the end of the world!" Onasaka Shiori exclaimed before taking a sip from her juice in one hand and the other, staring at her about-to-explode-from-umpteen-missed-calls cell phone.

"It will be! If Sakiyo isn't going to arrive any sooner!! Now where is that woman?!" Sanako scowled, stretching her neck high to see if she was behind Shiori.

"Hmm… she's not here yet?" Shiori remarked casually, her eyes scanning the crowd to look for a familiar figure.

Finishing her drink, Shiori said, "Have you tried calling her?" 

"YES… for don't know how many times, I lose count… I think her voicemail is full of my exasperated messages already!" Sanako retorted, still looking out in the crowd.

"Don't worry, she will come." Fujiwara Sanako interjected, with confidence in her voice.

"Before that happens, we will have to deal with thaatt first…" Sanako drawled, her eyes implying that someone is walking towards them, greeting them with a sardonic smile.

"Well well well… looks like someone is missing." Hideaki Emi smirked, seeing there are only three of them. Shiori and Sanako both jerked their heads to their sides, not even bothering to speak. Only Sakuyo hold her stare.

"She's not backing out, isn't she?" Hideaki Emi took the chance to deride at them, making sure she's loud enough for everyone to hear. Most important of all, she wants to get back at them for being so nasty to her that day… after all, she is a well-known figure and older than them…they should learn to respect their seniors, in Emi's opinion. Though it's notorious the four of them _always_ did whatever they want to whoever they like at whenever time that pleases them. _Guess there's always the first time.._ Emi disdainfully thought to herself as she imagined how she would punish them for the way they did to her.

"Are you?" Sakuyo knew Hideaki was somewhat fearful… of what, she doesn't know. Seeing she was rendered speechless for a second, a cynical lopsided smile was displayed across her face.

"Wh.. who.. me? Ha! What a joke!" Emi was about to say more when they heard a cry out from the crowd. 

A bright beam of spotlight could be seen moving up the hill speedily and judging from the audiences' responses and according to the people who station themselves at particular spots on the hill reporting… it's becoming apparent who's coming…

Sanako and Shiori silently cheered while Sakuyo smirked. The one they've been waiting like forever is finally here.

Before they knew it, Fujiwara Sakiyo was right in front of them with her sparkling sleek black motorcycle.

"You should be careful on those wheels of yours!" Shiori exclaimed, seeing that the wheels was barely inches away from her when it stopped. Pushing up the window of her helmet, Fujiwara Sakiyo smirked.

"You should trust my driving skills." Sakiyo shot a glance at the irksome familiar figure standing beside them and pulled down the helmet window to hide her annoyance. Without saying anything more, Sakiyo positioned her vehicle in a racing stance.

"You're going to know what it feels like to be humiliated in front of so many people…" Emi scorned, positioning herself beside Sakiyo.

"Nah… humiliation is only meant for people like you." Sakiyo retort nonchalantly, before turning her head straight.

"You!!"

"Get Ready!!!" the starter shouts, interrupting Emi.

"You shall see who gets the last laugh!" Emi finally retorted in the midst of the roaring crowd.

"What do you think she's saying?" Shiori notices, looking at the two with questioning eyes.

"Who cares…" Sanako replied, fixing her stare on Sakiyo.

"That's not her bike…" Sakuyo interjected in point of fact.

"EH?!" was Sanako and Shiori surprised expressions.

"1!"

"2!"

"Shit…" Sakiyo knew something is not quite right as she stared down at her bike.

"The race is going to start." Sakuyo said, unable to hide the nervousness inside her. After all, one of the participants is her twin sister and she's only seventeen…

"MATTE!!" 

"Ehhh?! What's wrong now?" Sanako exclaimed, already running towards her friend. Shiori and Sakuyo followed suit.

"What's the matter?" asked a concerned Sanako when she came up by Sakiyo's side.

"There's something not quite right..." Sakiyo replied truthfully while looking down at her motorbike.

"Where's your original bike?" Sakuyo inquired, her questioning eyes poring on Sakiyo.

"I…" Sakiyo stammered, not wanting to tell the truth.

*Flashback*

"What?! You can't possibly be serious!" a ragged tall-looking guy with tousled hair exclaimed. He's a charming guy in Sakiyo's opinion, if not for the smudges all over his body, including his face, which is caused by the long hours in the garage.

"Do I look I'm kidding?" Sakiyo actually came to her brother's garage to collect her motorbike but something caught her attention while she was waiting for her motorbike to be pulled out in the hide. When Sakiyo pulled down the covers, it was a sleek black polished bike, looking ready to conquer the world. One look at it and Sakiyo just fall absolutely in love with it.

"Trust me, that bike is not meant for you… the air filter has just been modified and has not undergone any tests yet... Besides your brother will kill me if he knows about it!" Hisashi Hideto was one of her brother's buddies and due to their common interests in cars; they decided to invest some money in a garage, along with some others who are not in Japan at the present. And now he got this one big challenge – to persuade this young woman in front of him not to take the bike.

"A. You own a hospital so I don't see any problem with that. B. You said _if_ my bro knows about it, so I think there shouldn't be any problem too _if you managed to keep your mouth shut." Sakiyo retorted nonchalantly, folding her arms and flashing her picturesque smile._

"No." was a firm reply from Hideto.

"Come on! You said this bike hasn't undergone any tests yet right?!" 

"Yeah." With an eyebrow raised, Hideto folded his arms to wait for an expected answer.

"So… let me do the testing!! I can do the testing for you!!" suggested Sakiyo with sparkles in her eyes, thinking that this idea of hers is perfect.

Just then, the phone rang and Hideto ran to pick up the call. It was her brother, Kiyoshi, calling from NY. Sakiyo knew if she was to argue heads-on with Hideto, the argument will be endless and just at that moment, one idea pop up in her willful mind… her mischievous cells probe her to do the one forbidden thing that would face undesirable consequences – steal the motorbike.

*End of Flashback*

And now here she is… at the racing ground, knowing the bike is indeed not meant for her.

_He's right… he's ALWAYS right!!! And I hate it!!_

Sakiyo's grasp on her steering gets tighter every second as she silently regrets not heeding to Hideto. 

"Can we start now?!!" The starter shouts.

"Any moment!!" Emi smiled sardonically at Sakiyo knowing her circumstances.

Sakiyo shot daggers at her. 

_I can't care much anymore… come what may… so be it!!_

Sakiyo thought to herself as she prepared for the worst.

"Wait a sec!!" 

Sakiyo looked over the shoulders and saw it was Hideto running towards her.

Her worries were immediately eliminated.

Hideto came up beside her, fixing his intense stares knowingly at her. Girls nearby were openly staring and talking about him, though he was used to this kind of attention and couldn't care much.

Sakiyo pushed up the window of her helmet.

"What?"

"So…" Hideto drawled, knowing that Sakiyo knew he was right.

"How's _the test_?" Teased Hideto, knocking her helmet hard with his knuckles.

"That... hurts!" 

"Serves you right! You little imp!" Hideto immediately rejoinder and lean forward to check the bike condition. Girls nearby were green with envy that Sakiyo actually got so up close and personal with this hunk.

"Hey! You're delaying the race, Hisashi!" Emi complained, jealous of the fact that Sakiyo got help.

Hideto shot her a lazy glance. "You can back out if you feel it's getting late..." 

"ArggMmmm…"

"Sakiyo…" Hideto turned back to Sakiyo with a solemn expression. Sakiyo just looked at him without saying anything. She reckons he must have something important to say, given the solemn expression displayed across his face.

"I want this bike back in the condition as it is now."

*Multiple sweatdrops arise*

"Aren't you going to tell me to be careful or something else similar?!!" Sakiyo retorted, raising her voice.

"Instead your bike is more important than me?! I'm… ITAI!!"

Sakiyo was 'hit' by the head again by Hideto.

"This motorbike is in the best condition ever and whatever problems you have would _only_ be your ability to control it." Hideto said as a matter of fact.

"So ka…" Sakiyo drawled, thinking Hideto's words made sense.

"But…" 

"So… our Sakiyo-sama has become a wishy-washy girl after a stay at France…" Hideto scoff at her with the intention to raise her confidence in winning this race. After all, his reputation, along with the whole Marcoss's is at stake if Sakiyo loses the race.

Instead of flaring up, Sakiyo questioned "You trust me?"

"I trust my foresight." Hideto suavely shoved his hands into his pockets while thinking the fact that he was the one who taught Sakiyo all the driving skills. He could still remember the young lass pouting alone at a corner when her brother doesn't allow her to follow them to the racing grounds. What Kiyoshi done is out of brotherly love but what he neglected is Sakiyo's potential in racing. Like brother, like sister… Hideto thought. And since he was responsible for teaching her, he should also ensure her safety in every race she participates.

"Besides… you are not my type so don't make me take the blame for you for the rest of your life." Hideto added, thinking if she really meets with undesirable consequences, he might need to be accountable for it.

Sakiyo sweats "Don't worry; I'll kill myself before that."

"Do us proud, Sakiyo!!" "Yeah! I know you will!!" Sanako and Shiori both added, before Sakiyo gets ready in the position. 

"Be careful of her tricks…" Sakuyo warned.

"I will." 

"Sakiyo… be real careful at the curves… I don't have a sister to pay back to Kiyoshi if something really happens to you." Hideto then taps on Sakiyo's shoulder to give her some form of encouragement.

With that, the aroused crowd gets even more boisterous as the two bikes sputters off upon the waving down of the flag. Hideto and the three of them then walked to a spot where they get to view the whole hill from the top.

"What are the chances?" Sakuyo asked, her stare not leaving Sakiyo's silhouette moving spirally down the hill.

"Since she can make it here, I think she can make it through the race too."

Hideto commented, knowing Sakuyo's worries.

Silence surrounds the four of them as they anxiously waited for the outcome.

"Hideaki is still leading at the second bend down the hill but Fujiwara is not taking any chances… EH!! What was that?!! Fujiwara trying to overtake Hideaki unexpectedly but to no avail… ohhh!! How is Fujiwara going to overtake Hideaki when she is guarding her no. 1 position closely?" the reporter enthusiastically chatters away in the midst of the roaring crowd.

"Who do you think will win tonight?"

"Perhaps Hideaki…"

"I doubt so… Fujiwara seems rather aggressive too."

The four of them listened to the nearby tittle-tattle as they watched the race.

"I'm starting to worry for Sakiyo…" Shiori's hands were in knots as she feels the butterflies in her stomach. Gosh! Even her first time is not as nerve-racking as this. She silently thought to herself.

"She will be fine… they have not reached the crucial bend yet…" Hideto assured, his eyes concentrating on the two motorbikes speeding swiftly in the shadows.

"Which is at the second last bend, right?" Sanako interjected.

Sakuyo nodded. They were pretty confident that Sakiyo will definitely be able to swerve smoothly at the second last bend, which is also the most difficult bend as it is pretty steep.

"Yesh!!!! Fujiwara finally overtakes Hideaki!! And is speeding away to the second last bend, with Hideaki catching up closely behind her!! OH MY GOD… will Hideaki's defending champion status be broken tonight?!! What an exciting race we have here tonight!!" the reporter continues chattering away, bringing the latest results to the roaring audience at the top of the hill.

"YESS!!!!" Shiori and Sanako jumped up, relieved to hear that Sakiyo is finally in the lead. But Sakuyo thinks otherwise. She thought it was too early for Sakiyo to…

"AH… Eh..? Nani?" the reporter suddenly lower down his voice to listen to what other correspondents at other spots of the hill reports through his walkie-talkie.

"EH???!!! There's a car coming up the hill!!" the reporter suddenly reports, making everyone gasp in surprise.

"What the hell?!" Hideto was in absolute astonishment. Shiori and Sanako gasped in shock while Sakuyo falters. Different thoughts run across her mind as she thinks what would happen to her twin… death is the first thing that came into her mind. Suddenly, there was a pat on her shivering shoulder.

"She'll be alright… she will be… yes… she will be…" Shiori stammered while Sanako hugged Sakuyo for comfort.

Hideto was already striding towards the reporter who was then shoved at the collar.

"Didn't you guys made sure there's no vehicle coming up beforehand?!!!" 

"Give me the walkie-talkie!!" Hideto snapped, making the reporter terrified, at the same time, speechless.

"Stop the car at all costs!!" Shivers run down his spine as he bellows over the radio.

A trembling voice was heard replying Hideto. "We can't… the car is moving up fast… Hmmm… it's a Porsche… a… a black Porsche… and Fujiwara is…"

~*~*~

_HA! Trying to overtake me?! Wait for your next life, you ugly old cow!!_

Just a while ago, Hideaki is close to Sakiyo's tails… so close that she always managed to bump into Sakiyo's back and every so often, she would somehow appear by Sakiyo's side and if she had the guts, Sakiyo would have already been kicked. But now Sakiyo managed to surpass her, thanks to the modified air filter which Sakiyo found very useful but at the same time, careful. She expects to win for sure as she is approaching the second last bend but what she certainly did not expect was a car driving speedily towards her…

"WHAT THE?!!!" Sakiyo was totally caught off guard by the scene in front of her and a vague glimpse at the driver who was flashed upon by her dazzling spotlight indicate he was as surprised as she was. 

Everything came too fast as she swerved left while he swerved right…

~*~*~

"What's the situation now?!" Sakuyo was teary-eyed when she looked at Hideto. It pains Hideto to the max when he saw Sakuyo and co in such a miserable state.

"I… don't know…" The radio was somewhat dead as no response was heard from the other side. Deadly silence fills the atmosphere as all waits for the reporters to speak. It would sure hit the headlines of all media tomorrow if something fatal happens to Fujiwara Sakiyo tonight. Hideto slapped himself on the temple as he thought of Sakiyo struggling by herself down there. He should have stopped her!

"Wait for me here." Hideto's tone was somehow commanding instead of informing. Only Sanako managed to find her voice.

"Where're you going?"

"I'm going to down to see what actually happens."

"I'll go with you."

"No. Stay."

"She… she… she managed to swerve past the Porsche successfully!!! And is catching up fast with Hideaki who zoom past her during the collision!" 

All were relieved to hear from the reporter about the sudden good news as they cheered for Sakiyo.

"Goodness GRACIOUS... OH my… Sakiyo… Jesus…" Sanako snickered while Sakuyo and Shiori embraced each other with their tears of joy. Hideto's weight immediately diminished along with it. Now is the ultimate time to decide on the winner tonight. Whoever swerves past the second last bend first would be the winner tonight. He silently cheered for Sakiyo, hoping she catch up fast before Hideaki arrive at the second last bend… 

~*~*~

"What was that…?" Sae stared blankly ahead of the dark surroundings, lighted up dimly only by Akira's headlights.

"How the hell would I know?!!" Mimasaka Akira recalls the situation that he was in just now. He was that close… that CLOSE! To that motorist!! And then there was another one! Zooming past him like a bullet with a whoosh sound. Damn! He could have been dead, if not for his fast reflexes! When Akira looks out his car window to catch a glimpse of that motorist who almost collides with him, all he could see was a middle finger directing at him as the motorist swerve smoothly down the hill…

"I had IT!!" Akira ducked back into his Porsche and changes the gear to reverse the car in the direction of where the motorist is heading. How dare he point his middle finger at one of the F4 members! He cursed the motorist who was nowhere in sight as he sped down the hill, greatly pissed off by the fact that THE MOTORIST spoiled the whole romantic evening that he took great pains to plan for Sae.

"Akira-kunn… you're going too fast!" Sae cringed to her side, grasping tightly at the hander. But Akira seems to be oblivious to her as he is determined to find the motorist and teach him a real good lesson… for pointing his middle finger at him… that will be the last time his middle finger stands up! Akira thought smugly to himself. 

Akira definitely did not expect to encounter such a situation when he left Tsukasa's mansion. Tsukasa was in his usual temperamental bad mood when F3 went to find him. Umi… Makino… and last but not least… his authoritative irritating mother…

Tsukasa revealed some form of familiarity when they mentioned about Makino but could not tell for sure with his nonchalant expressions. Based on Akira's observations, Tsukasa seems to keep things to himself these days…

And there they parted, where each had own set of activities to attend. Rui obviously had a date with his dreamlanders while Soujirou went to find his girl. And he decided to spend a romantic evening with Sae at the peak of the hill where they could spend hours cuddling together without the expense of privacy. But now… IT HAS BEEN RUINED!

Reaching at the base of the hill, Akira saw a familiar figure standing by his motorbike at the side of the road and when Akira got closer, Akira knew distinctively it was the motorist! But he was not alone; he was with many others and he seems to be conversing with the other motorist who zooms past him just now. When Akira got down from his car, he realized that the 'he' was actually a 'she' when she took down the helmet, letting her long auburn hair cascade gracefully down her shoulders. Akira thought she was quite lovely from the side angle that he was looking at. Although she seems to be at odds with the other motorist, her every stance kind of attracts Akira in some way or rather… familiar to him. 

_Hey! I'm supposed to get even! Not to comment whether she's a beauty queen or not! Besides, Sae is with me now! What am I thinking?!!_

Akira slaps himself on the temple to clear himself of the prohibited thoughts that ran across his mind just now.

"What's the matter, Akira-kun?" asked a concerned Sae.

"Nothing's the matter, darling… wait here." Replied Akira as he swaggers towards auburn girl.

_I'm here to get even… I'm here to get even… who cares if she's a girl…_

Akira reminded himself.

"Bleh!" the girl suddenly made a face, stopping Akira in his tracks.

_There is definitely something familiar about her…_

Akira thought to himself as he saw the stuck-out tongue.

"It's a tie!!" A guy beside her shouts over his radio.

_With her ending up a tie with a greenhorn like me… It's obvious her defending champion status is broken… by me… HAHA!!_

Sakiyo thought to herself conceitedly as she runs her fingers across her tousled hair.

"Hey you."

"Hmm?" Sakiyo turned to see a rather tall-looking guy with shoulder-length red hair looking down at her, with a scowl displayed across his face. She immediately grimaces as a response.

"YOU!"

"Hmm?!"

"What do YOU think you were doing JUST NOW?! YOU almost KILLED ME!!" Sakiyo flare up, raising her voice from time to time.

"Ah… Like YOU almost KILLED ME!" Akira retorted, thinking this girl is absolutely ridiculous. He was actually planning to loosen the reins, seeing that the motorist was actually a girl. But that statement totally pissed him off as it sounds as if he's the culprit for the whole collision incident.

Ignoring what Akira said, the girl continued her reprimanding, "I almost lost balance and tumble over the hill, if not for my quick reflexes! Don't you know you are not supposed to travel up the hill?!"

"Look who's talking about traffic rules HERE! Do you actually know I can have you up for illegal racing?!!"

The girl was about to rebut back when Akira interjects.

"Look at you…" Akira scanned her from up to down. "I bet you haven't got a license yet… and here you are, thinking racing is a fun thing to do, especially…" Akira stopped in his words, trying to find some suitable words to shut her mouth for good. "Especially with this cheap bike of yours!" There! It shut her up. Well, at least for a second. She shoves Akira aside and strides towards his Porsche… using her keys, she scratches a few X marks on the front of the car. Sae grasp in shock.

Looking at the surprised Sae, Sakiyo said, "Never saw a pretty lass scratch your man's car before? Guess there's always the first time."

Smiling sarcastically to Sae before turning to Akira, she said, "Your car is not that impressive either." 

"You! Oh!" Akira couldn't hold back anymore. That was his newly-bought Porsche! And to top it off, that Porsche was of limited edition. So far, Japan has only two. 

He have never seen a girl as brazen as her before. He storms towards the girl who was smiling derisively at him. She's going to be the first woman he's going to smack, he decided.

"SAKIYO!!" a voice behind her call out. He then saw three girls and a guy coming out from an Evo behind her. He thought the name was relatively familiar.

"Are you alright?" The girl with shoulder-length blonde hair asked anxiously. 

"Stop touching me all over the place! Shiori! I'm okay!"

_Shiori…_

"Are you sure?! Or we go see the doc right away for a full body check-up?!" This time, it is the one with long raven tresses who speaks.

"Stop scaring us like this, you little imp!" the guy then pulled her close to give her a bear hug.

Sakiyo then tries to struggle out of his hug. "I can't breathe!"

The other girl who looks exactly like her just smiled. Now all these are getting real familiar to Akira as he saunter towards them.

"Are you Onasaka Shiori?" all turned to look at him.

"You are…" Shiori arched a questioning brow as she thought this gorgeous guy in front of her was pretty familiar. Could it be one of her ex? Nah… though she had many, she was sure she had not dated him before.

"Mimasaka Akira." The girl whom Akira thought is unreasonable immediately light up. He finally knew who she was but decided not to probe first.

"AKIRA!!!" Both Shiori and Sanako exclaimed, happy to see an old friend here.

"How have you been?" Sanako flirtatiously poke him in the ribs.

"Pretty good." Akira then flashed a bright smile at them.

"Akira-kun…"

"Oh! This is my girlfriend, Sae." They then introduced each other.

"Wow… what a great taste, Akira!" remarked Sanako and Sae smiled sheepishly while Akira just laughed.

"Say something, Sakiyo!" Shiori nudged Sakiyo by the arms as she notices she is unusually quiet now.

"Ahem…" Sakiyo clears her throat as she looks at Akira in the face, face blushing as red as an apple. She then looks away to her side; her fingers keep running across her hair, a sign to indicate she's embarrassed about something.

_I hope he doesn't remember!!_

Sakiyo silently prays to herself that this wish of hers comes true but…

"A Ha! Sakiyo couldn't be thinking of the rejected confession, are you, Sakiyo?!" teased Sanako who elbow Sakiyo by the ribs. Old lovers' reunion is always one of her favourite scenes.

_!!_

Sakiyo was like given a punch in the face.

Akira just smiles awkwardly at Sanako in response while Sae gets suspicious. "Rejected confession?" 

"Don't worry, that was ancient history, Sae.. Now..."

"Now I already have a boyfriend." Sakiyo eyed Sanako knowingly while gliding her hands into the coat of Hideto, who was responsive of her actions and embrace her by the waist.

"I've heard about you. One of the F4." Hideto tries to make conversation to ease the awkwardness between the both of them, especially Sakiyo who was tightening her grasp on his waist.

"Yeah… you too. One of the bad brothers."

"You two already know each other?" Sae probed, thinking it was such a small world.

"Nah… .." Hideto stated as a matter of fact.

"I'm in Eitoku High while he's in Eitoku U."

Taking a peek at the Porsche, Hideto suddenly remembers seeing Sakiyo making a few marks on his car.

"Oh! By the way, I'm sorry for my girl's behaviour. She shouldn't have done that to your car. I shall pay for the damages."

"Oh.. It's alright. It doesn't cost much anyway."

"Actually that was what I thought."

Both men laughed.

***

So how was it? Be sure to leave me your comments and reviews coz… every little reviews counts!


	3. Hajime Mashite

**Chapter 2 – Hajime mashite**

***

_I couldn't get any sleep last night_

Makino Tsukushi sat at her desk, her sleepy eyes gazing out at the scenic horizons. She is in the middle of the geography class, though her classmates were more interested in their own conversations rather than the sensei's teachings. A sudden polite knock on the door caught their attention. It was a girl with long brown plaited tresses. With her schoolbag casually thrown over her shoulders, the girl made a slight bow before entering the classroom. Many reckon she is one of the new transfers that the sensei mentioned during the morning class.

_I thought I've seen her somewhere_

"You must be one of the new transfers?" the sensei inquired.

"Hai."

"Introduce yourself to the class before I assign you your seat." The sensei thought of raising questions on her lateness on the first day of class but on second thoughts, he decided not to because the reasons these Eitoku spoiled brats gave are the same lame excuses anyway. He checked the name list instead.

"I'm Fujiwara Sakuyo. Yoroshiku onegai shimasu." With that, she bowed again as a polite gesture. But this time, the bow attracted more than just stares. Gasps of surprises followed by loud murmurings were distinctively heard throughout the class. The sensei felt absolute relief that he did not probe about her tardiness when Sakuyo confirmed his suspicions about the four new names that he just saw on his class list. Man! He should have attended the last-minute meeting the principal held this morning! 

*Flashback*

"Takuya-sensei." The principal appeared behind him when he was heading for the first class.

"Why didn't you attend the meeting this morning?"

"I ah… had something personal to attend to, sorry for that." Actually he's just plain lazy to get out of bed when he receives the call from his colleague.

"It's alright. I just want to announce that you have four new students in your class. I've already added them in your class list and…" the bell for class rings.

"4 new students? Ok, I know what to do. I gotta go for class now, talk to you later, principal!" with that, Takuya-sensei came striding towards his class…

*End of Flashback*

"Fuji.. Ahem.. Fujiwara-san, I suppose the other three is your sister and friends, am I right?" the sensei cautiously questioned, thinking his probing should end there.

"Hai."

_It's her! She turned out to be my classmate!_

The sensei scanned the class, looking for a suitable place for her. "Hmm… do you mind sitting in front of Makino-san first? Before I arranged for a suitable seating arrangement for the four of you." With just a nod, Sakuyo saunters towards her seat.

_She… she's walking towards me! Why is my heart pounding so fast?!_

When Sakuyo reach her desk, she shot a lazy glance at Tsukushi. Though her face remains impassively cool, Tsukushi could sense she was a bit startled but the expression was transient.

_What an ALOOF GIRL!_

Luckily it was the elder twin. If it was the younger twin, he might not be excused as easily as just a nod. The sensei thought as he prepares to continue his lessons. The younger twin is known for her fiery temper by all sensei in Eitoku and this elder one, though appears pokerfaced, is said to even-tempered although most people can't seem to get close to her other than the preferential minority. The other two, who is their closest friends of all, is branded as the friendly two. He could still remember the chaos that F4 and F4 created when both groups were of the same school – Eitoku Elementary. Now thinking of it, chaotic situations are going to arise again now that both groups reunited in the same school again – Eitoku High. Eh? F4 and F4? Yeah… just the name alone is going to bring lots of unwanted disorder among the students. And the worst of all… fancy them thinking they have seen the last of them when they left for the U.S. during Grade 3…

"Ok! Quiet, CLASS!! Let's get back to our lessons!" the class didn't seem to heed sensei's words as they continue their gossips about this 'same old brand new' student. Only Sakuyo took her books out and flipped the pages to where the sensei stopped. Only then did the class stopped their chattering and resumed to their books.

_Their command over the students did not diminished over the years_

The thought flashed across the sensei's mind as an uneasy frown darkened his disposition.

"As I was saying, the land area…" the sensei's voice faded in the background as Tsukushi looked at her new classmate sitting in front of her.

_There she is, sitting in front of me, looking so… so… Rui? Well, at least, she gave me a sense of tranquillity when she's around… like Hanazawa Rui. I wonder how she managed to maintain a poker face all the time… now… the other three… why does the sensei and the whole class reaction give me a feeling that something messy is going to happen? Fujiwara Sakuyo… Who exactly is she?_

~*~*~

Somewhere in the streets of Tokyo, a girl whose outlook appears to be identical as Fujiwara Sakuyo, sat in an alfresco café, sipping a nice hot cappuccino all by herself. The only difference between the two would only be the bandages at her left ankle and hand, which are injured during the course of last night activities…

Looking at her antique pocket watch, Fujiwara Sakiyo mutters, "They are supposed to be waken by now."

Sakiyo thought of finding the _friendly two_ when dawn came but on second thoughts, Sakiyo decided to have the time all by herself. It's been ages since she enjoyed a cup of coffee in the morning peacefully in such a nice and warm ambience but as the hours goes by, she miss the lively chattering of Shiori and Sanako. She was about to call the two when… 

"Eh?" Her cell phone signals the battery was low. 

_I must have forgotten to charge it_

Sakiyo signed as she reminisces last night's events. She was racing, and just when she thought she was about to bid the world goodbye, she met Akira… Mimasaka Akira. And she actually said Hideto is her boyfriend! Judging from the looks of Akira, Sakiyo reckoned Akira didn't believe what she said, but he went along with it, accepting what Sakiyo said.

"Arrgghh!!!" Sakiyo grimaced; scratching her head, thinking that only a real baka will say things like that! Everyone in the whole wide world knows she is engaged to Hayashida Kenichi, not Hisashi Hideto! By saying things like that, it's obvious she have not gotten over her confession! And she was in such distress that she totally forgot she was injured. Only after they parted did Sakiyo feel the intense pain in her ankle and hand and she was hush back to her mansion before she knew it. But now thinking of Akira, Sakiyo can't deny he has turned out to be a fine young man…

_AH!! What am I thinking?! That was only a childhood crush, a childhood infatuation! Now! It's over! LONG OVER! What am I still embarrassed about?! So what if he turned out to be good?! It's none of my business!!_

"ARGH!" Oblivious to her, all eyes already turned to her in unison when she was whining to herself, now that she slapped her table hard…

"What are you looking at, dumbo?!"

"Soorrry…" the passer-by quickly whisk away.

Looking at her cell phone again, Sakiyo called for the waiter.

"Ye…yes, Madam?" Looking at the waiter with a disgruntled face, Sakiyo retorts, "Why are you trembling?"

"Not.. nothing…"

"Now you're stammering, is this the way you talk to customers?"

"No Madam!"

Shaking her head disappointingly, Sakiyo continues, "Anyway, may I use the phone here?"

"We don't have one." 

"EH?!" was Sakiyo's disgruntled response.

The waiter sweatdrops as they became the centre of attention. He has not seen any girl as tetchy as this customer right in front of him before. Keeping himself in composure, the waiter seeks to pacify her…

"Act… actually we do have one, it's just that it's not working."

Instead of being pacified, Sakiyo looks _even more irritated_ "What did you say just now?"

"Eh? Oh, I said that the phone is not…" "Before that…" Sakiyo impatiently interjects. "Before that?" Scratching his head, the waiter inquired, "What did I say before that?"

Sakiyo let out an exasperated sign. "You really test my patience, waiter boy…" In a calm tone, she continues, "You said that the café doesn't have a phone but the next minute you said that it's out of order. So… looks like you don't like this job _very much…"_

Upon realization of what Sakiyo will and CAN do, the waiter immediately responds with an apologetic bow, "Gomen! Hondo ni GOMEN NASAI!!"

Ignoring what the waiter said, Sakiyo drawled, "How long has it been?"

"… It's almost a week now…"

"A WEEK?! It's been almost a week and yet no one at the café bothers to get a new phone?!"

Ignoring their stares and gossips, Sakiyo snaps, "What if there's an emergency?"

"But so far…"

"I said WHAT IF!"

"Hai!!"

People around them were anticipating what Sakiyo would say next, but instead of continuing chiding the waiter, Sakiyo just sat quietly at her seat, _looking intently_ at the waiter. The waiter thought it is strange for her to stop her reprimanding and thus leans towards her, feeling befuddled. "Nani?"

"Nani? You're asking me NANI?! GO get a phone for me! Isn't that basic Customer Service? Tending to the needs of customers?"

"Ha.. ha.. HAI!!!"

When the waiter frantically search for someone who can lend his/her cell phone, everyone turns away. It's not that nobody wants to help the helpless waiter; it's just that _nobody dares to lend Sakiyo his/her phone._

"I'm dead…" the waiter thought hopelessly as he looked around, with everyone turning away their faces.

"Yo!"

The waiter gasped, frozen in his tracks.

Seeing no reaction from the waiter, Sakiyo called again, this time in a louder tone. "Yo! I'm calling you, waiter boy!"

The waiter turned back slowly, expecting another rebuke from this Madam. "What is it, Madam?"

"Forget it… just get me the bill."

"Ohh! Hai!" and he ran along to get the bill. Sakiyo, while feeling peeved at her situation was digging in her exquisite pouch when she found a big hole at the bottom of her pouch. 

"Where's my purse?" Sakiyo was talking to herself but a kid answered her.

"A big brother took it while you were rebuking the waiter brother."

But the mother doesn't seem to be too happy seeing her daughter talking to this grumpy woman. Tugging her daughter, she whispered, "Mind your own business! Don't talk to her!"

Troubled brows darken her disposition as she grumbled. "I can't believe it! First, my cell phone battery was dead… then I couldn't find one damn phone, with the waiter looking and BEING so dim-witted… and now my purse is gone! Together with all those things inside! To think I can have some nice time by myself! OH! This is infuriating!!"

"Nan DA YO?!" Sakiyo snapped when she saw a figure overshadowing her.

"Yo.. your bill." *Sweatdrop*

Looking intently at the waiter, Sakiyo was about to retort when the waiter speaks. "I'll treat you!"

Raising a questioning brow, Sakiyo leans in, "You're sure?"

"Ye.. Yeah."

For a second, Sakiyo just stared at him, saying nothing. "I can't let you do that. We hardly knew each other. And I know you don't earn much as a waiter. I'm sure you still have other things to pay for."

"Eh?!" The waiter, as well as the people were amazed to hear those very words actually came out of her. Instead of ranting, her tone actually sounded quite placid compared to just now.

"What's your name, waiter boy? And your address… I'll send the money to your home."

The waiter couldn't believe his ears. She actually wanted to return the money! "There's no… no need for the money. It's alright; I can cope with the remaining money… really…"

"So you're refusing me… no one dared to refuse me so far." The waiter gulps as she cupped her face casually with her hand.

"My name is Shingo Takumi! My address is Street 43…"

"So you thought I'm a memory card…" Sakiyo cuts him off.

"I.. I.. write it down for you then" The waiter then writes his address and his full name on his notebook. Handing Sakiyo the note, the waiter manages a weak smile. "There."

Sakiyo took the note and study it a little. "Be sure to open your letter box tonight. Ja." 

As Sakiyo was standing up, the waiter commented, "You are a very nice girl." 

Grinning smugly back at the waiter, Sakiyo answered, "Need you to tell me?"

Sakiyo was hobbling away when the waiter yell behind her. "I'll never forget this incident today! You taught me so much about customer service! I will work hard and be the best waiter around!"

Without turning her back, Sakiyo shows a V-sign to the waiter.

~*~*~

"Now, where could she be?" it was break time and Tsukushi thought Sakuyo was fast in walking out of the classroom upon the ringing of the bell, ignoring the classmates' greetings and stares as she headed for the door. Opening the doors of the emergency staircase, Tsukushi let the cool breeze fall upon her face, absorbing the freshness of the air.

"This place is the best!" Tsukushi remarked with close contented eyes. But she thought she saw something at the corner of her eyes. Turning her head sharply, she saw Sakuyo sitting on the balcony of the emergency staircase, staring at her.

"Kyaa!!!" Tsukushi stumbles a few steps back to accept this sudden intrusion. Sakuyo chuckles silently, revealing a sweet curve on her mouth before she turns back to her front. Tsukushi thought that was unbelievable. Recovering herself, Tsukushi speaks, "Why didn't you speak when I was talking? That could well scare a man to death!" 

"Do I look that hideous?" Sakuyo answers while still concentrating her attention at the scenery in front of her.

"No… not really, it's just that…" 

"Do you always come here?" Sakuyo cuts her off at the same time the impassive expression comes back when Sakuyo turns to look at her. Tsukushi nods and nothing was said. Looking at Sakuyo who was quietly in her own thoughts, Tsukushi seeks to come closer to her by standing by her side, her arms lounging casually at the balcony. Still, nothing was said. As Tsukushi looked down, she thought it was pretty dangerous for one to sit at the balcony, especially when one's legs are hanging in mid-air.

"Do you want to come down? It looks pretty high here."

"No." And silence resumes again. And it lasted until break is over.

"Don't you want to go back to class?" 

"No." was all Sakuyo said.

_Me too_

Tsukushi thought as she sniggers, finally catching Sakuyo's attention.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Hm.. Huh? Nothing, I just thought it was funny." And she sniggers again. Sakuyo just stares at her.

Suddenly the doors of the emergency staircase were pushed opened and when both girls fixed their eyes on the doorway, they realized it was Hanazawa Rui, who looked surprised upon seeing the view in front of him.

"Hanazawa Rui." Tsukushi cheerfully greets. Rui just fixed his stares intently at Sakuyo who managed a lopsided smile.

Oblivious about the situation, Tsukushi decides to introduce both of them.

"Hanazawa Rui, This is my new classmate, Fujiwara S.."

"Sakuyo." Rui finishes her sentence.

"Long time no see… Rui."

Tsukushi stood in the middle of the two, mystified.


	4. Yoroshiku Onegai Shimasu

**Chapter 3 – Yoroshiku Onegai Shimasu**

*******

"You transferred to Eitoku." Asked a surprised Rui.

"Yeah. _We_ did." Answered Sakuyo.

"Aren't you four supposed to be in Eirin?"

"Since when did you become so inquisitive?"

"You two know each other?" Asked Tsukushi, who was scratching her head in bewilderment.

"She's Tsukasa's cousin." Replied Rui when he saw Sakuyo turned her head front impassively.

"Dou… Doumyouji's cousin…" Tsukushi repeated, unable to believe what Rui had just said.

_Doumyouji had a cousin?! Again?!_

Tsukushi turned to look at Sakuyo who was still sitting at the balcony, unmoved. The tranquilly emitted from her is indescribable as she sat there, letting the intermittent breeze brush across her face. Rui had a concerned look on his face as his brows moved inward.

"Come down, it is dangerous sitting over there."

_Hanazawa Rui…_

No response came from Sakuyo as she sat there, not moving an inch. Rui inched forward, his husky voice revealing a sense of solicitude in him.

"Sakuyo…" Sakuyo looked up and all she said was an "Hmm?"

"Come down." Rui's tone was firm at the same time as he stretches his hand to reach for Sakuyo. Tsukushi thought it was untypical of Rui to be this concerned about someone, if not Shizuka…

Sakuyo took his hand and climb down effortlessly with Rui's strong if not gentle support for her petite body.

"Don't do that again." Was all Rui said when Sakuyo was standing on the ground. Sakuyo shot him a fleeting glimpse before walking away, with Rui staring at her silently as she disappeared down the stairway. 

*Flashback*

"Rui." A voice of a young girl wearing a cute little Eitoku Uniform was heard. Rui looked up and saw it was Sakuyo, looking down at him. They were at the end of the garden where it connects Eitoku Elementary and Eitoku High. Rui was sitting alone by himself on a bench.

Knowing what Rui is thinking, Sakuyo teased, "Thinking of Shizuka?"

"…" Rui looked down.

Settling herself by his side, Sakuyo continues, "I heard from Sakiyo that you can see Shizuka from there." Sakuyo's little finger then pointed towards the north wing, where Shizuka's class is. But it is blocked by an oak tree. Looking back at Rui, Sakuyo said, "Do you want to see her now?" Rui nodded. Dragging Rui behind him, Sakuyo stopped by the oak tree and looked up.

"You have to climb up. Come." Rui followed suit and climbed the tree as suggested by Sakuyo. They reached a point where they can catch a perfect glimpse of Shizuka's attending her ballet lessons. When Rui saw Shizuka whisking across the classroom elegantly, a guiltless smile was formed. All the while, Sakuyo said nothing. Suddenly Rui felt something on his shoulders. He turned and realized it was Sakuyo, asleep beside him. He didn't care, and continued his peeking on Shizuka. His heart skipped a beat when he saw Shizuka leaving and before he knew it, he heard a thud. When he looked down, he realized Sakuyo had fallen from the tree.

He failed to catch her.

"Hanazawa Rui…" Tsukushi interrupted into his thoughts.

"Hmm?" Rui carelessly replied.

"Sakuyo-san really is Doumyouji's cousin?" A mixture of bewilderment and realization flowed into Tsukushi as she now comprehends the reactions of those people this morning.

Rui just nods and slumped onto the floor.

"Why didn't you guys mention her before?"

"We don't see the need to."

"… So ka…" Tsukushi settled herself beside him, thinking it was strange.

"There's another three of them, who are not here today."

"I know." And Rui said nothing more.

"Is there anything I should know?" Tsukushi bluntly inquired.

"Why don't you ask Tsukasa?"

Tsukushi's eyes widen.

~*~*~

"Hey!"

"Hmm? Are you calling me?" Makino Susumu turned around and saw a bunch of boys standing behind him.

"Who else would I be calling, idiot?! HaahahahHA!!!" the whole bunch of boys burst out in mocking laughter.

"How can I help you?" Susumu innocently replied. But deep down, he knew it was trouble. These boys are known to extort money from whoever they feel like it.

"Give us your money." The one in the middle coldly uttered.

"I don't have money…" Susumu shivered.

Before he expected it, he was punched in the face, landing on the ground with a thud. Nursing the bruise on his face, Susumu wavered.

"Search him!" the middle one commanded. And his sidekicks immediately rushed over to Susumu, tugging him by the collar and pulling him up in an uncouthly manner.

"I told you I don't have any money!!" Susumu protested when the whole bunch of boys were yanking his uniform and searching through his tattered but usable schoolbag.

"You jackass…" the leader hauled Susumu by his collar as he came to a realization that this boy in front of him is indeed penniless.

"Yo! Jackass!" a voice interrupted them. They turned and saw it was a girl with bandages on her hand and ankle, standing not far away from them. 

"Who're you calling jackass, missy?" the leader drawled, thinking the girl is asking for trouble.

"Who else would I be calling besides you?" the girl sarcastically retorted, pointing her finger at the leader.

"No, no, no…" the girl waved her hand in a dismissive way when she saw the leader marching towards her, making him stop in his tracks. A cynical smile was displayed across his face when he saw that. Tilting her head with her hand rubbing her chin, she continues, "I mean you are the BIG jackass while they…" she shot the sidekicks a fleeting glance "are the brainless jackasses who do anything as told."

"You!!!" the leader lounged forward, wanting to pin the girl against the lamp pole nearby. But the girl seems undaunted by the actions as he moved swiftly forward. Instead a cynical lopsided curve was formed. His hands were about two inches away from the girl when he felt something or rather, someone jerking him backwards, causing him to land on the ground, hard.

The girl leans forward, checking his condition. When she saw he was crying in pain, she smirked, "Tsk, tsk, tsk…" the leader squirts his eyes and found six men in black surrounding him, with looks setting to kill. His sidekicks are long gone.

"You guys may be dismissed." The girl said coolly as she squats down, looking derisively at the leader while her bodyguards disappeared into their camouflage. 

"Just admit you are the biggest jackass in the world and I will let you off… hehe.."

"I… I…"

"Come on, say it. I know you can. Come on." The girl cajoled sarcastically. The leader broke down in tears.

"Tsk, tsk, tsks… fancy a big boy like you breaking down in tears… pathetic…" 

"I beg you to stop." Susumu interjects pitifully. The girl looks up and said, "Who are you to say?"

"He knows he's wrong… let him off." "How well do you know him?" the girl immediately rejoinder.

"I don't know him… but I know you should let him off… you are too much."

"NANI?" the girl stands up, though awkwardly, she hobbles towards Susumu, who falters a few steps back.

_This girl is scary…_ he thought.

"Forget it! You poor boys are no fun to play with." And she turned to limp away, with the leader on the ground dodging her and running away when she pass by him.

"Hey!" Susumu shouts behind her. But she didn't respond and continue her limping.

"Thank you!!" she stopped in her tracks. Susumu thought she is finally receptive to him but how come she is stooping down?

"What's wrong with you?" Susumu ran up to her side.

"My ankle… hurts…" and Susumu helped her to the bench nearby.

"Are you alright now?" Susumu asked when she had settled comfortably on the bench.

She didn't respond.

"Miss…"

"U lu sai ne!! Can't you keep quiet for a moment?!!" the girl snaps back, stopping Susumu from saying more.

_This girl is not only scary… she's also weird.. but I still have to thank her for helping me._

"Thank you." and he gets a pair of piercing eyes in return.

"Did.. did I say something wrong?" and the pair of piercing eyes lingers on him. Susumu gulps as he turned back front, not daring to look at her.

"Why am I doing here?" Sakiyo asked herself.

"Eh?"

"Eh? Eh? Eh? Is that all you know?!" 

"Eh?"

"Argghhh!! OH!" Susumu smiled at her frustrated actions.

"My name is Makino Susumu. What's yours?"

"You don't need to know." Sakiyo coldly replied.

"Oh… I see… who the men in black are?" Sakiyo shot him another exasperating look.

"They're my bodyguards." She still replied as a matter of fact.

"EH??!! Bodyguards?!! You have bodyguards?!" Susumu exclaimed.

"You are as annoying as them, do you know that?" Sakiyo retorted annoyingly.

"Oops..Sorry, it's just that I rarely get to see people with bodyguards…mmm… maybe except Doumoyuji-san." Susumu begins to ponder how many bodyguards Doumyouji has with him.

"Doumyouji?" Sakiyo's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Hai. My ne-chan's boyfriend." Susumu replied as a matter of fact.

"Your NE-CHAN'S BOYFRIEND?! Are you sure we're talking about the same person?! I'm talking about Doumyouji Tsukasa, the heir of Doumyouji Corporation."

"Yeah, I know… Doumyouji of Eitoku High… F4." Sakiyo gasped, unable to believe this boy is telling the truth. Standing up, she turned to Susumu, wanting to say something but nothing came out of her mouth.

"Yeah, I know it's unbelievable… even my sister didn't believe that sometimes." Susumu answered like he knows what's going on inside her mind. Slumping back onto the bench, Sakiyo looks flabbergasted. Turning her head sharply at Susumu, she asks, "Are you sure you have no money with you?"

"Yeah." 

"I don't believe you!" and her hands began to pore over Susumu, who felt ticklish and laughed.

"I told you I don't have money on me!" "What's your name again?" Sakiyo asks suspiciously.

"Makino Susumu." 

"Never heard of it before… your company just got listed?"

"Listed? Nah… my father is… well… out of job now." 

"Eh?" was all she can say.

"Stop talking about me… what about you? What's your name? How come you have so many bodyguards with you?" Susumu took the chance to divert her attention.

"You call that many? Wait till you see my house." Susumu listens attentively while she continues, "Those bunch of irritating idiots… always following me wherever I go and just when I needed them most, they're not there."

"What do you mean?"

"My things were stolen this morning and they were not there."

"How come?" Susumu asked with concern in his eyes.

"I.. Hmm.. nothing." Sakiyo stopped herself in mid-sentence, thinking she would be slapping herself by revealing she's the one who _took the initiative to shake them off._

"Eh?"

"Can you stop your Eh, eh, eh?!"

"Sorry."

*GRRGgrrhhhh*

"You hungry?" Susumu asks innocently.

*GRrgrRRHHH*

"Pot calling kittle black." Sakiyo retorts, rolling her eyes.

"You mean kettle?" Susumu corrected, trying not to laugh.

"WhatEVER!" And she stood up.

"Do you mind coming over to my house for dinner?" Sakiyo cast him an unbelievable look.

"To thank you for helping me today."

"Not again!" Sakiyo whined.

"Ah! I can introduce my sister to you!" Sakiyo lighted up. "Hmm…" Sakiyo pondered, rubbing her chin. 

"Alright."

Susumu smiled.

~*~*~

Tsukushi was walking home. 

~ "Why don't you ask Tsukasa?" ~

Rui's words lingered in her mind. Suddenly a figure overshadowed her. She looked up and realized it was Tsukasa, leaning by a pole and staring at her.

_Speak of the devil!_

"Hi." Tsukasa greets casually.

"Hi." Tsukushi returns back the greeting.

_It feels weird to be so polite to him_

"Where you're going?"

"Home."

"So ka."

"Ja." And Tsukushi walks past him. But Tsukasa's words stopped her.

"Makino Tsukushi. You really think I'll be able to forget you in this life?"

Tsukushi turned back, astonished but at the same time, with tears in her eyes. Tsukasa strides towards her. Touching her wet cheeks, Tsukasa smiled, "Baka."

"Doumyouji…" and she was in his warm embrace once again.

"Did you sleep well these past few nights?" Tsukasa uttered, with a sense of deep solicitude in him. Before Tsukushi could answer, Tsukasa whispers into her ears, "I've been worrying about you these past few weeks, thinking I'm not there for you when you're in trouble..."

"Baka.. What trouble will I encounter?" Tsukushi wavered, thinking Tsukasa finally remembers her!

"I miss you… I keep thinking about you when I was alone." Tsukasa bluntly admitted while wiping her tears with his thumb.

"Me… me too." and they cuddled again.

"Let's go home." Tsukasa finally said.

"Home?"

"Yeah.. Didn't you say you wanna go home? I'll send you."

"I prefer to walk." Tsukushi grins.

"Whatever pleases you." Tsukasa grins back.

Holding her hand tightly within his, Tsukasa and Tsukushi strolled down the slope, with satisfied smiles plastered on their faces. 

~*~*~

"This is your house?" Sakiyo grimaced at the sight in front of her. She had been hesitant when Susumu led her into a shabby street and now this? 

"Yup! Mama! Papa! I'm home!" Susumu yells.

"Why don't they just demolish this dilapidated house? Or the whole street for the matter…?" Sakiyo muttered, looking at the row of similar rundown houses down the street.

"What did you say?" Susumu asks while stepping inside the porch.

"Nothi…" 

"SUSUMU!!" Sakiyo was cut off by an outburst of a loud vivacious female voice. 

"What took you so long.. AH!! You're injured!!!" The woman began to touch Susumu all over.

"Stop touching me, Mama!! It hurts!" Susumu exclaimed.

"I'm checking on your injuries! What will your sis say when she seeeeesss… who is this girl, Susumu?" Makino Mama finally caught sight of a girl standing beside her son. 

"Nice meeting you, obasan. I'm Fujiwara Sakiyo." Sakiyo introduced herself, displaying the best manners she ever has. Susumu is surprised that she actually bows to someone.

"Fuji… FUJIWARA!!! Are you the daughter of the land estate magnate, Fujiwara?!!"

"Ha… hai." Sakiyo was bowled over by the sudden enthusiasm in Makino Mama. Although she met a lot of suckers who tried all means to suck up to her, this one is novel to her.

"COME ON IN!!" and she was dragged inside the house before she knew it.

The house was in quite a mess when they went inside. "Sorry for the mess! SUSUMU! Entertain her while I clear up!" Makino Mama shouts over to Susumu who is standing behind them.

"Sorry for my Mama's behaviour… she's always like that." Susumu embarrassingly explained.

"She's kind of cute. At least my mother would not behave that way." Sakiyo replied carelessly.

"What?" Sakiyo asks when she realized Susumu was staring at her. 

"Nothing.. OH! Papa! You're awake!" Susumu stumped over Makino Papa.

"Ohayo!!" Makino Papa dreamily greets.

"Heheh… this is my father." Sakiyo bows again. "Good evening, ojisan."

"Is that your girlfriend, Susumu?" Makino Papa dreamily asks. And he got a knock on his head by his wife in return.

"ITAI!! What was that for?"

"Don't utter nonsense! This lady here is the daughter of the Fujiwara Corporation. How can our son be worthy of her?!" Makino Mama gave a face of seriousness. Sakiyo thought that was sensible of her to say that but she thought otherwise when she heard Makino Mama's whisper to Makino Papa. "At least not now! Hahaha!!" 

*Sweatdrop*

"Please take a seat while I prepare tea for you, Fujiwara-san!!" Makino Mama continues her enthusiastic chatter.

"You've got an interesting family here, Susumu." Sakiyo commented when she settled down onto the floor.

Meanwhile at the kitchen area… "Look, husband! She's calling our son by his name!! Looks like it won't be long before HOHhoohohoo…" They laughed before they can finish what they're saying.

*Multiple Sweatdrop*

"I'm home!!" another female voice interrupted Makino Papa and Mama's enthusiastic chatter. Sakiyo turned and saw a girl with big brown eyes and short brown hair. She's not the attractive kind but there's a kind of cuteness in her. Sakiyo reckon this must be the sister.. Or rather Doumyouji Tsukasa's girlfriend. Tsukushi didn't take notice of her until she was well inside the house.

"Eh?!" was her response when she saw Sakiyo sitting in her house, looking at her with a curious look.

_Let the fun begin!! Hehehe_ Sakiyo thought as she opened her mouth to introduce herself. She was stopped by a tall figure standing behind Tsukushi.

"Sa..!" Tsukasa opened his mouth to speak, "Sakuyo-san!" but was cut off by Tsukushi.

"Sakuyo?!" Both Sakiyo and Tsukasa replied in unison, bewildered.

_What's wrong with these guys?_ Tsukushi thought as she shifted her eyes from Tsukasa to Sakiyo.

_So… she thought I am Sakuyo…_ Sakiyo thought while looking at Tsukushi.

_Since when she got the idea she's Sakuyo! That's two different girls!!_ Tsukasa thought while scowling at Sakiyo.

"Haha.. Hi!" Sakiyo awkwardly greets. But her bandages caught Tsukushi's attention.

"Since when you are injured, Sakuyo-san? You were fine this afternoon."

"You met Sa…?" Tsukasa butt in. "Ehh? These? AH! I tripped!" but was interjected by Sakiyo.

"So..Ka.." 

"DOUMYOUJI-SAN!! YOU ARE HERE TOO!! WELCOME! WELCOME!! HAVE A SEAT!!" And Tsukushi was pushed over by Makino Mama while Tsukasa is being dragged to sit beside Sakiyo. Both had the piercing kind of look in their eyes when they were looking at each other. Tsukushi thought that was weird for people who knew each other, especially they are relatives.

"YOUR TEA!" Makino Mama places the humble tea set before them. Both Sakiyo and Tsukasa coincidentally took the same cup. The worst thing is, both refused to let go of the cup in their grasp.

"The tea is meant for me, stupid!" Sakiyo whispered, though it was loud to hear.

"Did anyone specify that?!" Tsukasa retorted, pushing the tea cup towards him. 

"You better know your limits!" Sakiyo snatches the cup back.

"Look who's talking!" And Tsukasa was about to snatch the cup when Tsukushi intervenes. She thought the tea is going to topple if the fight continues.

"Give her the tea, Doumyouji!" And Tsukushi snatch the tea cup out of both their hands and hand it to Sakiyo apologetically. Sakiyo shot him a I-won look when she sip the tea which made Tsukasa red with fury. 

"What are you doing here?!"

"Why can't I be here?" Sakiyo answered _innocently_.

"You..!"

"Yo, Makino, he's bullying me…" Sakiyo turned to Tsukushi pitifully.

"Doumyouji!! Don't you dare bully Sakuyo-san! She's your cousin!" With that, she gave a knock on his head.

"Itai!"

Sakiyo then leans over to Tsukasa and whispers into his ears.

"Hohoho… the great Doumyouji Tsukasa actually fears his girl!! Haha!"

"I'm going to smack you!!"

"Bleh!" and her tongue were stuck out to make Tsukasa… well even more irritated. While they were 'wrestling' with each other, Makino Mama and co were looking at them, "Look, Papa.. The scene in front of us is just sooo cute… cousins playing with each other… especially when they are RICH cousins!! Hahaha!!" Makino Mama remarked, standing a few steps away from Tsukushi with Makino Papa and Susumu.

"They're cousins?" Susumu inquired.

"Don't you know, Susumu? Their wealth combined could well last us for millions or even billions of years!!" Makino Mama replied as a matter of fact.

"No wonder she looked so startled when I mentioned Doumyouji-san…" 

Tsukushi was looking at the two all the while when Makino mama pats her shoulder and whispers into her ears.

"Tsukushi, make sure you grab these two golden eggs."

"MAMA!!!"

Tsukushi's outrage stopped the two, who were in a midst of tug-of-war.

"Power…" Sakiyo commented, releasing the grip on Tsukasa's collar.

"That's her…" Tsukasa followed suit, releasing his grip on Sakiyo's throat. Both sat quietly, not uttering a word.

"AH! Fujiwara-san and Doumoyuji-san, do you guys want a bath?" Susumu suddenly butt in.

"EH?" was both replies.

"We can all go baths together, like last time!!"

"Bath together?!" She shot a scanning look at Tsukasa "No way!!"

"That is public bath, dim head! Boys and girls are separated!" Tsukasa replied as a matter of fact.

"Oh, so I assume you bath here often…" Sakiyo retorted, not looking at him.

But Before Tsukasa can say anything; they were hushed out of the house by the Makino parents.

~*~*~

"You're not expecting me to enter this shabby hole, are you…?" Sakiyo looked at the scene in front of her when they reached the public bath.

"Shut up! You heavy cow!" Tsukasa snapped, piggybacking her.

"I shall tear your hair off!!" and she pulled on his hair hard.

"ITAI!! Stop it! You idiot!" Tsukasa jumped, shaking Sakiyo off his back. They stopped when they realized the Makino siblings looking at them, dotted-eyed. 

_She seems… outspoken…_

Tsukushi thought when they were in the ladies bath area.

"Hey… Makino… what's your name?" Sakiyo asked, while taking off her clothes. "Oh! This is lowering oneself…" Sakiyo muttered with a disgusted frown on her when she saw the bath in front of her.

"Sakuyo-san…"

"Nani?"

"Where did we stop this afternoon?" Tsukushi asked with narrowed eyes.

_She's beginning to suspect me_

"Did we ever start?" Sakiyo cleverly answered, knowing her twin's temperament. Tsukushi seems satisfied with her answer.

_She's right, but what can explain the difference in behaviour?_ Tsukushi contemplated. Knowing what Tsukushi is thinking, Sakiyo attempts to divert her attention.

"What do you see in Doumyouji? Or rather… what did Doumyouji see in you? Does his mother know about it?" Sakiyo bluntly inquired while lying casually on the bathtub, with her two arms and her one leg hanging on the tub.

"I don't know… And his mother…" Tsukushi stopped herself to swim close to Sakiyo. "Knows about us." And finishes her sentences when she is beside Sakiyo.

_Since when she became inquisitive?_

"How much he did he offer? One million yen per night?" Tsukushi gasped. "Huh? Three million?!! Unbelievable…" Sakiyo exclaimed, oblivious of Tsukushi's feelings.

"He offers me nothing and I WON'T TAKE IT EVEN IF HE OFFERS TO PAY!" Tsukushi exploded, splashing water on Sakiyo's face as she stood up, naked.

"Hey!!" Sakiyo wiped off the beads of water on her face; feeling annoyed "I'm speaking the fact!" Standing up awkwardly, she continues, "You are ridiculous!"

~*~*~

"Doumyouji-san, what are you doing?" Tsukasa was half naked, together with Susumu in the gent's bath area. His ears were planted close to the walls.

"Shhh!!!" Tsukasa hush, "Damn it! She's asking for trouble!" Tsukasa muttered when he heard something from the other side.

"It's not right to eavesdrop on them, Doumyouji-san…" Susumu replied as a matter of fact. Tsukasa turned back, thinking Susumu is right. But how can he be at ease when Sakiyo is with his Tsukushi?

Tsukasa signed in defeat. "Alright." 

"Come; let me scrub your back!" Susumu suggested and starting his scrubbing on Doumoyuji's back when he sat down. 

"Doumyouji-san?" 

"Nani?"

"Fujiwara-san… may I know whether her name is Sakiyo or Sakuyo?" Susumu asked, while continuing his scrub.

Raising his brow, Tsukasa answers, "Why do you ask?"

"Because I heard Fujiwara-san calling herself Sakiyo but Ne-chan calls her Sakuyo."

"You are much cleverer than your Ne-chan." Tsukasa smirked. Suddenly there was a loud thud on the wall separating the bath areas.

"What's going on?" inquired a curious Susumu.

Tsukasa was already on his way to the other side.

~*~*~

In Fujiwara Mansion…

"What?! Sakiyo is out?!" Sanako thought it was strange for Sakiyo to go out since she was injured. Who will, in their correct minds go out with bandages all over?

"Sakiyo-sama keeps complaining she's bored at home, though we have tried our best to persuade her not to."

"Where's Sakuyo then?" Shiori inquired suspiciously. Judging from the looks of Shiori, Sanako reckon she must be thinking about the thoughts.

"Sakuyo-sama is asleep in her bedroom." The servant replied humbly.

"Let's go find her." Sanako turned to Shiori when the servant was dismissed.

Climbing up the spiral staircase, they reached the second floor. On the second floor led a long corridor with dimly lights. They walked down the aisle filled with rooms. As soon as they reached the second last room, they found Sakuyo soundly asleep in her bed of her huge bedroom.

"There she is… our sleeping beauty…" Shiori remarked when she saw her friend.

"Now where could the other one be?" Sanako pondered while punching Sakiyo's numbers.

*The number you just dialed is currently unavailable. Please try again later or press 0 for voice messages.*

Ending the call, Sanako signs in defeat, "It's the operator again."

"Wakey wakey!!" Shiori climbed onto Sakuyo's bed, waking her with her touches.

"Hmm… Shiori… what are you doing here?"

"Sakiyo is missing." Sanako answered annoyingly while cuddling on a couch near the bed.

"Yeah. Aren't you two together?" Shiori then snuggles herself beside Sakuyo.

"She was asleep when I was awake…"

"And…?" Sanako probes, lifting her head from the couch.

"She's not at home when I came home."

"Where did you go?" Shiori interjects, her curious eyes questioning hers.

"I went to school." Sakuyo replied in point of fact.

"EH?!" Both Shiori and Sanako jumped up, unable to believe the truth.

"So how was it?" Shiori questioned, with sudden enthusiasm in her. Sanako came snuggling beside them.

"I met Rui."

"Koitsu." Both whispered in union.

"Did you see Tsukasa?" Sanako questioned and Shiori interjects, "Last time Sakiyo met him in NY and she said he changed quite a lot…"

"I haven't seen him."

~*~*~

"Maki…!" Tsukasa was greeted with a pair of intense pair of eyes at the doorstep.

"Get the hell out of my way." Sakiyo coldly ordered, with her clothes in quite a mess. It is evident she picked up her clothes in quite a rush.

"What did you do to Makino?" Tsukasa pulled Sakiyo close, his voice signaling danger.

Slapping off his grip, Sakiyo retorts, "Shut up!" and she hobbles away.

Tsukasa was hesitant on whether to step inside the ladies bath room. Just as he decided to walk in, Tsukushi walked out, with her clothes carelessly worn. She had the kind of distant look in her. Tsukasa grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Makino, did she hurt you?"

Makino didn't budge.

"Makino, answer me!!" Tsukasa then scanned her from head to toe for bruises or anything that signals she is hurt but nothing was found.

"I'm alright. Where's Susumu?" Tsukushi finally spoke, making Tsukasa sign in relief.

"I'm here, sis! Where's Fujiwara-san?" Susumu appeared behind them.

"She left already; she had something to attend to." Tsukasa answers, not wanting to involve Susumu.

Tsukasa then sway his arms over Tsukushi's shoulders, "Let's go home." 

~"Things will NEVER work out between the two of you!"~

Sakiyo's words lingered in Tsukushi's mind when they were on their way home. But the one thing that puzzles Tsukushi is when Sakiyo is in the midst of walking out the bath area, she turned back to say, "By the way, I'm not Sakuyo. I'm Sakiyo. Fujiwara Sakiyo. Yoroshiku onegai shimasu." 

And the pair of deep eyes surfaced.


	5. Within An Approaching Hurricane

**Chapter 4 – Within An Approaching Hurricane **

*******

It was late evening in NY when Doumyouji Kaede's personal assistant wheeled into the main entrance of the grand Doumyouji Corporation to the underground parking garage. The young attendant at the booth, after recognizing _the_ driver, quickly threw a salute, before gazing after the polished silver Jaguar with envy as it swerved smoothly into a lot marked: RESERVED, K. Doumyouji. Nishida stepped out of the car with a file in hand and a beep-beep sound was heard before he proceed to the private elevator which would whisk him up to only one level – The 40th floor, the highest level of the corporation where Kaede's office is.

As he emerged from the elevator, he found Kaede sitting comfortably behind her glassy table full of documents as usual, only this time, her back of was facing the front. Nishida strides across the spacious stylish room, but was stopped by Kaede, who unexpectedly turned her wing chair around to greet him.

"You're early." Although it was a casual statement, Nishida couldn't help but feel overwhelmed by the imposing tone in Kaede, which he still couldn't get used to it sometimes.

"Good evening, Madam." Nishida bowed before continuing.

"I was early because I had something important to report to you." Kaede arched a questioning brow as she spoke, "What is it?"

"I received news that the Fujiwara sisters are back in Japan." Kaede remained inexpressive as she stands up and strides across her room to get a drink from her mini bar. Nishida thought it was weird of Kaede to behave that way since the topic was on the Fujiwaras.

With a snifter of brandy in hand, Kaede broke the silence, "You call that news?" 

"Uh… you already knew it?" Nishida blurts out blatantly. "I'm sorry." He quickly apologizes upon seeing the pair of authoritative eyes poring on him, implying it was rude of him to say that.

Letting go of the matter, Kaede sipped her brandy before asking, "How's Tsukasa?"

"Tsukasa-sama was reported to be fine but..hmm.. He was seen at Makino-san's house last night and…"

"Nani?" Kaede blurts, cutting Nishida off. Tightening her hold on her snifter with a scowl darkening her disposition, Kaede was quite taken aback that her son actually remembers that woman in the end.

"And Sakiyo-sama is there too." Nishida was glad he finished his statement when he saw the look on Kaede's face. Kaede was utterly curious.

"What is she doing there?" Kaede's eyes narrowed as she probed, thinking it was unbelievable. After hearing Nishida's account on what happened last night in Japan, Kaede utters, "Have you found out why they were called back to Japan?"

"Sakumi-sama concealed it very well… I couldn't find the real reason behind their sudden return but according to the information I have gathered, it's because Sakumi-sama wants them to get used to Japan culture since it is their heredity." Kaede smirked, knowing very well that couldn't be the reason behind Sakumi's moves. Sakumi always do things with motives that are of advantage to her and this time is of no exception. 

"Which school they are in?"

"They are supposed to be in Eirin High, but I think they changed plans to Eitoku."

"So ka." Kaede strides back to her table. Leaning by the table side, Kaede ponders about something that Nishida couldn't quite make out. 

"May I know what were you thinking, Kaede-sama?" Nishida finally asks.

Kaede looks up, voice brimming of certainty as she says, "I'm thinking of a reunion dinner."

~*~*~

The morning sun shone brightly on Eitoku grounds. It was an ordinary sun day with ordinary birds chipping away in the nearby ordinary trees. Clusters of Eitoku students were chatting intensely as they entered the impressive gate of Eitoku High. Suddenly a polished red Volkswagen came into a halt in front of the Eitoku gates, surprising everyone nearby. Fujiwara Sakiyo and Mitsuhara Sanako stepped out from the front seats while Fujiwara Sakuyo and Onasaka Shiori stepped out from the back seats. Along with them came the gossips from the nearby students, who recognized the foursome upon the first glance.

"OHAAaa… yo…" Shiori enthusiastically greets when the foursome was standing at the gates of Eitoku High. But the path in front of her is immediately cleared before she could finish her greeting. With a lollipop in her mouth, Shiori pouts, disappointed for the treatment.

"Why are they dodging me?" 

"Dodging us, to be specific." Sanako corrected, swinging one arm over Shiori. The four of them then stood abreast in the front gate of Eitoku High as the students continued to be overwhelmed by them.

Placing her hands on her hips while chewing on her bubble gum conceitedly, Sakiyo commented, "so… this is Eitoku High…" before pulling the rim of her sunglass down to scrutinize the surroundings.

"Can't believe we are back!" Shiori immediately shouts, though it was more to talking to herself.

A big chewy bubble was blown before it was burst by Sakiyo, "We're back indeed."

~*~*~

_Why is the school especially noisy today?_

"Did you see them? Woah! I couldn't believe they are really back!"

"Onasaka-san is still as cute as ever!!"

"Why don't you say ALL OF THEM?!"

"HaaaHAaHaHa"

Tsukushi listened to all these tittle-tattle while she was on her way to class. She was climbing up the stairs when suddenly she felt something wet on her, staining her uniform. It is coffee, she realized. She looked up and saw Sakiyo staring down inexpressively at her, with a cup of upset coffee in her hands.

Sanako then appeared on the railing beside Sakiyo. Upon seeing the wretched look of Tsukushi, all she could say was, "Oops."

Both T & S hold their stares on each other for a few seconds before Sakiyo turned away nonchalantly, attracting more curious stares and gossips from the students when she did that. Tsukushi took a deep breath before storming up the stairs, wanting to confront this exasperating woman.

"Ooo… looks like our Sakiyo-sama is in for some trouble…" Sanako remarked as she gazed after Tsukushi, whose scowl threatens to kill anyone who blocks her way. Sakiyo just lounged her back casually at the railing, deadpan, though the cup in her hand was already been crushed into a little ball.

"Why did you do THAT?!!" Tsukushi stood right in front of Sakiyo, unable to control the anger in her. Sakiyo just remains cool and walks away, shoving Tsukushi by the shoulders as she did that. 

"Sakiyo!" Shiori shouts before running after her friend. Sanako just shot Tsukushi a pathetic glance before following suit.

Feeling utterly humiliated and maddening, Tsukushi utters, "Don't push your luck." But Sakiyo ignores her and continue her walk down the corridor way, with Sanako and Shiori looking back surprisingly.

Shiori turned back to Sanako. "Did I hear it wrong? She actually wants Sakiyo to apolo… Itai! Why did you…" While nursing the bump on her forehead, Shiori was about to question Sakiyo for her sudden halt in her tracks when she saw F4 standing in front of them, in their usual stance.

"She's right. Don't push your luck here." Tsukasa was the first to speak. Tsukushi turned upon hearing Tsukasa's voice. The students were immediately aroused.

"What are you? God?" Sakiyo retorted immediately, her face not revealing any expressions of surprise, anger or resentment upon seeing them. 

The way Sakiyo replied makes Tsukushi uneasy. It was too calm, unlike yesterday.

"Sakiyo, you should apologize to Makino, whether it was done intentionally or not." Akira interjected with a disturbed frown on him.

_Done intentionally… or not?_

Sakiyo let out a cynical laugh. "Who are you to judge me? By the way, what's the difference between done intentionally and accidentally? What matters most is I've already done it. And I won't apologize for it." 

Rui could see a muscle flex in Tsukasa's jaws and knew he was holding back. Sakiyo also noticed that and immediately tries to provoke him.

"What are you holding back for, Tsukasa? You can jolly well crush me up on the wall like you used to in the past."

"Sakiyo…" Sanako realized something is wrong. Could it be… well she couldn't be sure. Shiori immediately tries to salvage the situation.

"Weelll… it doesn't sound good for cousins to fight the moment they reunite after 8 years. Why don't we sit down together and have a chat?! Haha…"

"I don't see the need to." Sakiyo answers coldly and shifted her stare to Soujirou for a few moments before walking off as though nothing happened.

When Sakiyo and co were a few steps away from the F4, Tsukasa utters, "If you are up against Makino, I swear you end up no good either."

Without turning her back, Sakiyo answers, "We shall see about that."

When the trios were gone, Tsukasa ran to Tsukushi's side, "Are you alright?"

"Hmm… yeah." The bell for class rings.

"I gotta go for class, see you guys later!" and Tsukushi ran off before any of the F4 members could say anything.

"Now I know why you insisted on coming to school today." Akira stared after the diminishing Tsukushi as he turned to Tsukasa.

"When you guys reconciled?" Soujirou interjected but Tsukasa seems to be in deep thoughts. Hearing no response from their buddy, F2 continued to converse.

"What do you think Sakiyo will come up to?" Soujirou questioned. "I don't know… her behavior is always…unexpected" quipped in Akira.

"By the way, did you guys see the way she stared at me just now? Eh? Where's Tsukasa?" Soujirou thought he was behind him a moment ago.

"He just went off." F2 sweat drops and even more sweat drops when Rui continued, "I'm going home to sleep."

"But we just came here!" Soujirou shouts after the already-walking-down-the-stairs Rui.

"What is F4 coming to…?" Akira mutters, slapping his hand on his temple.

~*~*~

Tsukushi decided to skip the first class as not only she doesn't have any mood to attend, she also don't want to face Sakiyo and co, knowing they are her classmates. She just doesn't feel like facing them right now.

~"Things will NEVER work out between the two of you!"~ Sakiyo's words keep floating in her mind.

She just came out of the restroom when she heard a smooth flowing music played by the piano.

"Who could be at the music room at this time of the day?" Tsukushi wonders as she follows the melodic tune. There, she found a familiar back. On a closer look, Tsukushi realized it was _Sakiyo._ The way her fingers produce such a enthralling tune makes Tsukushi hard to believe she was the same person she saw earlier.

Sakuyo stopped upon acknowledging the intrusion. Looking up, she saw Tsukushi with her blotted uniform.

"Why did you stop?" Tsukushi couldn't help but ask.

"I don't like intrusion." And she closed the piano gently before standing up and walked away.

"Hey." Sakuyo stopped in her tracks.

"You owe me an apology." Sakuyo turned back, a face showing bewilderment but later enlightenment.

Tsukushi was about to say more when Sakuyo bend down to tie her shoelaces. And was totally not prepared to see another person looking exactly like her standing behind her, scowling at her. She was so shocked that she falters a few steps back, missing one step on the ground. But Sakuyo was fast in catching her, holding her by the arms.

"What are you doing here?!" Sakiyo yells, irritated by the fact that Tsukushi seems to be everywhere she goes. But Tsukushi is still bowled over by the fact that there are two persons looking exactly the same standing in front of her, with the only differentiation in the colour of their top. Sakiyo was wearing a red turtleneck while Sakuyo is wearing a white one.

"We're twins." Sakuyo answers finally, seeing the surprised look on Tsukushi's face.

~"By the way, I'm not Sakuyo. I'm Sakiyo. Fujiwara Sakiyo. Yoroshiku onegai shimasu."~

_Twins! Why didn't I think of that?!_

"Because you are a baka!" Sakiyo snapped, knowing what Tsukushi is thinking.

"Don't worry; you are not the only one." Sanako teased, appearing beside Sakiyo with Shiori.

"Enough!" Sakuyo finally snapped, shutting the four girls up. Sakiyo strides away upon hearing that, shoving Shiori and Sanako by the shoulders as Tsukushi shouts after her, "You still owe me a apology!!!"

"Actually…" Shiori started, wanting to clear up the misunderstanding when Sakiyo was gone.

"Sakiyo was not entirely at fault."

"Yeah." Sanako readily agreed, seeing the solemn expression on Sakuyo. 

*Flashback*

Sakiyo lean her arms casually on the railing, with a cup of coffee in her hand and ignoring the stares and gossips around them. Shiori and Sanako were playing in the background, teasing and nudging each other. Suddenly Sakiyo was jerked on her back by Sanako. When both of them looked down, they saw Tsukushi staring up at them, which Sakiyo turned away nonchalantly, making Tsukushi storming up the stairs wanting to confront her.

*End of Flashback*

"So you see, we're not siding Sakiyo, Sakuyo." Shiori finishes, shifting her glance on Tsukushi.

"She didn't even know this girl over here is coming." Sanako interjects, pointing her finger at Tsukushi.

_So that's what happened._

"Have we met?" Shiori leans in, examining Tsukushi with her questioning eyes.

"We.. Uh.. Met at the dango…" 

"Oh! The dango shop! I remember! That night! When Sakiyo was rac…itai!" Shiori was elbowed in the ribs by Sanako before she could finish.

"Anyway, nice meeting you. I'm Onasaka Shiori." 

"Makino Tsukushi." And Tsukushi took the outstretched hand. "Mitsuhara Sanako." Sanako took Tsukushi's hands with a bright smile on her face. As for Shiori, she already looked ready to conserve with Tsukushi as though they were long-time friends.

"As you might have already observed, although Sakiyo and Sakuyo might look as identical as two peas, their personalities are as different as…hmm…"

"A man and a woman." Sanako finishes the sentence, with Shiori bursting out in laughter. "Yeah! I couldn't agree more than that!!"

"And I do want to apologize for Sakiyo though it's not really her fault… well you know what I mean, don't you?" Sanako tilts her head slightly, making Tsukushi unable to resist her 'charm'.

_They do seem friendly though_

"Yeeahh.. Since it's a misunderstanding then I think no forgiveness is needed."

"Haha.. Great minds think alike!"

~*~*~

Hiding unobtrusively at one corner, three pairs of watchful eyes had saw Sakiyo bolting out from the music room.

"Is that one of the sister?" the stoutly one asked, with a scar on his left cheek. The middle one nodded upon checking with the photos he had in hand.

"I don't understand… why WE ARE doing here?! In this goddamn place… in a school?!! Aren't we supposed to abduct Yoshiko instead of them?" The slimmer one, though looked as evil as the stoutly one interjected.

"Be quiet, baka!! How are we supposed to do that when Fujiwara is always with her?!" the one in the middle finally snapped, hitting hard on the latter's head.

"Not always!! We can still strike if we wanted to!" The slimmer one retorted defensively.

"The risk is too big to take! Who knows what will happen to us if we were caught in the act by Fujiwara…" The stoutly one shuddered at the thought of that.

But the slimmer one seems displeased with the information, "But I still don't understand why we are changing our direction to his sisters?! Think about it; JUST think about it, guys! Yoshiko… TAKAHASHI YOSHIKO… hasn't even married Fujiwara yet, already has a pack of his SPs behind her! His sisters! Which is his kin! Do you think they will be left unprotected? Defenseless?"

"Stop your big statement, both of you! Do you guys want the whole world to know what we're up to?!" The middle one rejoinder snappily in a whisper, as he turns to the slimmer one as he continues, "I knew you had designs on Takahashi the last time you saw her, Suzuki… so stop turning everything to your side!!"

"I… I'm not the only one here!! Maeda also thinks the same way!!" Suzuki turned to the stoutly one in defence. "… you bastard!!" Maeda was about to hit Suzuki when he was stopped by the middle one.

"Enough!! You two must remember!! That our ultimate goal is to get our revenge on Fujiwara… and not to satisfy your lust on Takahashi!"

"Besides, I had my reasons for changing our target." The middle one continued in a sneaky way. "The reason why I turn to his sisters instead is because I found out some interesting facts about them"

"Like what?" Suzuki respond scornfully. The middle one shot daggers at him before Maeda butts in, "They don't have SPs?" The middle one smirked. "Not really… I've checked up on them… they did have SPs with them…in fact 24/7… but the girls seems to be a _little stubborn_ to have them around…"

"Which means…?" Suzuki inquired curiously, still not getting the hint.

"Which means our chances are higher in getting them!" Maeda exclaimed, proud of the fact he knows the answer.

"HA! Maybe we could force Fujiwara to exchange Yoshiko with his precious little sisters… One for two…a good barter!" Suzuki immediately suggested.

"Good idea!! I, for one, am excited to know his choice!" Maeda immediately respond back.

The two was about to say more when they saw Sanako and co walking out of the music room.

"So.. You turn out to be our classmate." Shiori was heard saying in the background. The four of them seem oblivious to the 'spies' which is not a few distance away from them.

"Weell… You are the first to be able to make Sakiyo this aggravated." Sanako quipped in.

"Eh?"

"Normally, she wouldn't even give others a glance, not to say capture her attention." Sanako continued, pondering on the reason on why Sakiyo seems so irritated by this girl in front of her though people like Tsukushi usually don't get under Sakiyo's skin.

"So where do we start?" Suzuki inquired quietly, fixing his stare lustily at the girls.

"Let's start with that petite friend of theirs…" The middle one whispered back, his eyes not leaving Tsukushi.

Sakuyo begins to feel uncomfortable. She could sense someone uninvited nearby. Turning her head sideways, she saw no one but the feeling she's getting would not be wrong. There's someone definitely watching them. The two continued their chatter as they walked down the corridor, with Sakuyo lagging behind the three of them.

"You're poor, isn't it?" Shiori suddenly pop out this awkward question to Tsukushi, pointing her finger suspiciously at Tsukushi. Sanako's eyes narrowed.

"Sorry to disappoint you girls but yes, I'm a poor girl indeed." Tsukushi replied as a matter of fact, without a trace of disgrace in her.

"I knew it!!" Shiori jumped up, startling everyone as she continues, "I don't know when it started, but Sakiyo has an unexplainable liking to…"

"Ahem!" Sanako deliberately coughed to throw a cue to Shiori to imply she shouldn't say more than she already has. After all, they had not known Tsukushi for long.

"Eh?" Tsukushi was confused.

_What exactly does Shiori-san want to say?_

"Shiori-san…" Tsukushi started.

"Dispel with the formalities, I hate that. Call me Shiori, okay? I insist." And she smiled.

_Ah… even I can't resist their sunshine smile.. that fellow should smile often, makes me hard to believe they are of best friends_

"I'll try to remember that." Tsukushi teased instead.

The three girls laughed, while Sakuyo's disposition darkened.

***

A/N: Hi guys! This is my chapter four. Nothing great about it but I hope you like it. I know the reunion of T&T looks lame and similar to the real story but as I said before, the main character is Akira! So I won't be focusing much on T&T at this moment *Oh! Kill me for that!* 

And please let me lay my background of the new characters (more coming up! Reminder: Remember Kiyoshi and Kenichi? Well… hehehe… keep your fingers crossed for them!) before I go on plotting about Akira!

Anyway, please do R&R for me!! I desperately need to know how you guys think about my new storyline! Thanx in advance ^v^


	6. Just When You Think The Worst Is Over

**Chapter 5 – Just When You Think The Worst Is Over**

*******

Clad in a white shirtsleeves and black pants, Fujiwara Kiyoshi sat imperturbably at a corner of the family jet, his gaze focusing on the fluffy pure wool that passes by ever so quickly at the window.

Realizing he has not spoken a single conversing word since the call, Takahashi Yoshiko reckoned the call must be something of importance to be able to make the heir of the massive Fujiwara conglomerate to want to return to Japan immediately, casting all his responsibilities aside in NY.

By now, Yoshiko already knew that other than her, there's another person in this world who has the ability to make this auburn hunk beside her to look this calm on the outside yet fire burning on the inside.

Yes, Kiyoshi always had this kind of look on him when she had done _something_ and since she knew she had done _nothing_ recently, she surmised it must be Sakiyo.

Placing her hand onto Kiyoshi's, Yoshiko seeks to grab his attention and she knew she had succeeded when Kiyoshi turned to look at her.

"Is that Hide just now? Is it about Sakiyo?"

Kiyoshi paused for a moment before replying, "Not really."

And silence resumes.

"There's something you're not telling me." A mixture of irritation and suspicion was detected in Yoshiko.

~*~*~

An hour ago, Kiyoshi was still in his NY office, poring over the official documents that lay in a pile on his table. Then there was a knock on his door.

"Come in." Kiyoshi answered, his eyes not leaving the statistical information in his hands.

A graceful lady walks in, places a cup of coffee on his table and in pure American English accent, she says, "Your coffee, Mr. Fujirawa."

"Nikko, I thought… Yoshiko?"

Seeing the surprised look on Kiyoshi, Yoshiko gave off a puckish smile before advancing seductively towards him.

"Will your secretary do this to you?" Yoshiko giggled and nestled herself comfortably between Kiyoshi's thighs while running her playful fingers carelessly across Kiyoshi's chest.

They are about to kiss when the phone rang. Kiyoshi cursed under his breath before pressing the speaker button.

"Kiyoshi desu."

"Bad news, pal."

Kiyoshi's brows immediately wrinkled at the same time he picked up the receiver.

"What is it?" Kiyoshi then realized Yoshiko is staring at him, her eyes questioning his. Unhesitatingly, he turned to the person on the other side of the line "Wait a sec…"

"Wait for me outside while I answer this call, ok?"

Yoshiko was about to protest when Kiyoshi plant a compensate kiss on her rosy cheeks and propel her to stand up.

"I won't be long." Kiyoshi assured when Yoshiko turned to look at him at the doorway.

Before she knew it, they were on their way back to Japan.

~*~*~

"What's exactly that's happening?" Yoshiko probed, unable to hide her curiosity anymore.

Kiyoshi let out a heavy sign. "Remember the race a few months ago, the one in Switzerland?"

"Hmm… the one with Aoki?"

"Yeah. I got news that they are trying to strike back."

"Strike back? Challenge you to another race again?"

Kiyoshi laughed out loud.

"Do you think I need to make a personal trip back to Japan if what they're doing is honorable? Besides, they aren't even qualified to race with me in the first place."

Yoshiko nods, thinking what Kiyoshi said made sense. If not for her…

"So they are in Japan now."

Kiyoshi nods, "Just as I expected."

"Eh?" Yoshiko's eyes widen. "You mean…?"

"They are targeting at my sisters."

~*~*~

"Hey, isn't that Sakiyo?" Soujirou nudged Akira by the shoulders to get his attention. When Akira looked up, he saw it was indeed Sakiyo, sitting alone under the very Sakura tree, scribbling on a spiral book resting on her thighs. Soujirou cast Akira an amusing look when he notices his buddy is keeping his stare at Sakiyo.

"Don't you want to go over?" Akira shot daggers at Soujirou, knowing very well what he meant.

"That's ancient history, alright?" Akira retorted.

"Then why are you blushing?" Soujirou laughed out loud.

"Me blushing have got nothing to do with that incident." Akira grabbed Soujirou by the collar swiftly, making him decide it's time to stop his teasing since Akira appears quite affected by it.

"Okay, okay." Soujirou raised his hands in surrender. Though it's rare to see Akira flare up, he's also quite frightening when he does. When Akira released his firm grip, Soujirou find it hard to believe that he actually have to gasp for breath.

"Anyway, I'm going off, are you?" Akira directs his vision back to the girl under the Sakura tree. "I'll stay."

"Ookay…" Soujirou drawled, realizing Akira did intend to go over to the Sakura tree. "See you tonight."

And Soujirou went off, leaving Akira gazing at the composed girl under the Sakura tree.

"Yo!" Sakiyo looked up & saw Akira staring down at her a few steps away. Without bothering to return the greeting, Sakiyo rolled her eyes and continue her writing.

"What are you writing?" Akira walked nearer and realized she was drawing, not writing. Sakiyo immediately bend up her knees to allow Akira no clue of what's she drawing.

Undaunted by her actions, Akira took the space beside her by lying on his back with his hands tucked behind his head which was followed by a pair of unfriendly eyes staring at him. 

Pretending not to know he was unwelcome, Akira remarks, "The weather is sure nice today." He turned to look at Sakiyo who didn't return his remarks and saw that she was still drawing, though now she appears to be more forceful with it.

"Is that Hisashi you're drawing?" Akira asked innocently, but that finally broke the silence between him and Sakiyo. Clutching the sketchbook on her chest, Sakiyo snapped, "One more word from you and I swear you'll be nursing a bruise on your way back!" Akira immediately directs his focus back to the clear blue sky, though he couldn't care less.

_She's drawing a portrait of someone… a guy if I'm not wrong… who?_

Akira could not decide by his fleeting glimpse. "So…" Akira drawled, "Did you kiss Hisashi on the cheeks after your confession?"

Akira immediately felt pain on his face. "Itaaii… sketchbooks are meant to be drawn, not to smack it right at people's faces!" Akira sat up, rubbing his face.

"Mine is used for drawing as well as smacking people like you!! Besides, who ask your foul mouth to keep talking? That thing between you and me is long over! Why do you have to keep raking it up? Oh! Guys like you are infuriating!" With that, Sakiyo stands up and walks away. Akira is amazed that she can natter so much within a response.

"How can you ever find a decent boyfriend with that volatile temper of yours?! Even if you can, you will drive your husband crazy in no time!" Akira shouts after her and continue under his breath, "This girl is no cute at all!"

"Hey."

"Eh!" Akira quivered, surprised that Sakiyo came by his side as fast as she walks away.

"Hmm…" Sakiyo's hands were in knots.

_What is this woman up to now?_

_How am I going ask him if he knows I'm lying about Hideto?_

"Hmm… you know…"

"What?"

"Hideto and me… you…"

"Oh that! I get it! I won't divulge anything."

"Eh?"

"I know you are playing the same game too."

"Game?"

_What is this idiot thinking of?_

"Don't act innocent, lady! You are seeing Hisashi behind your fiancée's back, aren't you?" Akira uttered exasperatingly while Sakiyo arched one of her brows.

_It's official. He's really an idiot! But since he perceives it that way…_

"Ah hahaha! You seem to have a lot of experiences on that!" Sakiyo commented awkwardly.

"I'm a one-woman man, okay. It's Soujirou." The smile on Sakiyo's face immediately disappeared.

"What?"

"Nothing." And Sakiyo turned her face to her side.

Gently touching on Sakiyo's cheeks with his fingers, Akira attempts to shift her pretty face back in front of him.

"You call this nothing?"

"Yeah. Nothing." And Sakiyo shake off Akira's hand softly.

"You can confide in me, you know, like in the old times." 

Sakiyo let out a weak chuckle. "Enough about me." Then Sakiyo noticed Akira did not respond. "What?"

"Ah, nothing."

For a moment, both of them just sat there, saying nothing.

"Hey?"

"Hmm?"

"Why do you always have to disagree with Tsukasa?"

"Hmm.." Sakiyo gave it a thought. "Did I?"

Akira *fell*

"Like real you didn't! The toys, remember the toys both of you fight so hard for?"

"That's the reason for us being kids! Have you not seen kids fighting for toys before?" Akira thought about his twin sisters as Sakiyo continued her chatter. "Well, of course there are exceptions for people like Rui and Sakuyo who are from outer space." 

Akira sniggers at that statement. "Maybe you're right but what about the times when you practically oppose everything that Tsukasa says and do?"

"That's because he's a nitwit." Sakiyo rejoinder in a matter of fact and when she saw Akira was in the midst of wanting to retort her, she continues, "Ok, remember there was once you guys wanna shake off the SPs that he suggested hitting on the SPs one on one?"

"Uh Huuhhh…" Akira drawled, knowing that was indeed a dumb thing to do, since they were barely four feet then. Judging from Akira's expression, Sakiyo knew he agree with her. "See? Even you know that was stupid even though you didn't dissuade him then."

"That's because he wouldn't listen!"

"Exactly. That's why I'm not wrong to say he's a baka."

"But surely you two don't need a day to bicker that out. At the end of the day, we still end up in square one."

Sakiyo emits an animated laughter. "Okay, maybe I did always disagree with that fellow."

"So you do know how to curve up your mouth…" Sakiyo looked at Akira surprisingly.

"Well, you look better when you smile. When you sulk, you look like a penguin." Akira was immediately *hit* on the head.

"Itai na! You never change!" Sakiyo grins knowingly while a thought flashed through Akira's mind. "I suppose you disagree with Tsukasa on his love matters too?" The grin disappeared and was replaced by a poker face. Sakiyo then sat her legs crossed and placed her hand on her chin, as if pondering about something. After a minute, she says, "Now that you remind me of it…"

Akira reckoned now is the critical time to dissuade Sakiyo from doing anything _undesirable_ to Makino, it's now or never, given Sakiyo's volatile temperament.

"What I meant to say is Tsukasa and Makino went through a lot of obstacles to be able to get where they are now anddd… what?" Akira stopped himself midway when he saw Sakiyo's amused expression. "Nothing, go on."

"What's that look for?" Sakiyo just shrugged nonchalantly which makes Akira feel that Sakiyo's _"nothing"_ meant _"something"._

"You should know what I mean." Akira finishes finally.

"No, I don't know. In fact, I have absolutely no idea what you are trying to tell me."

Akira kept his temper in check and slowly counts to ten in his mind.

_This girl always had the ability to make me fume _

"Hey! Tsukasa has found Makino, have you found yours yet?" Sakiyo leans in closer to Akira which makes him blink his eyes a little. "No? That Sae woman doesn't count? I thought you always like mature women?"

Akira gave a light pat on her head. "Stop joking around! Anyway, no messing with Makino. Keep that in mind."

"You like her?"

"Sakiyo!"

"Hmm… actually I do have a plan on how to deal with her."

"Didn't you hear what I just tell you? You'll get yourself killed in no time by Tsukasa!"

Her animated laughter is heard once again. Akira becomes *dotted-eyed*

"I know Tsukasa loves that binbou very much. I can see it from the way he talks about her."

"Eh?"

"You shouldn't be influenced by Tsukasa by being such a slow thinker."

"You mean you're not going to…?"

"I must admit that that dwarf do irritates me time and again, but not to an extent of me adding her to my wanted list. Anyway, only inane people like Tsukasa would do those kinds of things… besides, I've got better things to do than to bother myself with those binbou people."

"She has a name, okay? Makino Tsukushi."

Sakiyo repeated the name in a more sarcastic manner. "_Makino Tsukushi_."

"You're sure you're not going to mess with her?"

Sakiyo emits an exasperated sign. "Oni-san, that has never crossed my mind."

~*~*~

The bell signaling end of school hours rang. Boisterous chatters from students were immediately heard as they prepare to take off.

"How am I going to survive till the end of the week?" Shiori uttered, with her hand cupping her cheerless face.

"Come on, let's go." Sanako suggested, pulling on Shiori's arms but she did not budge. Instead, her eyes gesture Sanako to look her front. When Sanako turned her head to her side, she saw that Sakuyo is sleeping. Sanako slumped to the floor. "Somebody, please call the ambulance… I think I'm dying."

"Sakuyo-san…" Tsukushi coaxed, leaning down by her desk side, "Time to wake up. Class is over." But Sakuyo still appears dead to the world. Just then, a tall-looking guy appeared by the doorway. He had short neat blonde hair which looked rather charming on him. The girls who haven't stepped out of the classroom simply had their eyes ogled at him.

Shiori was the first to know his existence in their classroom. "Takeshi!!" Shiori jumped, surprised to see Sakuyo's boyfriend cum Kiyoshi's pal right here in Eitoku High. That managed to put some smile into Sanako as she moved forward to embrace him.

"I thought you are supposed to be in Germany now?"

"Supposed to do not necessarily mean I have to."

_Who is this guy?_ Tsukushi just stood by the sleeping Sakuyo, looking at all the commotion.

"Takeshi!" Both Takeshi and Shiori exchanged hugs and kisses. Shiori was glad to see Takeshi but at the same time, suspicious. In her estimation, Takeshi wouldn't and shouldn't be here now, no matter how much he misses Sakuyo. But since he's here…

"What brings the young master of Kanazawa Corporation here?"

_Ka… Kanazawa Corporation…?_ Tsukushi stood frozen. She couldn't believe she's meeting the heir of the biggest IT Corporation in Japan… Kanazawa.

"Well, I miss the four of you."

"Why don't you just say you miss Sakuyo?" Shiori retorted teasingly. Takeshi just flashed his picturesque smile which made the nearby girls all the more captivated. Takeshi directs his vision to Sakuyo, who was still soundly asleep on her own desk with her one hand acting as a pillow. Then he saw Tsukushi, whom he gave a polite nod before striding towards Sakuyo and piggybacks her.

"Where's Sakiyo?" Takeshi asks finally, looking at the two at the doorway, each leaning on one side.

"Couldn't find her." Sanako answered. "Her cell phone is switched off." Shiori adds.

Takeshi turns solemn. "When did you girls last saw her?"

"At the music room where she storms off…" Shiori darted her eyes to Tsukushi when Takeshi has a frown displayed across his face, implying he need more explanation. "Weell… Sakiyo has some kind of misunderstanding with Tsukushi, who is the girl standing behind you." Takeshi turned and faced Tsukushi once more, but this time his face showed no signs of friendliness displayed earlier on. He turned to the two again. "Whatever it is, let's get you girls home first. Do you want to hitch a ride?"

Tsukushi took a moment to realize he was actually talking to her. Takeshi softens his face, "Did I scare you just now? All Tsukushi could do was to shake her head.

"Don't take it personal, I'm not blaming you. It's just that I'm worried for Sakiyo. That lass gets pretty willful at times." Tsukushi nods awkwardly and lower her head a bit.

"So you still want to come along?" Takeshi asked once more in his husky yet gentle tone, making Tsukushi melt on the inside. "No, thank you. I can walk home."

Sanako and Shiori then said their goodbyes to Tsukushi and as Takeshi reached the doorway, he turned back and flashed his photogenic smile, "See you around." Tsukushi could only stare at the blank space at the doorway.

_Kakoii neeee… that Takeshi guy… he's so gentle towards Sakuyo… oh!! How I envy her!! Doumyouji that fellow only knows how to shout at me… well.. Not always.. Okay, occasionally.. Okay, I'm the one who always shouts at him_ Tsukushi thought as she walked the same route back to her home.

"Eh?" Tsukushi was stopped by three guys in front of her. One look at them and Tsukushi knew they meant trouble.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Tsukushi took a few steps back.

"We are your friends." The middle one curved his lips to one side.

"Go to hell!" Tsukushi immediately withdraw and run as fast as her legs could carry her but she was no match to three pairs of running legs. Before she knew it, she was surrounded by the three of them again.

"Don't blame us. Blame Fujiwara Sakiyo. She's the one who ask us to do this to you." the stoutly one spoke with malice while the other two just smirked as they advanced closer to her. 

"You bastards!" With one swift kick, Tsukushi hit on the stoutly one with all her might on the groins before kicking sand to the other two. She heard some swearing behind her as she took off as fast as she could. After a while, when she turned back, she saw they didn't catch up with her, which Tsukushi heaved a huge sign of relief. Bending down to catch her breath, Tsukushi wiped off the beads of perspiration that runs down her face.

"Koitsu…" Tsukushi uttered breathlessly under her breath.

After Tsukushi felt she got most of her strength back, she looked up and saw something flaming in a distance and people were running in all directions. When she got nearer, she realized her house is on fire! The fire is practically eating everything up as the fire blaze through the windows. Tons of people in the neighborhood gathered nearby to watch this dreadful happening.

"Mama! Papa!" Tsukushi cried out in despair and was about to dash into the building when she was stopped by a pair of arms.

"The fire is too strong, miss! You'll get yourself killed!" The fireman warns Tsukushi, who was insistent in going in.

"My family's in there!! I can't lose them, you get me?!!" Tsukushi tugs on the fireman's uniform and was close to breakdown. Just then, one more fire truck and two more teams of paramedics arrived and when there were in the midst of putting out the fire and reviving the saved victims, Tsukushi heard a weak voice calling her, "Tsukushi…" Tsukushi searches frantically around for the voice and finally catch a glimpse of her father lying on the ground nearby with some paramedics. His body and face was filled with smudges. Tsukushi ran to her father's side. "Papa!! Are you alright? Where's Mama? Where's Susumu?"

"Mama… Susumu…" Makino Papa was about to be down for the count when he muttered, "Sakiyo…" And he fell unconscious with Tsukushi calling after him. "Papa!! Don't scare me, Papa!!"

"Miss, your father has breathed in too much smoke. We're going to ferry your father to the hospital before it's too late." And Tsukushi just sat there, speechless as the paramedics carry her father to the nearby ambulance.

"Mama.. Susumu…" Tsukushi sobbed, emotions welling up. The environment surrounding her now is chaotic as people run here and there, each busy in their own job. Suddenly a name flashed across her mind, making Tsukushi clench her fists.

~"Don't blame us. Blame Fujiwara Sakiyo. She's the one who ask us to do this to you."~

~"Mama… Susumu… Sakiyo…"~

"Sakiyo…" Tsukushi uttered the name with hatred.

***

Hmm?? Is Sakiyo really behind this dreadful act? Will the three so-called bad eggs sent by Sakiyo let go of Tsukushi, given what she has done to them? What will Tsukushi do to counter this crisis? Will Doumyouji be by her side? And not to forget, Kanazawa Takeshi and Fujiwara Kiyoshi… why do they come back to Japan suddenly? Will they pose more problems to the cast or…?

In the following chapters, there will be more intensifying scenes between Sakiyo and Tsukushi! Stay tuned!! And don't forget to R&R! 


	7. The Confrontation Pt I

**Chapter 6 – The Confrontation (Part I)**

***

Doumyouji Tsukasa searched frenetically along the corners of the emergency unit of the hospital, hoping to catch a glimpse of his girlfriend nearby. He had received a call from Soujirou, who got news from the TV that Tsukushi's house, along with some others within the building, had been badly damaged by fire and the victims were sent to the emergency unit for revival.

"I should have waited for her!" Tsukasa snapped, frustrated with the fact that Tsukushi is still nowhere to be seen.

The emergency unit itself has been flooded with the influx of patients derived from the fire, as well as medical professionals, who are running to and fro all over the place to attend to the wounded.

"Cool it, Tsukasa.." Soujirou gave a light squeeze on his buddy's shoulders. "Now is not the time to get be agitated." Akira adds with concern in him.

"I know but.."

"Makino…" Tsukasa was interrupted by Rui, whose eyes were anxiously directed in the opposite direction. Tsukasa immediately looked over his shoulders and saw Tsukushi crouching in an unobtrusive corner. Her cheeks were totally wet.

"Makino." Tsukasa hunker down to embrace a dazed Tsukushi.

Tsukushi recoiled upon his touch.

"It's me, Doumyouji. Don't you recognize me?" Tsukasa stated with a worried frown.

Tsukushi took a moment to realize the fact. "Dou.. Hmm…!!" Tsukushi broke down in tears before she could call out. Anguish welled up in Tsukasa as he held a wobbly Tsukushi in his arms.

"Everything's alright.. Everything will be fine…" Tsukasa whispered absent-mindedly with an intention to cease Tsukushi's sobbing. F2 could only look at the two helplessly while Rui just _looked down._

After a while, Tsukushi's sobbing turned into a whimper and before anyone realized it, she had passed out.

~*~*~

When Tsukushi opened her eyes, she found Rui by her side. She was in one of the wards.

"You're finally awake!" Akira arose from the couch, waking Soujirou along the way.

"Where am I?" Tsukushi asked weakly, forcing herself to sit up.

"Don't move. You black out just now." Rui answered, sliding up the covers for Tsukushi.

Just then, Tsukasa walked in.

"How are you feeling?" Tsukasa then walked over the other side of the bed and sat on the space beside Tsukushi while taking hold of her hand. Tsukushi suddenly remembered why she was in a hospital. She spring up in her bed, teary-eyed at the same time tugging on Tsukasa. "Where's my father?! And my mother?! And.. and Susumu?! Where are they?!!"

"Relax, Makino!" Tsukasa pry away Tsukushi's tight grip on him. "Your family is fine! I just checked with the nurses. They are in the supreme wards."

"Really?! They are alive?! All three of them?!" Tsukushi asked to confirm that she did not hear wrongly.

Tsukasa nods while pulling her gently down the bed, "So now all you need to worry is yourself. The doc said you passed out just now because of exhaustion and being overly anxious."

Soujirou arched a questioning brow, "Did I hear it wrong? Makino's family is in the supreme wards?"

"Maybe they just run out of wards. Didn't you guys see the number of patients waiting for a vacant ward just now?" Akira commented casually, running his hands across his rather tousled hair.

"But still, it can't really explain why they end up there." Rui stated coolly, his eyes questioning Tsukasa's.

"How am I going to pay for the bills…?" Tsukushi muttered to herself in concern.

Tsukasa stood up and shove his hands carelessly into his pockets. "According to the nurses, the bills are already paid."

The rest of the cast took a moment to digest this information.

"What a way to tell your girlfriend that you've already paid the bills!" Soujirou teased finally but he stopped smiling when all eyes were on him.

Soujirou looked at Tsukasa for an answer. "Why… it's not paid by you?" 

"It's been paid by a person by the name of _Fujiwara." Tsukasa proclaimed with a hint of surprise in him. Tsukushi turned her head sharply at him, making him feel she was more than surprised at hearing the name of __the payer._

Akira thought that does not make sense. "Don't tell me it's Sakiyo. She's in this hospital too?!"

"I'm going up to see my family." Tsukushi's tone was firm as she slides down from the bed. Tsukasa could detect a sense of hostility from her.

Rui grabbed her by the arms. "You're still weak." But he let go when he saw the slight shake of Tsukasa's head.

"I'm going to grab a drink, you guys want any?" Soujirou asked offhandedly when Tsukushi was out of the room.

Akira was the first one to reply. "I'm coming with ya." Rui shook his head.

"Get me two cups of coffee." And Tsukasa headed for the door.

~*~*~

"258, 260, 262… What is the number, Doumyouji?!" Tsukushi hollered in the hallway, with Tsukasa trailing nonchalantly behind her. He shook his head at her, "This is the fifth time I'm telling you is 268… the one right at the back."

Upon hearing the number plus the location, Tsukushi ran all the way down the hallway, making Tsukasa can't help but yells after her, "Oei!! This is a hospital, in case you haven't realized it! Be careful with that body of yours!!"

Suddenly, Tsukushi stopped in her tracks. Tsukasa thought it was weird and so he looked over Tsukushi and saw Sakiyo standing a distance not far away from Tsukushi. She was wearing a patient robe and looking at Tsukushi, who then moved forward to her. At that moment, F3 arrived behind Tsukasa.

"Hey, here's your coffee." Soujirou nudged Tsukasa by the arms to give him his coffee while he sipped his but Tsukasa just stared ahead, making F3 following suit.

Sakiyo gave Tsukushi an up-and-down scan that comprises of bewilderment and coolness when Tsukushi advanced towards her in a _rather hostile way._

Folding her arms, Sakiyo started to speak, "How is Su…?"

***SLAP***

Sakiyo was given _one tight whack on her face by Tsukushi, which it left a rosy swollen bruise on the left side of her face._

Soujirou spit out his coffee at once, unable to believe what he just saw.

"What is Makino doing?" Akira muttered breathlessly as he looked at Sakiyo, whose angle of face is still her side. Looking at Sakiyo in a more closer look, Akira reckoned she is just as taken aback as everyone else for till now, she hasn't even budged. Tsukasa started to make his way towards them while Rui just stared ahead, acknowledging the other witnesses at the other side of the hallway. 

Shiori gasped in surprise while Sakuyo's eyes widened. Sanako just covered the widening gap between her lips carelessly to signify that she was just as surprised as everyone else. Takeshi and Hideto appeared behind them then. They too, are totally unprepared for that uneventful happening. The five of them had just come out of a room not far away from where Sakiyo is standing when Tsukushi performed that deadly act. 

Shiori was the first one to react as she inched forward, shooting Tsukushi a scowl. "You are ridic…!!" She stopped herself when she saw Sakiyo raising her left hand calmly at her, implying she should stop her rebuke. This composed action made Tsukasa stop in his tracks.

Turning her face back slowly to Tsukushi, Sakiyo drawls in an unnatural calm way, "What was the slap for?"

"For my family." Tsukushi retorted, her eyes piercing through Sakiyo's. Tsukasa could see Sakiyo is holding back somehow as she nursed the slap with her tongue caressing from the inside. Just at that point in time, Sakiyo shifted her gaze at Tsukasa, who is standing a few steps behind Tsukushi. Tsukasa could not tell why she's looking at him as her face is devoid of emotions; even her gaze is as cold as ice. Then…

**_*SLAP*_**

Sakiyo strikes as fast as lighting for that slap. "Now, _this_.. is for your family."

It's Tsukushi's turn to be taken aback as Sakiyo walks away, shoving Takeshi and Hideto aside as she made her way down the hallway.

"Go after her." Takeshi prompts Hideto who runs after her unhesitatingly. But Sakiyo is too quick for him for she slams the door right at him. Hideto could only look back at Takeshi and co with a helpless shrug.

Shiori could feel her anger rising. "Sakiyo just saved your family's asses! And this is how you..!!!"

"Enough, Shiori! Let's go." Sakuyo interjected before she starts to walk away, with Takeshi tagging beside her. Though Sakuyo did not say anything awful to her, Tsukushi could sense that she was upset with the slap too – Her fleeting glance at her tells everything.

"Listen here and listen good." Sanako's tone was unflinching as she speaks, "For that slap, you are now the enemy of F4." Her eyes revealed nothing but enmity. "Face your worst nightmare, Makino Tsukushi."

And Sanako swaggers down the hallway, along with the others, who heard what she says. Sakuyo shoots Tsukushi another of her impassive glance, sending unknown shivers down Tsukushi's spine.

Then she felt a pair of firm hands on her shoulders. It was Tsukasa. "Let's go."

~*~*~

"The fire was so huge but Papa's reaction was fast too!! I quickly grabbed a basin and fill it with water and then I splash it into the fire!! But I forgot it has a hole in it…" Makino Papa immediately got a *hit* by Makino Mama. "If I was you, I would keep it to myself."

"Baka ne.. Papa.." Susumu laughs, but he notices his ne-chan was not laughing. Instead she just sat there, dazed.

The Makino family is in the supreme ward now, enjoying the reunion.

"Thanks to Fujiwara-san that we get to escape the fire with only minor injuries…" Makino Mama stated casually while looking at Tsukushi.

"Tsukushi, did you meet her just now? We've gotta thank her."

"Ehh.. yeah, I…uh… I've already done that…"

_By giving her a slap Tsukushi adds on in her mind guiltily._

"By the way, why is she doing in our house?"

"She said she left her cell phone with us and just as we found her cell phone under the shelves, there was fire." Susumu replied, his suspicion growing.

"Wow! She was brave! She dashed into the fire to save the kids!" Makino Mama chatters enthusiastically. "Then fire got into our side and we were stuck but somehow she manages to come save us…" 

"Why didn't I see you guys…?" Tsukushi mutters to herself. But Susumu answers, "I think you got ferried to the hospital already, with Papa."

"She's good neee, don't you agree, Papa? Not only she saved us, she also arranged for us to stay in such a fine ward!!! Tsukushi!!! You've gotta thank her for us!!!" Tsukushi felt all the more guilty for the slap with Makino Mama continuous praise at her.

_Why didn't I think of that?! Baka! Baka! Baka!! She has paid for the bills and she was wearing a patient robe and had some bruises here and there when I saw her!!! Only an idiot is blind not to see that!! And guess what? I'm that idiot!!_

"Aarrgghhhh!!!!"_ All three thought it was strange for Tsukushi to be scratching her head in such an aggressive way._

"Ne-chan… what are you doing?"

Just then, they heard Tsukasa and co talking outside.

"Sakiyo wouldn't resort to this kind of despicable act, you know her, Tsukasa." Soujirou was the first one to be heard. "And she said it never crossed her mind that she plans to mess with Makino." Akira was the next one to be heard. "She really said that?" Tsukasa was then heard. "Maybe it's an accident and Sakiyo somehow or another happened to be blamed by it." Akira was heard again.

"No. Makino wouldn't _somehow or another slap Sakiyo across the face for no good reason. There must be something Sakiyo did.. That provokes Tsukushi…" Tsukasa surmises. "Something real bad…" Rui adds._

_Thanks, Doumyouji… for knowing me…_

All the while, the Makino family has been listening attentively to the conversation. The trio turned to Tsukushi surprisingly when they heard of the slap incident.

"You slapped her?" Susumu asks incredulously at her sister.

"Weelll.. There was a misunderstanding…" Tsukushi awkwardly explains. "OH MY GOD! You slapped her!! When did Mama teach you to be that ungrateful?!" Tsukushi was shaking her head at the trio, who advanced towards her. Then before she knew it, she was pushed out of the ward. "YOU ARE NOT COMING HOME TILL YOU APOLOGIZES TO HER!!"

F4 was surprised that Tsukushi propped out of the room as she slumped onto the floor.

"Well, you could stay at my house if you want to." Tsukasa stated, with a hint of playfulness in him.

Oblivious to what Tsukasa had just said, Tsukushi mutters, "What have I done…?" 

"You've wronged a good person, that's what you've done." Akira remarks casually. Tsukasa shot daggers at Akira, who awkwardly looks away then.

"We better clear up the misunderstanding and we better clear it up fast." Soujirou reminded the group. "I think Sanako meant what she said." Tsukasa looked down at Tsukushi in thoughts. "We have to talk."

"Where's Akira?" Soujirou asks, realizing Akira is nowhere to be seen.

"He just turned at the corner." Rui coolly answers.

~*~*~

Mimasaka Akira stared at the door which hung a note that says, 'GET LOST!!' Taking down the note and looking closely at the forceful handwriting, Akira smiled sheepishly to himself. He turned the knob and found that it was locked. So he places his ears close to the door to detect any sounds of movement inside.

Silence.

Just then, the door jerked opened to reveal a surprised Sakiyo.

"What are you doing here?" Sakiyo asks in an obviously grumpy way.

"I just got a call from my heart that somebody wants to address her grievances." Akira quipped but he got a slam at his face for a response. Turning the knob, Akira was glad the door isn't locked. When he got a view of the inside, he found Sakiyo standing by the window. Akira waited for her to speak as she knew once she did; there will be no stopping her. But all Akira could hear is his own breathing.

So he started to prompt her. "I can see somebody is alive and well…" Akira saw a movement of her head but still, no talking. 

Akira began to use the 'provoking' tactic. "Makino, that girl… shouldn't… _in any case_ just slap you… so what if she's Doumyouji Tsukasa's girlfriend? You're Fujiwara Sakiyo, for Goodness sake! Even Tsukasa gives way to you sometimes!  And, and only you slap people and not vice versa!!"

There… it finally snapped Sakiyo's silence.

"And what did _I _do? I merely went to her house with the purest intention of getting back my cell phone though deep down in my heart.. deep deep down in my heart…" Sakiyo emphasized by pressing her hands down on her chest in such a way that makes Akira laughs. "I don't want to step into that part of Tokyo!! And guess what? That area was so dilapidated that it caught fire!! And, and what did _I_ do again? I saved her neighbours!! Most importantly of all, I _saved her family!! Not only did I save her family, I arranged for them to stay in the supreme wards, __which they might not be able to stay in for all their lives!! And the stupidest thing I've done is to go to the nurses and says _^Charge the Makinos bills on ___me.__^" Akira is trying hard not to laugh his guts out for Sakiyo's actions are too funny. The way she says 'Charge the Makinos bills on me.' is especially comical with the actions she made as she said that._

"And what did I get in return for being the good guy? I got a smack on my face!! And that woman dares to say, _^For my family^…" _

Sakiyo gasps for breath after she finished her whining.

"I already told you not to mess with Makino…" Akira teased, resting his back on her bed. "But coming back to the point, you must have done something to provoke her." 

"Huh?! Getting back _my cell phone from _her_ house is provoking her?" Sakiyo was utterly exasperated as she continues to whine, "I knew I should have sent someone over instead of making a personal trip! Or I should just get a new one!"_

"What about this morning when you poured your coffee over her?" 

"Excuse me, who ask that princess to stand there when my drink toppled?!"

"Anyway, that might be the cause behind her slapping you."

"Petty." Sakiyo then slumped beside Akira on the bed and nurses the rosy side of her face with her hand. Akira can't help but stretch his hand to touch her face.

"Does it still hurt?"

"A little…" 

And their eyes met.

Neither of them looks away until…

"You do have a fiancé, you know…?" A voice interrupted them. Akira looked up and saw a guy lounging by the doorway, looking at them with a hint of curiosity.

Sakiyo's eyes widen. "Ken…" 

***

There you have it! One more new character introduced… but if you have noticed, I've already mentioned him in my [Prologue].

Trouble seems to be come one after another for Tsukushi… will she be able to make through it like she always does, especially now, it's Sakiyo she's up against with? And why did our Doumyouji seems to be different towards Sakiyo? Coz if it's other girls who gave that slap to his Makino… well… you guys know _what will happen to them…_

In the next chapter, the twins' brother, Kiyoshi will have some scenes with Tsukushi, does he want 'revenge' because Tsukushi slapped his sister or…

Keep your fingers crossed!! And don't forget to R&R!!

P.S: thanks, Nur!! For coming up with the title for me;p


	8. The Confrontation Pt II

**Chapter 7 – The Confrontation (Part II)**

*******

"They left when I was ten." Tsukasa begins to reminisce those days when Sakiyo and gang were still around. "I always thought we might end up together in the future, given our relations and affluence." Tsukushi's eyes widened.

Tsukasa and Tsukushi are at the rooftop of the hospital. Soft breezes caress them as Tsukasa continues with his back facing Tsukushi.

"But that's what I thought before I met you." He then turned to face Tsukushi, who were still silent but Tsukasa could tell she was relieved. "We met in NY once… you know that time… when you came after me." Tsukushi nods. "We talked for a while… and ironically speaking, both of us found each other changed." Tsukasa then placed his hands on Tsukushi's shoulders. "She has her fiancé and I have you." Unhesitatingly, he caresses the part of her face where it was slapped. "Does it still hurt?" Tsukushi shakes her head slightly. "I'll get her for this." Tsukasa added in a whisper.

"Doumyouji…" Tsukushi was, for the first time, speechless. Not because she had nothing to retort, but she was really moved this time.

_I can't believe this fellow really cares this much for me… if this was a dream, I hope I'll never wake up._

A childlike smile spread across Tsukasa. "But coming to the main point about _that _woman…" Tsukushi could sense he was a bit hesitant. "I trust you, Makino but I also know Sakiyo."

Tsukushi looked down in thoughts. "I understand but… she did sent three guys after me, and subsequently, my Papa muttered her name before he blacked out during the fire… that's why… that's why I was misunderstood."

"What did you say? She sent three guys after you?!" Tsukushi nods to conform what she just said. "They said so."

"How did they look like?" Tsukasa's brows wrinkled in consternation.

Tsukushi took a few minutes to recall the henchmen. "One was short and fat, with a noticeable scar on his cheek while the other, though taller is equally loathsome… I can't remember well…" 

"Think, Makino, Think." Tsukasa probes anxiously, thinking their misunderstanding might start from there. 

"Hmm… Uh… AH! The third one also seems to have a scar… on his neck." 

"What kind of scars?"

"It looks something like an 'F'…"

"F…" Tsukasa utters under his breath. "Yeah, like this.." Using her finger, she showed Tsukasa where the scar was located and how it looks like. It was on the right side of the neck.

Subsequently, Tsukasa said nothing. His brows just wrinkled in consternation. Finally…

"Makino…" Tsukushi was always mesmerized when Tsukasa call her name in such a low deep voice.

"Nani?"

"Let's go for a holiday after this is over. Just the two of us."

Tsukushi's eyes widen.

~*~*~

Sanako, Shiori and Sakuyo have been hanging out at the balcony of the Fujiwara Mansion since their return from the hospital.

"Damn, it suckkkkss…" Shiori drawls, her hand cupping her dull face while the other just hung in mid-air.

"Sakuyo…?" Sakuyo looks up from her seat. "Say something before I forget how you sound like…"

No response. 

*Sweatdrop* Sanako pouts, letting her tired body slouch onto the glass table. Shiori suddenly spun around at the railing. "Do you girls think we should tell Ni-chan about this? You know… since he's here?"

Fujiwara Kiyoshi had greeted the girls when he arrived home a while earlier, before retreating to his study. None of them brought up the slapping incident until Kiyoshi asks about the whereabouts of Sakiyo. That's when Sakuyo stopped the girls.

"Why did you stop us?" Shiori probes, thinking they should tell.

"I don't want to complicate matters." Was all Sakuyo said.

After weighing the possibilities in her mind, Sanako chimes in, "Sakuyo's right… the most important thing right now is those scumbags. _But_ that doesn't mean we are laying off about that girl. She just has to wait."

Shiori emits a helpless sign. "Why did she slap Sakiyo?" Sanako immediately retorts, "Why, is not important anymore, what's important is that the slap has already been given."

"Damn, it sucks!!" Shiori throw her hands up in helpless dismay. "First, the dirtbags ruined our freedom! We can't go clubbing, nor can we have late nights out! We can't even really go out in the day unless we have personal escorts! All we can do is to stay in that boring school! And now this!"

Sanako leans back to her seat. "Yeah, I agree but I gotta admit what Ni-chan did is for our own good."

Shiori and Sanako then looked at each other concurrently. _*sign*_

Sakuyo took a sip of her rose tea. "I think they are in Eitoku."

Both looked at Sakuyo with disbelief. "Eh?!"

"If I'm not wrong, we are the ones who caused things to happen this way."

"What way?" Sanako anxiously probes. Sakuyo then gave a summary of what she felt for the slapping incident, including the time when they were walking down the corridor with Tsukushi. "I overheard the conversation between Tsukasa and his girl." Sakuyo finally finishes, leaving the two flabbergasted.

*Flashback*

After being denied by Sakiyo at the door, the girls suggested going to the washroom for some powdering up while the boys went to pick their cars. Sakuyo was the last to step into the washroom when she saw the exit door ahead slightly ajar, indicting somebody had just went through the door. Letting her curiosity to get ahead of her, Sakuyo decided to check it out and found Tsukasa and Tsukushi alone, at the rooftop. She was about to leave when she heard Tsukushi talking about the three guys. Then she lurked back to the restroom, leaving T & T in private when she found Shiori and Sanako greeting her at the doorway of the restroom. 

*End of Flashback*

Sanako arched a questioning brow. "So that's what you're up to just now…" Sanako teases but within a sec, she turned serious. "So you think they wanted to use Tsukushi against us?"

Sakuyo nods.

Shiori cups Sakuyo's face. "You are indeed a genius, Sakuyo! Fancy you fitting a puzzle like that in that brain of yours! You really deserved to be the elder twin!"

"Hey, look who's that with Sakiyo?" Sanako prompts the two to look at the portico with a gesture of her finger.

Sakiyo and Kenichi had just stepped out of his BMW convertible and were walking hand-in-hand into the Mansion when they were caught by the trio at the balcony, which gives a direct view over the vast area upfront.

Sanako's lips curved. "He was fast."

"Iko!" Shiori already headed for the door. 

~*~*~

"Welcome home, Sakiyo-sama. And am I pleased to see you, Kenichi-sama." The Butler smiled when he saw the two walking in hand-in-hand.

Sakiyo's eyes darted aimlessly, a sign to imply she's uneasy. "I, Hmm.. going up for a wash up." Kenichi was surprised when she gave a light peck on his cheek before she released the hold on his hand. Kenichi's stare never left her until she disappeared around the corner.

"She's a gift, don't you agree, Kenichi-sama?" The Butler teases when he saw Kenichi staring into space.

Kenichi gave off a guiltless smile. "Yeah. And I am the owner of it."

The two men laughed as they made their way down the lounge.

"I can see she's changed… of course the credit should go to you, Kenichi-sama."

Ken gave it a thought. "There's no need for such formalities when we are alone. Call me Ken."

"That doesn't sound good. Kenichi-sama would be fine." The Butler insists with a fatherly smile. Ken just shakes his head to show his admiration for the Butler's stubbornness.

"By the way, how is Sakiyo-sama's injuries? That child just gets me worried all the time. She just got injured not too long ago at her ankle and wrist."

"Hmm??" No wonder he thought Sakiyo was limping though slightly just now.

"Didn't she tell you? Ah! I guess she doesn't want you to worry. Her bandages are just removed a few days ago. My heart nearly stopped when she called to say she's in a hospital because of a fire."

Ken remains silent for a while. "The doc says she suffered minor cuts and bruises here and there with no serious danger. Just a few days of recuperating would be fine."

The Butler then stopped in his tracks and gave a pat on Ken's shoulders. "That lass sure need more love to cheer her up. Stay longer if you can."

Ken nods his head without a second thought but then the image of the guy lying on the hospital bed popped up. "By the way, do you happen to know of anyone by the name of Mimasaka Akira?"

The Butler lights up in surprise. "May I know why do you ask?" Ken just waved his hand dismissively. "Forget it."

Knowing Ken is in doubts, the Butler gave off an assuring smile. "He's a close friend of Sakiyo-sama's cousin, Tsukasa-sama."

Ken arched a curious brow. "Doumyouji?"

"Yes. Sakiyo-sama plus the other three missies used to hang out together with them… when they were young."

Ken lowered his eyes in an unconvincing way. "So ka." 

The Butler quickly adds, "I believe they are just friends, if that's what you're worried about." The Butler gave an assuring pat on Ken's shoulders, making him smile in embarrassment. 

The Butler suddenly gave a slap on his own temple. "I nearly forgot. Kiyoshi-sama is back."

Now, it's Ken's turn to light up. "Really? Where is he? I go find him now."

"I think better not. He's not in a good mood. I call on him later for you. He'll understand."

Just then, Ken was covered in his eyes by a pair of delicate hands. Knowing who it is, Ken shoots, "It's kinda boring if you used the same tricks twice, Shiori." The hands immediately released its hold. Turning around, he saw Shiori pouting at him. "Can't you act stupid for a while?"

"I thought we just talked at two different continents a few hours ago." Sanako quips, coming up with Sakuyo.

"Actually, I was in Korea for a conference. The Washington one has been cancelled" Ken blurts as a matter of fact.  

"Woah…" Ken could see Shiori is up to her teasing again. This time, she hummed the song 'Just when I needed you most'.

Ken laughed out loud.

~*~*~

Alone, Ken was lounging against the corner of the window of a grandly decorated guest room with a cigarette propped in between his fingers.

"When did you start to smoke?" Sakiyo interrupted his thoughts by grabbing the cigarette in his hand. She studies the small roll of finely cut tobacco a little before throwing it onto the floor to stub it out.

Dressed casually in an oversized navy sweater, Ken thought she looked cute. "Since the day I said I promise."

*Flashback*

Ken and Sakiyo, each in own thoughts, were seated side by side on his majestic bed of the Hayashida Mansion in NY. Ken was naked to the waist while Sakiyo was unkempt.

"Sakiyo…" Ken started with a look of seriousness. "I shall give you a period of six months to get over him. During this period, I will not force you on any matters regarding the two of us, nor will I try to take you in any way. But after the time is up, the only guy you can think and care about will be me… me and me only. Is that a deal? "

Sakiyo starts to fidget. "I do have a father…" She turned to look at Ken, whose face revealed nothing like the usual him. "And a brother…" She quickly turned back front with a nervous gulp. Ken closed his eyes to keep his temper in check. "You know what I mean." He said finally. The way Ken enunciated his every word makes Sakiyo feel he is irate. She then turned to him in a whisper, "Is that a promise?"

"I promise."

*End of Flashback*

Sakiyo seeks to avoid what Ken is trying to say. "Smoking is bad for you. Especially since you have a tight schedule." She then caresses his hair with soft strokes of her hand. Ken responds by hugging her at the waist. 

"Only the one who starts it can end it."

_!! He seems persistent about it!_

"The time's not up yet." Sakiyo said instead.

"It will be… in two weeks time."

_Argh! He kept track of it!_

Sakiyo flashed him a naughty smile. "Then we shall talk about it in two weeks time." She released her hold on his neck and tries to make her escape but Ken's steadfast hold on her seems too hard to overcome. Looking up, she saw Kenichi staring down at her in concern.

"I want you to be happy." Sakiyo remains silent, staring at him with those big almond-shaped eyes of hers. "I want us to be happy." Sakiyo still remains silent. Ken emits a helpless sign. "Is there anything you should tell me?" Sakiyo ponders the question for a moment. "Nope."

Ken then took her left hand and gave it a slight twist. Sakiyo immediately squeaks, "What was that for?!" But she got enlightened when Ken shot her a knowing look. She turned away from Ken, thinking hard of what to say.

"I…uh… had a fall."

_What a lame excuse you came up with, Fujiwara Sakiyo!! Eh? Why is there no response?_

She spun around to catch Ken arching an unimpressive brow at her. Sakiyo took a deep breath. "Okaayy… I was injuredd…" Sakiyo starts to stutter. That's when Ken eyed her suspiciously. "Because of…?"

"Because of.. hmm.. because of…"

_I'm so damned!_

"Racing." Sakiyo quickly closes her eyes in dismay at the same time she enunciates the forbidden word.

Ken's reaction was just as she expected. "You WHAT?!!" 

Sakiyo immediately interjects, pointing her finger accusingly at Ken, "That's PRECISELY the reason why I kept it from you!"

Ken slaps his temple. "Don't you know how _dangerous that can be?!! You are a girl, for God's sake!! Can't you act like a normal girl for just a while?!! And… and YOU are only SEVENTEEN!!"_

Sakiyo rolled her eyes upon seeing the wretched look in front of her. "I don't want to start a fight." She said instead. Ken slumped onto the nearby settee, exasperated. Sakiyo was about to confute when Sanako interferes, sauntering into the room together with Shiori. "Knock it off, guys! We could hear you at the other end of the hallway!"

"What's the matter? What's wrong?" Shiori inquires, with her hands on her hips.

"Ask him!" And Sakiyo stomps off, leaving the two clueless. When both turned to look at Kenichi for an answer, he looks away in an obviously upset mood.

Shiori mouthed the words 'What is going on' at Sanako whose lips curved down with a helpless shrug.

~*~*~

Makino Tsukushi stood in front of a stately mansion, gaping.

Together with her were Shigeru, Sakurako and Yuuki, who came to visit her right after they heard of the fire accident. Though Tsukushi had prepared herself in advance that she would see something _like this_ before her, she still can't stop the widening of her mouth when they arrived at Fujiwara Mansion. The mansion, with its nicely mowed gardens and ornate fountains at the sides, looked as majestic as the Doumyoujis', if not better. Its grandeur is all the more impressive with the sun setting in the background.

~*~*~

At the hospital…

"Tsukushi! Are you alright?!" Shigeru came bursting into her ward, followed by Sakurako and Yuuki.

Tsukushi gave off a wan smile. "I'm okay."

"Where's Doumyouji senpai?" Sakurako asks, looking around. "He just went to the registrar to help me to check out."

Yuuki gave a light squeeze on Tsukushi's shoulders. "It must have been awful." Tsukushi shakes her head slightly with a wan smile.

Shigeru took the space beside Tsukushi on the bed. "Where are you and your family gonna stay now that your house is practically gone?"

"My family still needs to be under observation.. as for me.. I don't know.. but Doumyouji did offer us to stay with him but.."

"But what?" Sakurako interjects, looking ready to tell off. "He's your boyfriend. He's right in wanting to take this responsibility. If I were you, I would have already said yes."

Tsukushi smirked. "Precisely. I'm not you." Sakurako rolled her eyes. "Fine."

For a moment, none of them spoke.

"Ah!" Sakurako slapped her mouth, "How could I forget?"

"What?" Tsukushi's brows wrinkled in bewilderment. Sakurako leans in to Tsukushi. "We heard about it."

Tsukushi still don't get the picture. "Heard about what?" 

"That you gave Fujiwara Sakiyo a slap!" Then Sakurako clapped her hands to show her admiration at Tsukushi. "You are truly my idol, Makino senpai! Other people would be busy sucking up to her and yet, here you are… woo hoo~~ way to go, Makino senpai!"

_Bad news sure spread fast!!_

Shigeru leans forward with obvious curiosity. "What's her reaction?"

"Weell… she gave a slap back."

"Ouch!" T3 exclaimed in unison. Shigeru then stood up abruptly with hand on her chin. "I heard she's cousins with Tsukasa and her temperament is said to be as volatile as Tsukasa." She then shoots Tsukushi a glance. "Well, the past Tsukasa, to be specific."

Yuuki then butt into the conversation. "What exactly happened?"

"Long story." Tsukushi then tells the whole picture to T3, from how they met to the slap incident. Sakurako gave a fretful gasp when Tsukushi told them what Sanako said.

"She… she really said that?" Tsukushi could see Sakurako's face had turned pale. Tsukushi nods furtively, her burden added with Sakurako's reaction.

Shigeru gave a light nudge on Sakurako's shoulders. "What's with the look?" Sakurako ignored Shigeru's earlier probing and turned to Tsukushi. "Isn't there any way to salvage the situation? What did Doumyouji senpai say about this?"

An uneasy feeling welled up in Tsukushi. "He said he will settle it."

"How?" Sakurako's immediate rejoinder made everyone at present uncomfortable. "You're scaring us, Sakurako-chan.." Shigeru finally exclaimed to show her uneasiness.

"I'm not! If things get worse or being handled improperly, I think not even Doumyouji senpai can save the day."

"Why?" T3 asked in unison.

"Long story. I'll tell you girls later but anyway, the F4 girls are not as innocent as they appear to be."

"F4…?" Shigeru thought it was weird. 

~"For that slap, you are now the enemy of _F4_. Face your worst nightmare, Makino Tsukushi."~

Realization flowed into Tsukushi like hot water.

_Sanako-san did mentioned the word 'F4'_

Sakurako frowned. "I'm not too sure about that. But that's what they claimed they are too. Anyway, we gotta resolve this thing fast."

Tsukushi was stumped. "Eh?"

"Huh?! You still don't get the picture?" Sakurako exclaimed exasperatedly at Tsukushi. "I can vouch for my life that Mitsuhara meant what she said." 

"What are we gonna do now?" Yuuki said instead.

There were sparkles in Shigeru's eyes as she said, "There's only one thing we can do now."

Doumyouji was shoved out of the way when he came back from the registrar to pick Tsukushi up. He thought it was strange to see Tsukushi being dragged away by Shigeru. He muttered some swearing under his breath before he sets out to run after them when Tsukushi turned back, "I'll call you!" That's when Tsukasa inhibits his steps. 

"That monkey girl…"

~*~*~

Thirty minutes later, the four of them stood abreast in front of their destination with a cab pulling away from them.

Shigeru studied the place a little. "Here we are."

"Now let's ring the bell." Sakurako nervously reached for the bell button. A few minutes later, a servant came by, shooting them a look that neither of them can make out.

"The four of you must be the part-time housemaids recommended by Miyo-chan!" The servant assumed.

"EH?!" T4 exclaimed in unison.

Out of the four, Sakurako seems to be the most affected as she starts to protest, "Obasan…!" But the servant seems to be oblivious about it as she opened the small gates to let them in while continuing her chatter, "Just when I need help with my work. Come!"

"Obasan…!! We… ouch!" Shigeru gave a pinch on Sakurako's shoulders. She quickly pulled T3 close to her. "We shall move as the wind takes us."

_I can feel trouble coming… again_

***

Hi everyone! Thanks so much for all your reviews! I really appreciate it!

So how you guys find this chapter?

I know in my earlier chapter [Confrontation Pt I], I mentioned that Tsukushi would have some scenes with the twins' brother in this chapter but if I really include it in this chapter, it would be too long so I decided to keep it for my next chapter… so do keep your fingers crossed still!! 


	9. When a Good Idea turns BAD

**Chapter 8 – When a good idea turns bad**

*******

T4 followed the chubby servant all the way down the basement of the mansion, all the while listening to the lively chatter of the middle-aged woman.

"I believe Miyo-chan has brief you about the Fujiwaras and its rules and regulations here, in the mansion. Oh! By the way…" The servant suddenly spun around, catching T4 in surprise. "Since we don't provide lodging for part-time housemaids, please come by the back entrance the next time you girls report for work. You girls are lucky that Madam wasn't here but anyway the main entrance is meant for the family members and their guests." 

Without waiting for the girls to reply, the servant continued her way down the hallway of the basement with her lively chatter at the same time Sakurako decided her patience has reached the maximum.

"That's what we are in the fir… itai!!" Shigeru immediately elbowed Sakurako at her ribs when the servant turned around. "I beg your pardon?"

"Nootthing…" Shigeru then gagged Sakurako with her hands as she looked ready to retort.

*Sweatdrop* Tsukushi and Yuuki shared a knowing look. Finally they reached a room with the word 'Laundry' on the door. Stepping in, they found all eyes settled on them as they followed the servant down the room. The room itself is divided into several sections: Washing, Drying, Ironing, Storing, and Stitching. They reached the Storing section where the clothes are neatly pressed and stacked at the respective corners for collection.

"Here are your uniforms, girls!" the servant passed their uniforms to them one by one from one of the stacks. Sakurako took the uniform with a disdainful look while Tsukushi turned to Shigeru with a whisper, "Are you sure it's okay for us to do this?"

"Trust me, everything will be fine!" Shigeru murmured with an Ok sign.

"What you girls waiting for? Now get your butt moving and go get changed before I assign you the tasks. The servants' changing room is just around the corner. Just go straight down and turn left." The servant closed the door behind her after shoving them out of the room.

"What do we do now?" asked Yuuki nervously as they strolled down the hallway. Man! She has never been in this type of embarrassing situation before! Fancy being misunderstood as a housemaid when they are supposed to be guests!

"Didn't you hear the lady? We are going to get changed now." replied Shigeru nonchalantly as she skipped down the hallway.

Sakurako straightened her shoulders. "I say we get out of here. I don't like the idea of apologizing to Fujiwara Sakiyo using the face-to-face method anyway. It might just make matters worse." She then shoves her uniform to Yuuki in a disdainful way, not wanting to hold on to something that is considered 'beneath her'. 

Shigeru stopped in her tracks abruptly. "Get out and do what?"

Sakurako feels utterly irritated with the whole conversation. "I don't know! We'll figure something out!"

"Lower down your voices!" Tsukushi interferes, thinking they are getting too loud. Both S & S turned to look at Tsukushi simultaneously.

"Okay, Makino senpai, since you're the one who started this, you make the decision." Sakurako spoke with a hidden menace in her.

"Leave… or stay?" Shigeru added, her menace not anywhere lower than Sakurako.

"Uhh..?" with two pairs of eyes looking earnestly at her, Tsukushi turned to Yuuki for help, who then turned to the two.

"I say we stay."

"Yes!!" Shigeru cheered. Sakurako couldn't believe her ears. "Yuuki-chan!"

Yuuki quickly seeks to pacify Sakurako, who has multiple veins showing already. "I mean since we are here…" Shigeru immediately took the chance to chime in, "And it's not easy to get out."

Sakurako gave it a thought. She did remember seeing a couple of SPs around with CCTVs and sensors situated at almost every corner of the mansion. But still, that doesn't convince her to stay. She looked at Tsukushi for one last hope.

"I'll stay."

Sakurako *fell* "You guys are hopeless!"

A playful smile spread across Shigeru. "Come on! It will be fun! Just take it as an escapade!"

Sakurako's eyes widened in disbelief. "You call sneaking around the Fujiwara mansion fun? Have you gone nuts?!"

Shigeru could feel her patience running out. "So you're coming with us or not?"

Sakurako hesitated for a moment. "Fine. I'll stay."

~*~*~

Carefully turning the doorknob, Shiori pressed herself against the oak door to make it ajar. Then she squirts her eyes to take a peek of the inside.

Silence.

And everything seems to be in place.

"So how was it?" inquired Sanako stealthily while tugging at Shiori. "Let me have a look!"

Peeping her head through the door along with Shiori, both Sanako and Shiori found Sakiyo in her colossal cozy bed… _sleeping_. 

Simultaneously, both turned to each other in doubts to verify what they had seen.

"Do you think she's sleeping?" whispered Shiori.

"I don't know…" whispered Sanako. Her eyes shifted to the stock-still body that is lying on her side. "At least she looks like she _is_ sleeping."

Both girls got the answer then.

In unison, S & S straightened their shoulders and strides right into Sakiyo's bedroom. Approaching the bed, they found Sakiyo asleep but at the back of their minds, they know she wasn't.

Sanako then took the initiative to climb onto the bed and snuggles herself under the covers beside Sakiyo. Shiori followed suit.

"Are you thinking about Ken?" asked Sanako bluntly.

No response.

"Ken cares a lot for you…" Shiori begins. "In fact a lot more than…"

"Shut up, Shiori." Sakiyo finally interjected, knowing who Shiori is going to mention. 

With her eyes still closed, silence resumes. Minutes gone by peacefully until Sanako recalls about the slapping incident.

"About that girl, Makino Tsukushi… we plan to put her on hold until we are free from those idiot scumbags. What do you think?"

"Forget it." Sakiyo's answer was as quick as a bullet, making Shiori and Sanako go "Eh?!"

"I said forget. it."

Shiori and Sanako sat up, thinking something was not quite right. The way Sakiyo reacted about the whole thing is too cool. Her eyes were closed all the while she spoke and the way she spoke is terse to the extent Sanako and Shiori knew she, too is affected by the tiff with Ken just now.

Sanako cogitates for a while. "Whatever pleases you."

~*~*~

At a corner of the mansion stood T4 nervously in their uniforms, facing the servant as the oba-san narrowed her eyes.

The obasan finally settled her eyes on Sakurako. "You. Bathrooms."

Sakurako widened her eyes in exasperation. "_Nani_?!_"_

"Didn't you hear me? I say you'll be cleaning the bathrooms… with me."

"EH?!" Sakurako exclaimed. She really couldn't believe her day. Shigeru then tugs on Sakurako to remind her of their purpose here, which somehow managed to shut her up. The oba-san then looks at Shigeru.

"You. The guestrooms at the west wing. Look for Kumiko-chan there." Shigeru nods, thinking the fun starts here.

Just then, the Butler came by with a tray of food in his hands. He gave the four girls a quick glance before turning to the servant.

"Yano-san, can you do me a favor by bringing this up to Sakiyo-sama?"

Taking the tray, Yano arched her eyebrow in question upon seeing the sumptuous meal in front of her. "That child has not been eating again?"

The Butler nods helplessly. "If you excuse me, I need to attend to Kiyoshi-sama now."

When the Butler was gone, Yano turned to Yuuki. "Sakiyo-sama's bedchamber is at the east wing, the first room to the right. _Don't_ confuse it with Sakuyo-sama's bedchamber, which is the last one to the right too. Make sure you take the right stairs to get to the right room." Looking at Yuuki who turned dotted-eyed, Yano shakes her head helplessly. "If only I had the time… but anyway, ask around if you are lost."

After handling the tray over to Yuuki, Yano turned to Tsukushi. Rubbing her chin, she thought for a while. 

"You go help Hara-san to clean the fishponds. He's at the garden in the backyard now. Ok, now… go! Go! Go!" 

~*~*~

At one of the bathrooms…

Sakurako took the toilet brush at the tip of her hands while biting her lips disdainfully. Yano gave a push on her shoulders. "What are you waiting for?! Get down to work! We still have ten over bathrooms to scrub!"

Sakurako gapes, speechless. This is going to be the biggest secret she's going to conceal for the rest of her life.

_I'll get you for this, Shigeru-chan!!_

~*~*~

At the west wing of the mansion…

Shigeru wonders around, popping her head at every corner possible. She thought it was strange as she couldn't find the Kumiko-chan that Yano-chan mentioned a while ago.

"Forget it." murmurs Shigeru. "I'm not here to work anyway."

One thing she gotta admit is that the Fujiwara mansion is _indeed _an impressive huge mansion as it is known to be. One look at it and Shigeru knew this mansion is much bigger than hers and she thought that if she didn't live in a mansion too, she would probably get lost in this unbelievably big maze. Just then, her eyes caught sight of a room at a corner, which the door was slightly ajar.

Shigeru decided to check it out.

Pushing the door gently, she saw a young man's back. His shoulder blades revealed a hidden determination that Shigeru can't really make out.

The man immediately noticed the intrusion and turned around to look at Shigeru. Surprised that the guy in front of her could detect her presence ever so quickly, all Shigeru could say is a weak "Hiii..."

"You're not a housemaid." The man commented.

_How he know?_

As if Shigeru said it out, the man answers, "Coz you wore a necklace… and a pricey one for that."

Shigeru immediately clutches her necklace in one of her hands. He is right. That necklace is a birthday present from her father. So far, she is the only owner of such necklace.

"You're right. I'm not a housemaid."

"So who are you? And what are you doing here?" The man probes, advancing a few steps towards Shigeru.

"My name is Shigeru. Okawahara is my family name."

"Hmm?"

Although his response is casual, Shigeru could sense the surprise in him.

"So ka. I'm Hayashida Kenichi."

"So desuka?!" Shigeru's eyes widened in surprise.

~*~*~

At the start of the hallway…

Yuuki stared ahead at the long corridor in front of her with a tray of food in her hands, feeling breathless.

"Now… could it be this one?" asks Yuuki to herself as she leans to the room to her right. She was lost a while ago in the mansion, mistaking quite a lot of rooms.

~Just take the stairs at the corner! ~

"She did say the stairs at the corner…" While Yuuki was lost, she met one of the housemaids who pass her by in brisk steps. Yuuki managed to catch her attention with the tray of food in her hands.

"Is this the food for Sakiyo-sama?" inquired the housemaid.

"Hai."

"Then why are you standing here? Lost?"

Yuuki nods her head in embarrassment. The housemaid signs, "That Yano-san didn't tell you how to get around?"

"She said I can ask around if I'm…"

"Oh my God!" the housemaid interjects, looking at her watch. "I'm so late for my errands!"

And away she goes, leaving Yuuki on her own with her instructions in the air.

~Just take the stairs at the corner!~

Yuuki signs, thinking she still end up in square one. There are so many stairs that is situated at the corners and Yuuki has tried almost all of them. As Yuuki kept track, this is the second last stairs. Taking a deep breath, Yuuki knocks on the door politely.

No response.

_Oh my! It's not this one!_

"Are you alright?"

Yuuki gasps in shock of a voice behind her. She spun around, upsetting the milk she had on the tray. Unfortunately, some of it had spilled onto the girl that stood right behind her.

"Gomen nasai!! Oh my God! I didn't mean to…"

"It's alright."

Sakuyo then take a good look at the girl in front of her. She thought she had seen her somewhere but not in her residence, that's for sure. Though she didn't talk as much as Sakiyo, she can sure recognize almost all the people in her residence. She focuses on the food instead.

Yuuki is deciding whether the girl in front of her is Fujiwara Sakiyo or Fujiwara Sakuyo. Judging from the way Tsukushi describes Sakiyo, Yuuki finally assumes the girl in front of her is Sakuyo. But she thought it doesn't hurt to ask.

"May I know you are Fujiwara Sakiyo or Fujiwara Sakuyo?"

Sakuyo looks up. "Sakuyo." When she notices Yuuki staring at her in an I-know-you manner, her suspicions begin to grow.

"Sakiyo's room is right down the hallway, the first room to your right." Sakuyo said instead.

"Ohh… thank you."

Sakuyo then smiled in response before passes her by to open the door to her bedroom.

_Eh?! She smiled? At me? That was beautiful._

Instead of making her way down the hallway, Yuuki took a peep of Sakuyo's bedroom, which Sakuyo had left the door ajar. Yuuki thought she heard something tinkling pleasingly. Without realizing what she is doing, she pushes the door open to find Sakuyo in the midst of changing clothes and a collection of wind chimes hanging loosely near the window, tinkling against the soft breeze that blew in ever so soothing.

Yuuki then realized Sakuyo is staring at her in surprise.

"Uhh… sorry.. I can't help myself upon hearing those pleasing sounds made by your wind bells. They're beautiful." 

"What's your name?"

"My name is Yuuki. Matsuoka Yuuki. In fact we met at the…" Yuuki stopped herself in time, relieved she didn't spill the beans.

"Dango shop?" Sakuyo finishes it off, making Yuuki somehow afraid.

"Yees."

Just then, Sanako and Shiori drop in.

"Saku… Eh?" Shiori looks at the tray of food before settling her eyes on Yuuki.

"New here?" asks Sanako.

Yuuki smiled awkwardly.

"I believe Sakiyo is waiting for you." interjects Sakuyo. 

Yuuki then made her bow before leaving the trio on their own.

"I swear I saw her before." Shiori remarks, rubbing her chin to figure out her suspicions.

"She is Tsukushi's friend at the dango shop." said Sakuyo.

"So desuka?! No wonder I find her so familiar! What is she doing here?"

"Can't you see? She works here too." butts in Sanako. "Poor people.."

~*~*~

Yuuki knocked on the door, hoping to get rid of the food she's been holding for so long.

"What is it now?!" came a disgruntled reply, which made Yuuki gulps in sweat. She's going to face the legendary Fujiwara Sakiyo right now. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she was about to turn the doorknob when she saw it turning itself and before she knew it, Fujiwara Sakiyo stood right in front of her.

Both stared at each other for a few seconds.

Yuuki thought she seen this person a few moments ago.

Sakiyo thought she has never seen this person before.

"New here?" asks Sakiyo finally with a frown.

"Yeess."

Sakiyo's initial intention was to give a telling off to whoever is disturbing her but when she saw the look on Yuuki, she softened. She focuses on the food instead.

"Don't tell me this is for me..?"

Yuuki nods her head.

"I don't want it." And Sakiyo turns away, leaving Yuuki standing at the doorway. Yuuki thought for a while before stepping into the room.

"But the Butler said you haven't eaten for the whole day."

Sakiyo took a seat on the couch nearby. "If the Butler said I died, would you believe him?"

"Eh?"

Sakiyo smirked lazily but when she realized Yuuki is still standing there, looking at her, she thought it was strange. So far, no housemaids in this mansion dared to stare at her for this long and Yuuki has aroused her curiosity.

"What?" 

"You shouldn't curse yourself like you did just now."

Sakiyo arched one of her eyebrow. "So ka? And who are you to say me?"

"I'm Matsuoka Yuuki, if you want to know who I am."

_Interesting… she got guts. Sakiyo thought._

"Matsuoka Yuuuuki…" Sakiyo drawled. "You're so lucky."

"Eh?"

"Aren't you tired carrying the tray of food? You can put it over there." Sakiyo gestures with a wave of her hand.

After Yuuki placed the tray on a table nearby, she turned around to find Sakiyo studying her.

"Is there anything weird on me?"

Sakiyo breathes in hard. "Looking at you reminds me of an idiot."

Yuuki kept quiet.

"Her name is Makino Tsukushi." Yuuki lights up but Sakiyo mistook it as curiosity. "You know what? That stupid woman gave me a slap this afternoon for no reason and unbelievably, I let it pass." Sakiyo shakes her head lazily. "If it was the past, she might have already gone crazy."

Yuuki gasps in shock.

"The same goes for you." Sakiyo then rests her head casually on her hand. "Aren't you afraid?"

"No." was Yuuki's reply.

"Why?"

"Because I'm facing the present you."

Sakiyo didn't expect such an answer from Yuuki. She is beginning to earn Sakiyo's respect. "That's why I say you're so lucky."

Yuuki thought Sakiyo wasn't as scary as Sakurako made her out to be. Thus, she took one big step…

"Actually… I'm Tsukushi's friend."

that proved to be fatal.

"Eh?" Sakiyo stood up abruptly, revealing her surprise as she scowls. "What did you just say?"

Yuuki took a deep breath again. "I'm Tsukushi's friend and she is very sorry for that slap… she is here too… to apologize to you for that slap."

"Really? Then where is that woman?" Sakiyo folded her arms but at the same time, she realized Yuuki was wearing the uniform of the housemaids.

"Wait a sec… if you girls are here to apologize, then why you are in the uniform of a housemaid?"

"Uhh…"

_Oh my God! What have I done?!_

"Okaayy… I get the picture. Makino Tsukushi is here alright… posing as one of my housemaids. Now… am I right?"

Seeing Yuuki rendered speechless, Sakiyo continues, "I don't see _that_ as a way of apologizing. In all my years of education, I call that trespassing of private property _or_ to make it simple for you, you're illegally intruding my residence _which I can call for the police."_

"No! That was not our idea in the first place! We got misunderstood and Shigeru-san…"

"_Shigeru-san?" Sakiyo interjects. "So there are more than just two of you. You better come clean as to how many of you are lurking in my mansion now or you face the consequences."_

Yuuki signs, thinking she has ruined everything. Sakurako is right. Coming to the Fujiwara mansion will only make matters worse. 

"There are four of…" 

Suddenly the lights went out. 

Yuuki gave out a short scream while Sakiyo is plain shock. Within a few seconds, the lights came back again.

"What happened?" asks Yuuki timidly. "The mansion is experiencing a blackout?"

Sakiyo rolls her eyes. A blackout like this is impossible. Though she never seen or heard of a blackout in the mansion, she is certain a blackout isn't like this. The lights couldn't possibly come back in just a mere few seconds, given the size of the mansion and the procedures that came along with it.

"Someone has triggered the switch."

***

Yo! This is my chapter 8. *sign* I'm so sorry!!! If you have noticed, I missed out Tsukushi and the twins' brother… AGAIN! I got too engrossed in writing this chapter that it's getting longer and longer and I guess you guys are tired and find it boring to see such a long chapter.

Hehe… I promise… really promise that the next chapter to be more intensifying than this one! Coz the female lead is going to be in the limelight again! 


	10. Under One Roof

A/N: To me, this is a super long chapter. I hope it won't bore you guys but it is just my way of compensating for the length of time I took to update this fanfic of mine.

To p_girlz, catherine, nur and blueverry and all the readers out there, thanks again very much for your support!! Do try to drop me a review after reading this chapter yah! ^_^

***

**Chapter 9 – Under One Roof**

*******

Makino Tsukushi froze. What had she done? She was wondering around in the garden a few moments ago, when she was directed here – _the basement_ where she was told Hara-san is. Though Tsukushi was in the basement earlier with T3, she wasn't able to figure out the exact directions, given the degree of the size. Finally, she decided to make her way down the empty hallway where she found a room filled with CCTVs and circuit switches. The room is practically a surveillance room where one can see all corners of the mansion, in and out. But the strange thing is, there is _nobody inside the room. _

Just when Tsukushi thought it strange, she tripped over a pile of videotapes nearby and touched something that felt like switches when her hands cling onto the wall for balance. The room went black instantly, which Tsukushi, out of panic, pushed back the switches immediately when her hands found them. When the lights resume, Tsukushi looked up and saw, through the rows of CCTVs, a couple of men, whom Tsukushi believed to be SPs, are already making their way down to the basement in all directions.

The first thing that came into Tsukushi's mind is _run_. Without hesitation, she stepped out of the room and realized there is a sign 'No Unauthorized Admittance' hammered on the door.

_Why didn't I see that earlier?!!_

Just as soon as she saw the sign, she heard hurried footsteps echoing down the hallway. She looked to her left, then to her right, before coming to the conclusion that she is trapped! The SPs are coming from both sides of the hallway! She then tries to open some doors nearby but it turned out to be locked!

_They sure are fast! I'm dead! I'm dead! I'M DEAD!!_

Negative thoughts keep running across her mind as she helplessly watches the SPs march towards her. 

"What are you doing here?" One of them asked. Tsukushi thought he looked like a giant to her. 

"… Uh…"

The 'giant' SP then gave Tsukushi a scan, his eyes revealing his suspicions about her before signaling others to check out the rooms nearby.

"May I know your name?" asked the 'giant' SP at the same time he took out a PDA in his suit pocket. 

Tsukushi's eyes darted nervously around her before muttering "Maakino… Tsukushi."

Just then, the rest of the SPs came back, each shaking their head to the 'giant' SP to imply they found no one. Judging from their expressions, Tsukushi surmised they are suspecting her.

_H.E.L.P. HELP~! Somebody?!!_

"Makino-san, we are holding you under…"

"Who's holding up my assistant?!" A boisterous voice echoed down the hallway. 

"Hara-san, this girl is your assistant?" One of them asked.

Tsukushi managed to take a peek upfront.

_Hara-san?! He is Hara-san?_

"Ya! Any problems with that?!" the old man answered impatiently.

"No, Sir. Since it was a misunderstanding, we shall take our leave." The SPs gave a polite bow before starting to retreat down the hallway.

_They are actually afraid of this.. this old man? And he helped me! Why would he do that?_

When the SPs were quite a distance away from the two of them, Tsukushi thought she should thank the old man. "Thanks for your help." 

"Save your thanks for Sa..." Hara-san looked over Tsukushi's shoulders and thought it was strange for the SPs to stop in their tracks in an ever sudden way. When Tsukushi looked over her shoulders, she thought they were listening to _someone through their walkie-talkie. Then suddenly, the men-in-black turned to her sharply in unison and started to march towards her again._

Tsukushi faltered a few steps back, bewildered. "Eh?"

"Run, idiot!" The old man shouted, which prompts Tsukushi to run in the opposite direction.

"Hey! Stop!" The SP shouts after Tsukushi as she runs as fast as her legs could carry her.

~*~*~

Sakiyo sat imperturbably on the sofa in her bedroom, tapping her fingers away with her eyes focusing on Yuuki firmly.

"What are you going to do them after you found them?" inquired a worried Yuuki.

"The same thing I'm going to do to you." 

"Sakiyo~!" There was no time for Yuuki to react as Sanako and Shiori came bursting into the room, with Sakuyo striding behind them. 

The two gave Yuuki a fleeting glimpse before turning their attention to Sakiyo.

"What the hell just happened?" asked Shiori. 

"We have some uninvited guests." Answered Sakiyo before letting her focus settle at the doorway. Yano had appeared at the door with Sakurako then. The two gave a subservient bow before stepping into the room. Stepping in, Sakurako acknowledges Yuuki with her uneasy pair of eyes before standing by her side. She gasps a little when she realized Sakiyo is keeping her lazy eyes on her. Yano started to speak but was stopped by a wave of Sakiyo's hand. She then turned to Yuuki with an 'is-she-one-of-you' look.

Yuuki nods hesitantly and Sakurako, as smart as she is, knew instantly that Yuuki had given away their identities.

"Yuuki-chan!" Sakurako's face was filled with surprise, surprise and surprise as she turned to Yuuki.

"I'm sorry." Was all Yuuki could say.

"Sanjou Sakurako…" Sakiyo started to drawl, ignoring the fuss between the two. "Did I get your name right?"

Sakurako gulps in sweat. "… …"

Sakiyo smirks while Sanako and Shiori looks confused. Sakuyo just took her place at Sakiyo's bed.

"What exactly is going on?" It is Sanako's turn to ask.

Sakiyo then rests her head casually on her hand. With a gesture of her head, she said, "Ask them."

~*~*~

Makino Tsukushi pants for her breath as she hides at a corner. She has been running and hiding for the past… twenty minutes? Well, she didn't know the exact amount of time she has been on the run but she felt it was like forever. She curses under her breath for she is stuck at almost all corners she had run to.

_This place is so freaking big!_

She was about to make her escape again when she heard some footsteps and voices nearby. Out of natural instinct, she presses herself close to the wall, not wanting her predators to catch sight of her.

"You! You! And you! That way! The rest follow me!" She heard, followed by some swift shadows passing her. After a few seconds, when Tsukushi decide the coast is clear, she stepped out of her hiding place, her eyes darting furtively around. But just as quick as the coast is clear, Tsukushi heard the footsteps coming back again, "I can't believe this!"  

Tsukushi turned to a room nearest to her. She turned the knob frightfully and was utterly relieved that it was not locked but as she was too rushing in her actions, she got her legs toppled over one another…

*Bump* 

Landing onto the floor, Tsukushi realized the room is foggy.

"Itaiii…" Tsukushi rubbed her knees as she fought to stand up while waving her hands in front of her to clear her vision blurred by the steam inside the room.

But as blur as her vision, Tsukushi only managed a distance before stumbling into what she thought is a pool. She emerged from the waters immediately, only to find a _naked man in front of her. _

The man, in Tsukushi's opinion, though appears composed, as his arms stayed hanging at the sides of the pool, had the kind of surprised look on him.

"I'M SORRY!" Tsukushi shouted as she shuts her eyes tight while scrambling out of the pool. "Hondo ni… HONDO NI GOMEN NASAI!"

She just stepped out of the pool when…

_"I think she's over here!"_

_This is sooo shit! I can't believe my luck!_

Without thinking, Tsukushi jumped right back into the pool, splashing the waters all over. Of course, some of the waters did spill on _the man's face_… in fact _a whole lot of it… _

"We are sorry to interrupt your bath, Kiyoshi-sama. But there is an intruder." 

Tsukushi heard the SP's fuzzy voice under the water.

Kiyoshi arched one of his wet brows. 

"Get out."

"Please understand, Kiyoshi-sama. We believe she's hiding in here. If you could let.."

Kiyoshi closed his eyes and interjects, "You heard me."

All the SPs could do was to look at each other powerlessly. They are pretty sure Makino Tsukushi is hiding somewhere in here for they have searched all the rooms nearby. But what to do? This is Kiyoshi-sama they're talking to. The SPs then bowed politely before retreating and closing the door behind them.

Tsukushi thought she is going to pass out any sooner when she felt a tug on her shoulders, pulling her above the waters. She gasps heavily, catching for her breath but the minute she realized she is in the waters with the _same naked man_, she hastily stepped out of the pool and turned away with a red face. "A..arigato."

_No response?_

Tsukushi turned to look at Kiyoshi who was staring at her, his eyes poring idly at her. She quickly turned away upon seeing that he was still naked in the center of the pool. But Kiyoshi didn't seem to care.

"Who are you?" Kiyoshi finally voiced. 

With her side still facing Kiyoshi, Tsukushi answers, "Makino.. Tsukushi."

Kiyoshi's eyes widen a little upon hearing that name. Standing up abruptly, he steps out of his Jacuzzi and slides into his bathroom robe. And that action _naturally prompts Tsukushi to turn her back immediately to Kiyoshi._

"You can turn around now."

When Tsukushi turned around, she was not prepared to catch Kiyoshi standing right behind her and she stumbles a few steps back, almost missing a step when Kiyoshi catches hold of her. Tsukushi quivers a little when she fell into the firm embrace. She thought Tsukusa will kill her if he knows what is going on in her mind right now. 

Ah…the fresh smell… the warm embrace… 

"You sure needs some build up on those legs of yours. Come."

Tsukushi then trails behind Kiyoshi with her head low until she heard a commotion coming from somewhere front. She almost knocked into Kiyoshi again when he stopped in his tracks unexpectedly, implying he heard the din too. 

It was a girl's voice. It was…

"Ignore that shrew." Kiyoshi said nonchalantly, before opening the door to his room. 

_Shrew?__ Did I hear it right? He called her a shrew?_

When Kiyoshi saw that Tsukushi was having some kind of indescribable expression by the doorway, he perceives it as Tsukushi thinking it was rude of him to invite her into his room. After all, he's a guy and she's a girl.

"I didn't mean to be rude but it's the safest place from that barbaric sister of mine."

Tsukushi gapes in surprise.

_Sister?! That woman has a elder brother?!_

Then the familiar vociferous female voice was heard echoing down the hallway again. Tsukushi looked down the hallway and decided to let her legs make the decision. 

Her legs brought her inside Kiyoshi's room within a fluttering of an eyelid. 

Kiyoshi smiled in amusement and handed her a towel. While Tsukushi is drying her short brown hair, he turned to the phone that lay on an antique table nearby and request for dry clothes. Tsukushi immediately waves her hands forcefully to imply she doesn't need the clothes.

"It's alright! The water on me will evaporate sooner or later! You don't need to go an extra mile…"

Kiyoshi laugh out loud.

"… What are you laughing at?"

"You are comical girl."

"Comical..?"

At that moment came a knock on the door.

"Come in." Kiyoshi said.

Two maidservants stepped in with neatly folded clothing.

One of them started to speak. "Kiyoshi-sama, this is the clothing you requested."

"Place it on my bed and you can take your leave." Kiyoshi said tersely.

The other looked hesitant after looking at Tsukushi. Kiyoshi arched a questioning brow to her. "What is it?"

"Sakiyo-sama… she… " 

"Let her throw her missy tantrums for all she wants." interjects Kiyoshi who then turned to Tsukushi. "Speaking of which, I haven't seen that elf flare up for quite some time." 

_Eh?_

".. Uuhh.. This time is different. Sakiyo-sama looks…" She gave a fleeting glimpse at Tsukushi. ".. pretty upset."

Taking a deep breath and running his hands through his wet auburn hair, Kiyoshi turns serious.

"I know what to do. Take your leave."

When the door closes behind them, Kiyoshi looked deep in thoughts.

"Huh… I think it's because of me. Perhaps I should…"

"It has got nothing to do with you." Kiyoshi interjects as a matter of fact. Tsukushi could sense there is something between the lines.

But Kiyoshi tries to change the subject. "I heard a lot about you." 

_Is my memory failing or what? I thought I have never seen him before?_

"From.. who?" Tsukushi asked suspiciously.

"From my sister."

Tsukushi narrowed her eyes. "Which one…?"

"The one you're on better terms with, of course." Kiyoshi said it with a boyish smile.

Tsukushi then set out her thoughts to decide which twin she's on better terms with.

Sakiyo… the word 'impossible' instantly spring up her mind. If not Sakiyo, then..

"… Sakuyo-san?!" Tsukushi voiced out surprisingly. 

Kiyoshi nods his head. "You looked very surprised, may I know why?"

".. Uh.. I just thought Sakuyo-san is a person who wouldn't care less about a stranger."

_Why would Sakuyo-san talk about me? She is indifferent towards me.. Why would she talk about me?_

But thinking about Sakuyo inevitably linked Tsukushi to Sakiyo, which somehow makes her agitated.

"But that Sakiyo is different. She seems to _care very much_ for strangers. It's unbelievable for someone to look so much alike yet so different in personality." 

Kiyoshi emits a hearty laugh. "If you haven't realized it, Sakiyo is the one with jingles."

Tsukushi then recalls hearing the pleasant tinkling of bells whenever Sakiyo is around. "So ka…" 

"Sakiyo had a bracelet on her. It comes with quite a couple of bells so that I know where she is." 

"Eh?"

"It was my present to her on her 10th birthday." Kiyoshi pauses for a moment. "She is the active one. She always likes to run around and many a times, when she went missing, it always takes me a great deal of effort and time to get her back. And whenever I wanted to give her a rebuke for being such a playful lass, she would give me that kind of smile that made me stopped in my words. I used to have this thought that I'm gonna lose this sister someday if she keeps on this activeness in her." 

Kiyoshi then realizes he has been talking too much. "I'm sorry. Did I bore you?"

"No, no, not at all. I can see you love your sister very much."

Kiyoshi gave it a thought.

_Perhaps I love her too much to spare a thought about how she feels._

_Looking at him at a closer level, I can see the similarities between the three of them._

"That's why I got her a bracelet so that I always know where she goes." 

The clothes that lay on his bed then caught his attention.

"You better change into those clothes before you catch the flu." Kiyoshi said with a gesture of his head towards his majestic bed.

Tsukushi walked over to the bed and shoots a glance at Kiyoshi. Knowing very well what she meant, Kiyoshi decided to let his focus settle on the scenery outside.

After changing out of her wet uniform, Tsukushi took a moment to admire the room.

The room, made brighter with all the lights, looked almost a hundred times bigger than her home. Well, _previous home to be exact. The wardrobe then caught her attention. Needless to say, the clothes he has must have mounted to hundreds, perhaps thousands, judging from the length and height. Then there are a couple of shelves that sheltered rows of books at the other corner._

_He must like reading a lot._

At the other corner where an antique elegant table stays, Tsukushi saw an exquisite model car and some messy laid papers beneath it. Looking at her side, Tsukushi can't help but awe at the size of the bed. It looked so comfortable, so inviting, and _so big. She couldn't help but feel a like a dwarf whenever she is in the homes of these rich people. Everything seems so upsized. Then a delicate watch caught her attention. It lay peacefully at the side table of the bed. It is a lady's watch. _

_If I'm not wrong, this is the Bvlgari watch that I saw in the 'For You' magazine. Ah! It is so ex! And it is here, right before my sight! Damn this rich people! Spending so much for a watch!_

Tsukushi studied the watch a little.

_Okay... there are so many diamonds that is making my eyes blur… wonder why people like stones like that… okay, okay! I'm one of those people!_

Tsukushi took a final scan around the room and come down with a conclusion that the twins' brother liked antiques.. a lot. The room is practically filled with antiques. Antique furniture, antique decorations, antique lighting…

"I suppose you're done?" Kiyoshi said before turning to Tsukushi. "My room looks kind of old, isn't it? With all the antique stuff and such."

_Ah! He knows what I did!_

Looking at Tsukushi's guilty expression, Kiyoshi chuckled. 

"By the way, I will make arrangements for you and your family to stay here until everything is fine."

"..Ssstay here? I.. I don't think it's appropriate. Besides, Doumyouji.. He has invited us to stay with him until we get our house back."

"I will talk to him. He'll understand."

"..Uhh…"

_It's not because of Doumyouji! It's because of Sakiyo! Your sister! It's already an agony for me to see her at school.. and now I have to face her day and night!?! I don't want that!!!_

Turning to the phone, Kiyoshi picked up the receiver and request for the connection. "Connect me to the Doumyoujis." 

_Awww… how am I going to get out of this?!_

"This is Kiyoshi. May I speak to Tsukasa?" 

*pauses*

"I'm doing fine… how are you?"

*pauses* 

"So ka… no, I'm in Japan..." 

*pauses* 

A wide boyish grin then spread across Kiyoshi, making Tsukushi wonder what did the person on the other line said. "It's about time indeed.  But no, I'm not back because of that. I need to talk to Tsukasa urgently. Is he perchance at home?"

Kiyoshi then pauses again to wait for Tsukasa to pick up the call.

_Doumyouji! Please say NO!_

"I just touched down a few hours ago. How are things going for you, brother?"

_Doumyouji… you are my last hope…!_

"So ka… let's catch up some other time." Kiyoshi pauses again to throw a glance at Tsukushi. "Coz now, I need to ask your opinion about your girl staying over at my residence...blah blah blah blah blah………"

_This is the moment, Doumyouji! Reject him! I know you will! Reject him! Say…_

"Then it's settled then. She will stay here until everything is over."

_Nnnnnnnnooooooooo………………………_

"Are you alright?" 

"…"

_…_

"Tsukushi-chan, are you alright?"

Tsukushi took a minute to bring herself back to reality. "… yah…"

Kiyoshi's brows wrinkled in amusement. The way Tsukushi answered in that high-pitched tone indicates she is reluctant to stay.

"Is it because of Sakiyo?" 

Just then, the door burst open and a fuming Sakiyo came stomping in, a scowl looked ready to kill.

"You! … Argh! Let go of me, both of you!" She was pulled back by Shiori and Sanako before she can advance toward to Tsukushi. At the same time, Kiyoshi shoves Tsukushi behind him.

_See that, oni-san?! That's precisely the reason why I don't want to stay!!_

"SakiYO! COOL IT, WILL YOU?!" Sanako shouts at the top of her lungs as Sakiyo's struggle proved too tough to overcome. 

"What do you think I will do?!! Kill her with my BARE HANDS?!!" Sakiyo shouted back, shoving their hands off before looking exasperatedly at them. 

"And YOU!" Sakiyo shot daggers at Tsukushi. 

_!!_

"What do you think you are doing here _in my house_? Don't you _even think you'll be safe by hiding behind my br…" Sakiyo stopped herself in time to shoot an irritating glance at her brother, whose scowl matches hers. "This man's back!! Just you wait!!" _

Sakiyo turned and stomps away and when she reached the door, Kiyoshi speaks, "She is our guest and she is staying here." 

Sakiyo immediately froze in her tracks. Turning around with an unbelievable look on her, Sakiyo showed a _'thumbs-up sign' to Tsukushi before striding out of the room, with Sakurako and Yuuki dodging her at the doorstep._

"Sakuyo." Kiyoshi turned to look at his other sister who was leaning by the doorway with composure.

"Nani?"

"Make sure she doesn't get into trouble with any of Tsukushi's friends."

~*~*~

"Over here!" Ken took Shigeru by her hand as they seek for an exit. 

They were chatting merrily when a maidservant came into the room to inform them of the _uninvited guests._

"Waaiit.. Wait a sec! Let go of me!" Shigeru struggles out of his grasp as she stopped in her way, refusing to budge.

"Sorry. Did I hurt you?" apologizes Ken.

"No. it's not that." Said Shigeru bluntly. "It's my friends. I can't leave them just like that."

"But what can you do? Confront Sakiyo and demand she hand over your friends?" 

"…"

When Ken saw that Shigeru was rendered speechless and looked ready to cry, he decided to soften his tone. 

He places an assuring hand on Shigeru's shoulders. "They'll be fine." 

Shigeru looked up and wanted to retort but was stopped by Ken. "Okay, okay! Even if they are not fine, I'll be there to make sure they are."

And Shigeru, for the first time, looked into his sincere brown eyes. "Trust me."

Somehow, Shigeru believed him. She was surprised at her own naiveté for she just got to know this guy for only forty-five minutes..? But something about him just made her at ease… and she trusted him for what he just said.

"Come; let's get you out of here before anyone notices your existence."

And they managed to escape effortlessly, given Ken's frequent visits and wit.

But unknown to them, just as they were getting into the BMW convertible, a figure silhouetted against the setting sun… watching them at the veranda as the convertible sped out into the road.

~*~*~

"The bath is ready, Tsukushi-san."

"Arigato."

"If there's nothing else, we shall take our leave."

Tsukushi modestly nods her head. When the maidservants retreated out of her room, Tsukushi looked around. This room of hers looked simple yet impressive. Just the way she liked it.

_Ahhh… it's so comfortable… this bathtub is so big… and the smell, what brand of soap did they use? It smells so lovely… Ah… let me indulge this moment…_

_I can't sleep._

Tsukushi lay flat on the huge spongy bed. She had just taken a bath, which in Tsukushi's opinion is the best bath she has ever taken in her whole 17 years.

_Maybe I should take a walk. Perhaps I'll be tired by the time I came back…_

Tsukushi slides off her bed and started for the door.

_Wait! What if I'm lost?!_

She plunges back onto the bed, irritated by the fact that she can't get to sleep nor get out of the room. But then scenes of her having dinner with Kiyoshi and the girls floated back into her mind. No one seems to care that Sakiyo was missing at the table. At the table, Kiyoshi gave a formal introduction of himself, making Tsukushi all the more at ease with the casual humorous conversations.  All of them were chatting and laughing away as if nothing ever happened. Well, almost all of them. Sakuyo sat directly opposite Tsukushi. Throughout the dinner, all she was ever interested was the sumptuous meal in front of her. At least, that's what Tsukushi thought. Earlier, Sakurako and Yuuki were already escorted back to their homes when Sakurako insisted that she is having a _terrible headache_ and wants Yuuki to accompany her back, leaving Tsukushi _to fend for herself._

Then, the scene where Sakiyo burst into Kiyoshi's room popped up in her mind.

~"Don't you _even think you'll be safe by hiding behind my br… this man's back! Just you wait!"~_

_She seems to be at odds with her brother. Koitsu… why should I be surprised about that? That girl seems to be at odds with everybody. But talking about her brother… Kiyoshi.. Fujiwara Kiyoshi… such a gentleman, such a charmer… such a loving brother… I wonder how one would come to hate him…? _

*signs*

Tsukushi then closes her eyes, trying to get some sleep as the clock ticks away.

*11pm*

Tsukushi's eyes lay wide open.

*12am*

Tsukushi tosses and turn, trying to snuggle into a comfortable position to sleep.

*1am*

Tsukushi stared blankly at the ceiling.

*1:30am* 

The line in Tsukushi finally breaks.

"Arrgghhhh!!! I'm such an idiot!" Tsukushi sat up on the bed, scratching her head in a rather rough way.

"I'm going out."

~*~*~

"Who the hell are you?"

*pauses*

"How did you get my number? What do you want?"

"Eh?! Are you nuts?! In case you haven't realized it, it's 25 minutes to two."

Sakiyo was in the dining room, alone with the lavish food in front of her.

"Whatever. I'm getting to sleep."

Sakiyo was about to press the end call button when Doumyouji shouted over the phone.

"NAN DA YO?!" Sakiyo gritted her teeth as she slams the snifter, which she was holding, hard on the table.

"Your precious Makino is asleep already. You don't expect me to go to her and says _Hey, Doumyouji is here looking for you. Meet him at the bushes at the back gate."_

*pauses*

"How was I supposed to know whether the hole is still there? Besides, are you sure you can crawl in?" 

"What did you say?"

A shadow then caught Sakiyo's attention.

_Speak of the devil_

"Wait there."

*beep* Sakiyo pressed the end call button and came face to face with the _devil._

Makino Tsukushi stood by the doorway in pajamas, staring back at her.

"Are you done with your staring?" sarcastically said Sakiyo before focusing on the food in front of her.

Tsukushi kept her stare at Sakiyo, who was busy gobbling her food away. In no time, Sakiyo snapped.

"What's wrong with you?!"

"Why do you always have to be so.. Irritated?"

"Why do you always have to irritate me?"

"In what way?"

"North, South, East, West, in every way! Just looking at you makes me feel so sick… you binbou."

"Same goes to you!" Tsukushi retorted but later chuckled at her own answer.

"What?"

"Talking to you makes me feel nostalgic. I know you hate me… for what, I don't know but I really have to thank you for giving me that feeling."

*Sweatdrop*

_What is this dwarf talking about?_

"Anyway, how's Susumu? He'll be moving in too, right? And your parents."

Tsukushi took a seat in front of Sakiyo.

"Yeah. He's pretty fine. He's under observation but I think he can be out in these few days. I don't care what you think but I feel really awful imposing you guys like this. We will move out as soon as we get our house back."

Sakiyo snorts, "Of course you feel awful. You probably won't get such royal treatment in your whole life elsewhere. And…" Sakiyo leans in. "Can you tell me how you intend to get your house back when it's already turned to ashes?"

"I have my ways."

Sakiyo let out another snort. "Hopeless."

And she stood up, wiped her mouth with the napkin and started to leave. When she was at the door, she turned and faced Tsukushi.

"You owe me an apology. Remember that."

Tsukushi grimaced at the way she said those words. It was so haughty… so exasperating… so Sakiyo. 

Sakiyo smirks when she knew she had triggered Tsukushi's 'irritation nerves'. Tsukushi thought she was about to go away when she turned back again to say…

"Oh yah… Doumyouji is here looking for you. Meet him at the bushes at the back gate."

~*~*~

"The third bush from the last… 1… 2... 3… this must be it."

_But where is Doumyouji?_

"Yo!"

"Hmm?" Tsukushi spun around but saw no one. She thought she heard a soft 'Yo'. 

"Doumyouji, is that you?" 

"Who else could it be?"

"Ky..MmmMM…"

Tsukasa appears suddenly behind her, catching her in absolute surprise. But Tsukasa managed to gag her in time to stop her from crying out.

"It's me, Doumyouji." 

Tsukushi heaved a huge sign of relief. 

"What do you think you are doing here at a time like this, doing a thing like this?!"

"Like this…?" teased Tsukasa as he pulls her close and was about to steal a kiss when Tsukushi pulls away.

"You're so unromantic." Commented Tsukasa.

"… People can see us, especially the SPs!" replied a 'paranoid' Tsukushi as she darts her eyes furtively around.

"They won't be back until another…." Tsukasa steals a glance at his watch. "15 minutes."

"You timed them? How did you do that?" Tsukushi's eyes widen in surprise.

"Just some observation will do." Answered Tsukasa assertively. "Besides I came in by the hole. They won't know."

"Hole? What hole?"

"There's a hole under the third bush from the last which was secretly dug by Sakiyo when we were kids. She used to call it the _gate of freedom_."

"So ka… does she still use it?" casually asked Tsukushi.

"I don't know. That's not the issue I wanna discuss with you at this time." Tsukasa turned serious. "About you staying here…"

"Yah! I almost forgot about that! Why did you…?" Tsukushi was stopped by Tsukasa's finger on her lip.

"I haven't got much time, so listen to me, Makino."

"…"

_What is it he wants to say?_

"When I got the call from Kiyoshi ni-chan, I was very surprised. It's been ages since we last had a conversation. And when he said you were to stay with them, I consented without much hesitation because I know he will take good care of you. That I would be assured that you'll be safe and sound, even if I'm not around."

"What are you talking about? Where are you going, Doumyouji?" asked a puzzled Tsukushi.

"I'm leaving for New York."

_Eh?!_

***

I know, I know.. Kill me for separating the favorite couple but I'm trying to stay close to the original HYD storyline for Tsukasa and Tsukushi while fitting in the rest.

This is a super long chapter. I hope the ending of this chapter satisfies you. Yes, you! The one reading it right now, at this moment.

I understand I always took forever to update my fic, making the readers kind of forgot what my story is all about but I will do try to draw out some time to update regularly.

Hmmm… maybe I should see how many reviews I got for this chapter…

*arched a haughty brow* "Remember, you owe me a review." 

*lolz*

Stay tuned!


	11. On A Sleepless Night Like This

**Chapter 10 - On a Sleepless Night Like This**

*******

Sakurako, laying flat on her bed.

_I can't believe what happened today! I knew this would happen! I knew it! Why wouldn't they listen?! Aawww.....!!! But wait! Kiyoshi-senpai was so kakoii!! Meeting him in person has always been a dream of mine! Arghh!! I must have left a bad impression!_

~*~*~

Soujirou, naked to his waist, propped against the window frame and staring at his cellphone.

_Yuuki... Why am I worried for her? Why do I have the urge to see her now, to make sure she's alright.. as she claimed to be?_

"Soujirou-kun, are you done with the call?" A feminine voice broke into his thoughts. He turns around and finds Emi, a girl he got to hook up at a newly opened pub, slowly undressing herself and throwing seductive glances at him.

"Uhm.. yeah." Answers a pre-occupied Soujirou.

"Then let's get down to business." Emi whispers into his ears, hoping to entice him as she caresses his chest while trying to kiss him on his lips. A smiling Yuuki flashed across his confusing mind the moment her lip touches his. He pulled Emi away immediately.

"What's the matter?" The feminine voice, once again, broke into his thoughts.

Soujirou looked at the temptress in front of him and felt an surge of guilt swarming over him.

"I'm sorry, Emi. I got to go."

With that, he picked up his clothes and hastily dressed himself before striding out the hotel suite, leaving a bewildered Emi staring at the _closed door_.

**~*~*~**

Yuuki, after hanging up with Soujiro, lay by her side on her bed.

_I wonder how is Tsukushi doing now? I shouldn't have left her. Everything happens too fast.. Perhaps we should have listened to Sakurako-san.. But then I would have missed the chance to meet this extraordinary lady - Fujiwara Sakiyo. So feisty is this lady. And her twin, Sakuyo. Everything feels peaceful with her around. It's like the problems will diminish whenever she's around. Both had a charm of their own._

_I wonder... did I scare Nishikado-san just now..? Calling him just like that? Like it was a natural thing for him to know what happened to me………………………………WAKE UP, MATSUOKA YUUKI! That night meant nothing!_

_*sign* …………… Shigeru-san! How could I forget her?! Where was she when we were discovered? Oh my... was she caught?_

~*~*~

Shigeru sat up on her bed in her 'Hello Kitty' pajamas, feeling restless.

~"Trust me."~

"Ah!! Get out of my mind!!"

~"Trust me."~

"Ahh!!"

She then plunges back onto her bed.

_Why is he in my mind in every moment, every second? He's just a... a... a guy that I knew for barely a day! What are you thinking, Shigeru?! Besides, he is attached! No matter how attracting you think he is!_

_...So what if he's attached?__ He's not married... so grab him!!_

_Hey! Hey! Hey! Missy! Don't you know by now that in your world, to be attached is as good as being married? Why do you always like being the third party? Besides, it might just be an one-sided affair and.. And don't you know how to learn from history? Why do you always have to dig a pit and walk right into it? Why do you always have to like guys with strings attached? Ohhh... you're such a bitch, Shigeru!!_

_~*~*~_

Kenichi lay wide awake on his chaise lounge.

_Okawaraha Shigeru.__ What a fun-loving girl. Hmm.. I wonder.. Does Sakiyo know about her? Should I give her a call now to check things out?... No. Given Sakiyo's shrewdness, I might just make matters worse but... *sign* Why do I feel more connected with this talkative girl than Sakiyo?.... Oh my.. I shouldn't be thinking all this..._

~*~*~

"No one is to disturb them."

"Hai. Wakata."

And the line is disconnected. 

Sakiyo padded across her bedroom and out into her balcony, lounging her arms casually on the railing as she looked out into the dark vast courtyard. Her eyes finally settled on the two figures silhouetted against the moonlight at an inconspicuous corner.

_I wonder how long they can hold up... he must be here to tell her of his departure to NY._

Looking closely at the taller figure, Sakiyo continues her POV. 

_It's about time for you to fulfill your part as a Doumyouji anyway...*sign* who can you blame, Tsukasa? You and I... our destinies were already planned even before we were born. You can't run away from it because... because I've tried... and I failed…………. *snort* to think the heir of Doumyouji Corporation turned out to be such a slushy fool.........like me._

For no reason, looking at Tsukushi somehow made Sakiyo feel she is looking at herself. Helpless… lost… are perhaps the feelings Tsukushi is experiencing now. She thought.

Melancholic tears starts to well up in her eyes, blurring her vision of the couple as memories of yesterday flooded across her mind like a fast bullet train.

Sakiyo managed a weak smile before tearing away from the couple and settled on her settee nearby. Staring into the starlit night through the skylight, a husky voice with emotions popped up in her.

~Sakiyo! If you ever feel lonely, just look up to the sky and you'll know that I'm somewhere beneath the very same sky thinking of you.~

The beach suddenly surfaced across her mind. She had run all the way to the beach at that time when they had a big fight. He came after her not long after and found her cheeks wet with tears. 

"I'm sorry. It's entirely my fault. Now stop crying.. You look so ugly when you cry." When Sakiyo feint him a punch, he added in soft whisper. "I love you."

I love you. These words sound so distant to her now. Emotions started to run down on both sides of her cheeks uncontrollably as images of them laughing together keep flashing across her mind. 

"If we had to be separated, then why do we have to meet?"

~*~*~

_If we had to be separated, then why do we have to meet?_

Tsukushi, on her bed, couching on her side.

_Doumyouji is leaving for NY?! It feels so unreal... I miss him. I really do. It's so amazing... we only just parted yet I have already started to miss him now..._

_Could this be the end of us.......?_

~*~*~

Doumyouji, out in the streets of Japan. 

_I hate to leave, Makino but I have my obligations to fulfill. Please wait for me..... Tsukushi._

~*~*~

Akira, tucking his hands behind the bed, stared blankly at the ceiling.

A sheepish grin surfaced upon his face as he sees a little Sakiyo flashing a bright smile in front of him. The way she *hit* Tsukasa and sometimes Soujirou and him makes him laugh at their own innocence at that time. Time files... they have all grown up and Sakiyo, in Akira's estimation, has not changed. She is still as 'full of energy' as ever. But somewhere between, there's something about her that Akira can't quite fathom.

The scene where Ken appears by the door at Sakiyo's hospital ward came back into his mind.

_Hayashida Kenichi... so that's him... Sakiyo that girl.. looked as if she seen a ghost…_

"Akira..." Sae interrupted his thoughts beside him lazily. "Why aren't you sleeping?"

"I'm about to." He then places a kiss on her forehead and snuggles to sleep.

~*~*~__

A plane touched down smoothly on the grounds of Japan. Stepping out the arrival gates of the airport with a luggage in his hand, a figure wearing a white polo shirt with a black coat gaze upon the starlit night. 

_I'm back...I'm finally back._

***

LeenDaa: Why Tsukasa is leaving for NY…? As I've mentioned before, I hope to follow the HYD storyline for Tsukasa and Tsukushi… anyway, keep reading and you'll find out what happens eventually! Heehe…^v^

Hmm.. blueverry… u lu sai neee… did I ask for your opinion? *lolz* Just kidding!! Anyway, may I ask whose sign is that? The thumbs-down sign.. I can't figure out.. Doumyouji? (I haven't read the manga _yet_)

Oh yah, my next update would not be that fast as my schedule is pretty tight nowadays BUT! But! I would try to hurry the process.

P.S: You could drop me a 'reminder' review to remind me if you think my update lags for a longggg time haha


	12. A Brand New Beginning Possible?

**Chapter 11 – A Brand New Beginning… possible?******

A/N: Hi guys! I know it's been like forever since I had an update on this fanfic of mine. But anyway, since hana yori dango has officially ended, I have decided to speed things up a little for it will be pointless if I still stay within the episode of Doumyouji leaving and Tsukushi feeling all sad and blue. Most important of all, I feel that the ending of the original storyline was perfect (though I didn't want it to end) and I decide to leave it as it is. So in this chapter of mine, Doumyouji has already left, leaving Tsukushi, F3 and of course the four girls in Japan. The prom has already taken place and everything stays the same as in the original storyline except for the four girls as they didn't attend the prom because they feel it's just another social affair. And to avoid any confusion with the real F4 and the F4 girls, I have italic the words meant for the F4 girls i.e. _F4._

P.S: Did I miss anything? Or mistaken anything? I hope this chapter clicks well with my previous chapters since I took such a big jump! Enjoy and remember to click that button on the left hand side to leave me a review!

(*_*lll) = sweatdrop 

*** *** ***

_Time files._

_It's been a month since Doumyouji left for __New York__._

_~"I will come for her in four years. Definitely."~_

_Yet those words still rings vividly in my mind._

Tsukushi is now standing among Yuuki, _F4, Hideto and Takeshi at the departure hall of Tokyo Narita Airport. While she was preoccupied, the rest just conversed lightly in the background. Well, all except Sakiyo. Tsukushi noticed Sakiyo is exceptionally quiet now with her deadpan veneer and hands coolly folded across each other._

"Tsukushi?" Shiori interrupts her thoughts with a wave of the boarding pass in her hand which somehow caught Sakiyo's attention.

"Yeah?" Tsukushi answered readily.

"Uh huh! Improved but not quickly enough. You were daydreaming again, didn't you?!" Shiori teased.

"She must be thinking about her Doouuumyouji again." Sanako interjects wryly before hanging her arm casually over Shiori's shoulders with a boarding pass hanging in the air together with her hand.

"Calling for passengers of JL9876 leaving for Rome." A polite female speaker was heard over the microphone. 

Silence then replaced the lively light chatter among the group a while ago. Sensing the silence becoming gradually awkward, Takeshi decides to be the one who breaks it.

"Time to go." He then looks at Sakuyo who is consciously looking down at her own boarding pass. Intentionally, he gives a light squeeze on Sakuyo's shoulders.

"Sakiyo…" Sakuyo started to speak but was intercepted by Sakiyo's hugs and kisses. 

"Have a great time, sis." Sakiyo said casually, without a hint of dejection that _F3 _is leaving for Japan and won't be back in the meantime.

"I'm gonna miss you…" Shiori throws an unexpected hug at Sakiyo, catching her in surprise. "very much…"

"You're sure you're not coming with us?" Sanako interjects with a slight frown on her face though her eyes start to turn red.

"Nah…" Sakiyo grimaced. "You know I hate taking planes."

_Can't understand this unpredictable her… doesn't she feel any tinge of sadness that three of her best friends is leaving her? Let's see how long she can last…_

After spending one month with the girls, Tsukushi sure understands how they work with their behaviors, especially Sakiyo. It was a fine afternoon when Kiyoshi announced that _F4 and Tsukushi should leave the country __for a holiday before school term starts. While __F2 were happily chatting away as to which country they are visiting, Sakiyo just sat there, not speaking a word. And it caught Tsukushi in surprise when soon after she stated she is not going anywhere (for the obvious reason), Sakiyo too announced she is staying put in Japan and walked out of the lounge after that, leaving _F3_ and Tsukushi looking at each other at a complete loss._

But at this point of time, Tsukushi knows Sakiyo can't bear with the departure but somehow, she hid it well.

"Bon voyage, guys!" Hide cheerfully interrupts to salvage the situation turning into a crying competition.

The group then exchanged hugs and kisses before Takeshi and co walk towards the departure gates. Sakuyo turned back once. Shiori and Sanako turned back umpteen times to check Sakiyo is still standing there to wave them goodbye.

"She's leaving!" Shiori cried when she turned back for the last time and saw Sakiyo was already making her way out of the departure hall. Sanako looked at the diminishing shadow and gave a light pat on Shiori's shoulders before giving her own boarding pass to the officer in front of her.

~*~*~

"Hey…" Tsukushi's voice trailed off when she saw Sakiyo walking away, leaving Hide and Yuuki still waving the guys goodbye. 

When she finally caught up with Sakiyo, she grabbed her by the arm but was greeted with a pair of irritating glares. 

"Nan da yo?" Sakiyo said impatiently.

"Shouldn't we wait till they board the plane before we leave? Besides, Hide-san and Yuuki is still standing there!"

Sakiyo shot a backward glance at the two still waving their hands goodbye to Takeshi and co.

"You guys can wait for all I care. I'm leaving." Sakiyo then yawns to imply that her body has given in to the exhaustion caused by the last night's partying with F3 at a newly opened pub in town. Tsukushi yawns soon after that for she too, has a wild night with the guys. Sakiyo rolls her eyes knowingly at her before walking away.

"Hey, wait up!" Tsukushi cried out after throwing undecided glances between Hide and Sakiyo.

~*~*~

"Why didn't you go with them?" Hideto asks, looking at their diminishing backs but realized that he is talking to the air when he saw the empty space beside him. 

"Sakiyo-san and Tsukushi just walked off a while ago." Yuuki awkwardly answers.

Hide signs, just in time to see the two turn round the corner. "Let's go."

~*~*~

In Hide's Evo…

Sakiyo sat at the passenger's seat beside Hide silently, looking out the window at the bypassing vehicles and skyscrapers as Hide zoomed past them in a swift but steady manner. Yuuki and Tsukushi sat sleepily behind.

"What did you girls do last night?"  Hide asked when he saw Tsukushi and Yuuki already asleep through the rear mirror.

"We had a crazy night yesterday. That's all I can say." Sakiyo lethargically explained before giving in to her body commands. 

Hide just smiled and zoomed past the traffic lights that just managed to turn red.

~*~*~ 

"Wakey, wakey!" Hide enthusiastically tries to wake up the girls. His car stopped in front of a typical middle family house.

Yuuki was the first one to open her eyes.

"Hmm…" When her eyes recognized the familiar surroundings, she jumped up slightly. "I'm sorry. Did I fall asleep?" 

"Yeah." Hide answered readily, his eyes still poring over her which somehow made her blush with embarrassment. "I must have looked very unsightly."

"Not as unsightly as those two." Hide gestured with his attractive pair of brown eyes at Sakiyo and Tsukushi who are still dead to the world. Tsukushi was sleeping with her legs wide apart while Sakiyo had her face plastered to the window.

"Heh heh… Thanks for the ride home." Yuuki thanked, not daring to look Hide into the eye before opening the door. 

Hide lowered his car window when Yuuki was outside his car bowing. "Hey. Which school you're in?"

"Eh?"

"Hmm.. never mind. See you soon." And he flashed his picturesque boyish smile before his car zoomed off, leaving Yuuki bewildered at his last words.

~*~*~

"Ah! My bag!" Yuuki silently cursed herself when she was at her doorway. Her parents should be out at this time of the day which means…

"Stupid me! How could I forget everything the moment he looks at me?!"

"I never knew I had such great effects on a sweet girl like you." A familiar deep voice interrupted suddenly which makes Yuuki turns her back surprisingly and found Hide standing right behind her, holding her bag and having a raffish smile displayed across his handsome face.

"Eh… haha… Thanks for bringing it back to me." Yuuki foolishly scratches her head before taking her bag from Hide's hands. Their eyes met and Yuuki felt a surge of chemistry flushing through her body.

But the moment soon ended when a crying holler of a child caught their attention. Hide turns back and saw Tsukushi and Sakiyo already standing outside his car, with Sakiyo scowling at the two kids in front of her with her hands on her hips. 

"Ne-chan, could you spare us some money for breakfast?" The older girl begged.

"Where's your mama?" Sakiyo inquired, her eyes settling disturbingly on the boy who is still crying.

"She had gone out for work and we were locked out because I forgot to take the keys along with me when I was hanging the laundry outside."

"You?!!" Sakiyo leans down. "Doing the laundry?!" Sakiyo uttered unbelievably, looking at the two kids who are barely 10.

But her attention soon focused on younger one who seems persistent in his crying." And for God's sake, stop CRYING!"

"Sakiyo!" Tsukushi hissed, thinking it would scare off the kids.

But that managed to ease the boy from crying and left him staring at Sakiyo with his big cute brown eyes. 

"Now, stop embarrassing yourself in front of others, Tsukasa." The sister coaxed.

"TSUKASA?!!" Sakiyo and Tsukushi simultaneously exclaim in surprise.

Sakiyo then folds her arms. "No wonder he's acting like such a brat."

"Sakiyo!" Tsukushi nudges Sakiyo by the elbow to show her displeasure of Sakiyo's attitude towards the two kids.

"Ignore her. She has always been like that." Tsukushi stated, looking down at the two kids.

"Who.. me?!! You…"

"Mama!!"

"Eh?!" Sakiyo stared startlingly at the boy who is now tugging on her legs.

"Mama!" The boy stated happily, hoping Sakiyo would carry him by tugging her on her legs.

"I'm not your mama!.. Now, stop tugging me! You're getting on my nerves!" Sakiyo grumbled and tries to shove off Tsukasa who hangs tight around her legs.

Hide burst out in laughter upon seeing the scene in front of him, making Sakiyo all the more goaded. Tsukushi too, can't help but smile at the funny scene. Only Yuuki had a concerned look on her.

"Kumi-chan?" Yuuki stepped forward.

"Yuuki-chan!" The little girl light up upon seeing Yuuki.

"What happened?" Yuuki asked, bending down to check out the kids. "Why are you two standing out here?"

"They are locked out." Sakiyo stated in point of fact at the same time giving in to Tsukasa's persistent request by shoving him up into her arms.

"Mama!" Tsukasa cried out cheerfully and gave an unexpected peck on Sakiyo's lips which makes her at a loss of what to say in response.

"You know them?" Tsukushi asked.

"Yeah… they live just two doors away from me." Yuuki replied with a smile on her.

"I'm hungry." Sakiyo whined. "What do you want to eat, kid?" Sakiyo asks, looking straight at Tsukusa.

"I eat whatever mama eats!"

They guys burst out in laughter while Sakiyo exasperatedly rolls her eyes.

~*~*~

"Thanks for the meal, Yuuki-chan." 

Yuuki just smiled lovingly at Kumi before taking a sip of her coke in her hands. 

Tsukushi, Yuuki and Kumi are now at a McDonalds al fresco restaurant. Hide went off after receiving a call while Sakiyo was being dragged away by Tsukasa when the latter keeps whining he wants to play at the playground.

"So you two are often home alone?" Tsukushi asked, before popping a few French fries into her mouth.

Kumi nodded. 

"Their mother is the breadwinner." Yuuki added. "So when I'm at home or free, I will pop by to check on them."

"Your papa…?" Tsukushi's voice trailed off, thinking their papa might be…

"Their papa passed away few years ago." Yuuki answered when Kumi lowered her head.

"I'm sorry." Tsukushi then patted Kumi on her head to imply her apology. Kumi just shakes her head to show she didn't mind.

_What a sensible kid…_

"Let's stop talking about the past." Yuuki interrupts. "Let's go for a walk nearby since we had finished our meal!"

Tsukushi then scan around for Sakiyo and Tsukasa who are now MIA. "Speaking of which, where is Sakiyo and Tsukasa?"

**~*~*~**

"What do you want now?!" Sakiyo muttered annoyingly at Tsukasa who is pulling her from one corner to another in the toys section.

"I had it!" Sakiyo then shakes off Tsukasa's hold and sat down on a cushioned settee display nearby to sip her coke furiously.

Tsukasa just stood there and stared at her. When Sakiyo notices he was unusually quiet, she can't help but ask, "Nani yo?!"

"Where's Papa?"

Sakiyo almost choke on her coke. 

"How the hell would I know?" Sakiyo retorted, before returning those curious stares on them with intimidating glares.

Just then, her cell rang. She then dug for her cell impatiently in her back pockets. 

"I'm at the to…" 

And the line was cut off.

~*~*~

Tsukushi stared surprisingly at her own cell, thinking it was weird of Sakiyo to hang up before finishing what she had to say.

"Where are they?" Yuuki asked while holding on to Kumi's hands.

"I don't know. She hung up before she even says where she is."

~*~*~

"Give me back my cell, you brat!!" Sakiyo shouted after Tsukasa who ran off after grabbing Sakiyo's cell. The two ran round and round the toys section of the shopping centre, causing much uprise among the kids who ran after them. The whole toys section soon becomes a police and thieves scene where the kids topple the toys one after another, causing their mothers to gasp in shock. But soon the scene cooled down when the security stepped in.

"Miss." The security shot a determined look at Sakiyo who now looks disheveled from all the chasing. "I suggest you take your child outside before any disciplinary actions are taken against you." The security then gave Tsukasa a disapproving look, which the latter continued fidgeting Sakiyo's cell as though nothing happened.

"That brat is not my child and you better stop pointing fingers at me before any disciplinary actions are taken against _you!" Sakiyo retorted with fire in her eyes._

Nearby obasans shot her a disapproving look.

"Young mothers…" One of them uttered but was unfortunately heard by Sakiyo.

"What about young mothers, old bag?"

The mother gasp in shock, unexpected of Sakiyo's retort but consciously stepped away with her daughter when Sakiyo's stare became dangerous.

"Papa, I'm now at the toys section of Takashimaya shopping centre. Come pick us up!" 

"Ohhhhh…!!" Sakiyo hissed feverishly at Tsukasa who seems oblivious of Sakiyo's warning glares at him.

"Give me back my mobile!" Sakiyo snatches the mobile from Tsukasa and carelessly shoves it into her pockets. 

Exasperatedly, she pulls Tsukasa away from the security and those bunch of mothers whose endless whispers could be heard.

~*~*~

"Mama! Mama!" Tsukasa cries after Sakiyo among the crowd, who left him running after her as she walks in short quick steps away from the toys section.

"Mama! Wait for me…! Mama!"

Suddenly a scene of the little her running after a polished white Jaguar which sat her mother inside flashed across her mind. 

~"Mama!! Come back!! Mama!!"~ She could still remember her desperate pleas for her mother when the Jaguar sped out of their mansion grounds, leaving her crying for her mama and the servants at a loss of what to do with her then.

"Mama!" Tsukasa's cries for her interrupted into her thoughts and cause her to stop in her tracks, making Tsukasa bump into her and fall flat on the ground.

"Mama!" Tsukasa cried out happily before standing up on his own to tug on Sakiyo's legs.

With a sign, she cuddles him into her arms and makes her way out of the shopping centre.

~*~*~

"Now, where could they be?" Tsukushi uttered, although more to herself.

"Don't worry, they must be somewhere here." Yuuki assured, though she too, is scanning the shopping centre desperately for them.

"That idiot! Didn't she know how to return the calls?" Tsukushi then check out her new cell phone given to her by Yoshiko as a welcome gift for any missed calls by Sakiyo.

None.

"Oh! That willful, insensible lass!"

"Don't worry, Tsukushi. We'll find them."

"Are they lost? Will I see my brother again?" Kumi asked worriedly, though she was only eight.

"We'll find them." Yuuki repeated with assuring confidence.

~*~*~

"Ah! At last, I can have a quiet moment." Sakiyo uttered out loud with Tsukasa sitting beside her at Starbucks. 

"What is this?" Tsukasa asked, digging curiously at the iced Frappuccino in front of him. Sakiyo just sips hers without wanting to answer his stupid questions.

"There you are!" A familiar deep voice interrupted them.

Sakiyo turned around to check out who it was and came face to face with Mimasaka Akira.

"What are you doing here?" Sakiyo asked surprisingly.

Ignoring Sakiyo's question, Akira pull a seat between Tsukasa and Sakiyo. "You must be the little one who called me."

"Huh?" Then Sakiyo remembers Tsukasa talking on her cell at the toys section. "Oh… so you did made a call." Sakiyo shot Tsukasa a frown before digging her cell to check it out.

"So what are you doing out here with a kid?" Akira returns the attention on this unbelievable girl beside him. 

First, he received a call early in the morning by her when he knew last night; they had partied till they had already dropped. Secondly, a kid was heard over the line instead of her… and called him 'Papa.' And if he didn't know, he would have thought his ex-mistresses had played a prank on him for he knew, he never makes such blunders. Thirdly, when he arrived at the toys section, he heard audible discussions about a young mother and her kid, which makes him all the more suspicious and curious about the whole thing. Lastly, not only he had found them in the end, he also realized the little boy, who looked barely seven, is drinking a large size iced Frappuccino on his own, with Sakiyo sipping hers without a care in the world.

Typing a message on her cell to reply Tsukushi's umpteen missed calls, which she totally forgot with all the commotion going on around her, all Sakiyo could say is, "Don't ask."

Suddenly…

"Papa!!"

Sakiyo almost toppled over her chair upon hearing that while Akira just "…" 

Bypassing people just shot them curious stares.

"This kid has been going on like that since we met!" Sakiyo said, with her hands clutched tightly at the hands of the stool.

"Papa! Why is Mama so angry?"

"Heh heh… " Akira just shrugs his shoulders. "And by the way, I'm not your Papa."

"What young parents they are!" Two female voices were heard.

Akira and Sakiyo kept quiet.

"They looked barely 23."

"Hmm…" Sakiyo's loud hissing could be heard, with her frowning straight at Tsukasa and hands still clutched tightly at by the sides. Akira just tried to ignore the gossips around them.

"The guy looks so charming… can't believe he is already a father!"

And the lines broke.

"WE'RE NOT HIS PARENTS!!" Sakiyo and Akira retorted simultaneously, kicking off their stools off the ground which causes much disturbance to the nearby passersby.

"Go… go… gomen nasai." The two women quickly scurry off after that, leaving their unfinished beverages on the table.

Sakiyo walked off soon after that, leaving Akira and Tsukasa running after her.

"Hey, wait up." Akira grabbed her by the arm but she shakes it off. "I've waited long enough!"

"I know so let me take you and _this little kid home."_

Sakiyo folded her arms irritably then. 

"Sakiyo!!" Akira looks over Sakiyo and saw Tsukushi and Yuuki with another kid.

"There you are! What took you so long to return my calls?! And.." Tsukushi wanted to start her censure about Sakiyo's insensibility but Akira proved too big a question. "And what are you doing here, Mimasaka-san?"

With a sign, Akira explained, "This kid called me using Sakiyo's cell."

"Tsukasa! Have you been naughty?" Kumi chided while pulling Tsukasa beside her. "I'm sorry for my brother's behaviour."

"You are called Tsukasa too?" Akira butted in incredulously.

"Papa…" Tsukasa whined while looking at Akira. "Would you celebrate my birthday this year?"

"Birthday?" Akira bent down to give a light squeeze on Tsukasa's small hands. "Today is your birthday?"

Tsukasa nodded. 

"Don't be such a wimp, Tsukasa. Papa won't come back anymore." 

Tsukasa lowered his gaze while Kumi holds him by the hand. "Let's go home."

"We are going off then." Yuuki announced before holding Kumi's hands and walked away in the opposite direction, leaving Tsukushi and Akira staring after their backs.

Sakiyo just left her stare at the little boy whose head was hung low.

~*~*~

Half an hour later, little Tsukasa is shouting at the top of his lungs between Sakiyo and Kumi on a roller coaster in a funfair.

"Look how happy Tsukasa and Kumi are!!" Yuuki exclaims while watching the roller coaster swerve past them like a bullet.

"Sakiyo sure is getting more and more unpredictable nowadays…" Tsukushi said, before resting her arms casually on the barricades of the roller coaster.

When Akira suggested giving them a ride home after Yuuki and co were quite a distance away from them, Sakiyo, out of the blue, just ran towards the direction where Yuuki and co were heading… and before anyone knew it, they were standing at the entrance of the funfair, with Tsukasa keep shouting 'hooray' along the way.

"She's not unpredictable. She just needs to be understood." Yuuki replied while still having her gaze fixed on the roller coaster that went round and round… 

~*~*~

"I'm going to… puke…" Sakiyo muttered breathlessly to herself as the roller coaster went up and down, round and round… 

"Mama! Look!! That's Papa's car!!" Tsukasa enthusiastically shouts in the air. "Papa!! Can you see your car?!! It's over there!! Look! Look!!"

"… …" Akira just nods his head with a forced smile. He too, has difficulty keeping up with the pace of the roller coaster he had ridden for don't know how many damn times.

It's not that he hates taking roller coaster rides but too much is just… too much. He remembers the last time he had such many roller coaster rides was with that monkey… no… Shigeru sounds better ever since F4 knows her deeper but anyway… 

"Tsukasa!! Stay still! You'll fall if you keep moving!" Kumi shouts at the top of her lungs when the coaster just swerves another corner.

"I'm so happy!! This is the happiest day of my life!!" Tsukasa shouts, ignoring his sister's advice and waves his hands up high against the strong wind.

When the ride finally came to a stop, Akira carried Kumi in his arms feebly while Sakiyo just hold on to Tsukasa's hand with a pallid face.

"Oh my God! Are you guys alright?" Yuuki asked when both she and Tsukushi rushed over to them among the dispersing crowd at the barricades.

Akira just averts his eyes away from them with his hand covering his mouth while Sakiyo just clinch on Tsukushi for support.

"Sakiyo, are you alright?" Tsukushi asked when Sakiyo made no attempts of letting go of her embrace.

"After taking… 89 roller coaster rides… what… what do you think?"

Just then, Yuuki's cell phone rang.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Oh! Gomen nasai! We'll be there right away!" Yuuki immediately turns to the company.

"I'm afraid Tsukushi and I can't stay here for long." Yuuki tries to explain. "The lady boss just called us."

"Oh my God! We totally forgot about the dango shop!!" Tsukushi interjects.

"You're not thinking of leaving these kids with me, are you?!!" Sakiyo retorted with immediate response.

"I don't know… their mother is still at work and I can't possibly leave them at home…" Yuuki's eyes darted nervously around to try to find a solution to it.

"It's my birthday today!! I don't want to stay at home!!" Tsukasa cries.

"Tsukasa!!" Kumi chided. "We'll go home."

"No!! I don't want to go home!!" Tsukasa's cries become louder.

"Can't you two just apply leave?" Akira suggested, not liking the idea of having to baby sit two kids when all he wanted to do now is sleep.

"It's too late…" Tsukushi explained. "Besides, the lady boss has something on tonight. She can't stay."

"Tell her I'll buy all the cake." Sakiyo stated plainly.

"No. It won't do." Tsukushi replied with firmly. "You can't just buy all the cake all the time."

There was once _F4_ came to the dango shop for Tsukushi's company. When Tsukushi stated firmly she can't leave, Sakiyo, without a second thought bought all the cakes.

There was also another time when Tsukasa was two days away from leaving Japan and the cast were having a farewell party for him; Sakiyo too bought all the cakes when Tsukushi insisted leaving on her designated time.

There was another when Sakiyo came to the dango shop to fetch Tsukushi home. They had a chat for a while and Sakiyo had a few dangos though she keeps complaining some were too sweet. They came to the-rich-and-the-poor topic where at the end of the discussions, Sakiyo bought all the cakes.

"It will be just four hours. After that, come to the shop and we will have a little surprise for Tsukasa." Yuuki stated finally with a sweet smile.

Sakiyo just waves her hands offhandedly to imply they should get their butts moving then while Akira is trying to figure his brains out on how to deal with the kids.

"What are we going to do now?" Akira asked, after Yuuki and Tsukushi were gone.

The _little family_ stood abreast as they watched the bypassing crowd.

"What do you two want to play now?" Sakiyo asks while fidgeting with Kumi's plaids.

"I want presents!!" Tsukasa announced happily while looking earnestly at Sakiyo.

Heaving a sign, Sakiyo says, "Let's go to the gift shop then."

~*~*~

"Wow!! This is so cute!! Can I have this, Mama?! That too!! And that one!!" Tsukasa lively voice echoed throughout the enormous, lavishly decorated toys section of the gift shop as he runs about here and there.

"Sure! Take whatever you want! Your _Papa will pay for it." Sakiyo teased while shooting knowing glances at Akira who narrowed his eyes._

"Be careful of where you're going!!" Sakiyo shouts again when Tsukasa topple over his legs at the corner. But fortunately he managed to steady himself and keep running.

Then she realized she had neglected the sister who has been obediently stayed close to their side. She then bent down, her face soften.

"Go pick a present."

Kumi shakes her head.

"Go on…" Akira coaxed, pushing her gently forward.

Kumi shakes her head once more.

Akira and Sakiyo looked at each other, both thinking she was too quiet a kid.

"I'm sure girls your age likes to play with dolls. Go pick one." Sakiyo cajoled once more but still she stood there, head hung low.

"Not all girls like to play with dolls." Akira stated, bending down on his knees. "Some girls like to play with their Daddy."

Kumi looked up and Akira knew he had hit the bulls' eye. "Like you."

Sakiyo arched her brow but soon realized Akira's right. She too, wanted to play with her father when she was little. But she never got the chance. Not soon after she turned five. That's when she sees lesser and lesser of her father. So less that she had probably forgotten how her father looks.

"And since I'm your Daddy for the day, you can play with me!" Akira stated happily.

"Like how?"

"Like this!" Akira then pinched hard on Kumi's cheeks and started running, with Kumi chasing tight behind him.

The section soon filled with their laughter and lively voices as they played alongside with each other. It wasn't before long piles of toys were stacked on the cashier, with Tsukasa and Kumi having satisfactory smiles on them.

When Sakiyo was about to take out her wallet from her pockets, Akira stopped her by giving her a light peck on the cheeks.

"_Papa_ will pay for it." Akira said amidst his laughter. Sakiyo just smiled, shaking her head.

"That would be a total of 33,973.55 Yen, Sir." The female cashier said tenderly, amazed at the amount of toys they had bought. Most amazing of all, she can't believe the father looked so young… and not to mention the charming factor.

The quartet then walked hand in hand out of the shop with bags of toys and satisfied smiles plastered all over their faces.

~*~*~

"Tsukushi, what are you dazing at?" Yuuki asked, after a customer just walked out of the dango shop.

"I'm worried for them. Sakiyo… and the kids."

"It will turn out fine, trust me." Yuuki assured.

"Hopefully, it will."

"By the way, don't you find it weird and funny that Tsukasa keeps calling Sakiyo Mama? Haha… not to say Mimasaka-san their Papa." Yuuki remarked.

Tsukushi smiled. "Only God knows."

"Speaking of which, they do looked compatible in many ways. Their family background, their friends, their charisma…"

"Yuuki…" Tsukushi knew she must be thinking about Soujirou again.

Yuuki lay back on the cupboard behind them. "Perhaps some things are just not meant to be… no matter how much you want them to…"

"Are you talking about Nishikado-san?" Tsukushi then saw the sparkles in Yuuki's eyes but she soon shrugs it off with a smile.

"Hey." Tsukushi lights up. "I think that Hisashi-san has something for you. Why don't you give him a try?" Tsukushi nudges Yuuki by the elbow to sweeten her teasing.

"Hisashi…? Hisashi Hideto?"

Tsukushi nods her head assertively. "Hai. Hai."

"I don't know…"

"HI GUYS!!"

The two were interrupted by a group of boisterous unified voices. Yuuki and Tsukushi turned to the doorway and found Akira, Sakiyo, Kumi and Tsukasa hand in hand at the doorstep with lots of shopping bags.

"What you guys been up to?" Asked Tsukushi as she walked to stand in front of the four resting their feet comfortably at one of the tables.

"I'm thirsty." Sakiyo said, ignoring Tsukushi's question. "Bring me a glass of orange juice."

"Me too!" Tsukasa exclaimed.

"Make it three!" Akira quipped in.

"Make it four then!" Sakiyo chipped in before taking out a tissue to wipe off beads of perspiration on her temple.

Tsukushi narrowed her eyes before walking away to prepare their orders.

_Since when do they click so well…? _

"They looked so happy." Yuuki stated while watching them at the counter as Tsukushi takes out the glasses from the cabinet.

Tsukushi keeps throwing them suspicious glances while pouring the orange juice from the jug.

"Look at yoouuu!" Sakiyo's voice was heard. "Wipe off your perspiration before you catch a cold!" Sakiyo then pull out another tissue to wipe the perspiration off Tsukasa's temple while he rests on her chest. She then realized Akira was wiping his with his hands and without a second thought, she proceed to help him wipe off his too.

"Like _father_ like _son_ huh!" Sakiyo teased.

Suddenly, unexpectedly… their eyes met and for the moment, they thought there are the only ones in the room. It was only after Tsukushi came in that they break their stare from each other.

"So how's the day?"

"Great!" The four answered in unison.

"Glad to hear that." Tsukushi narrowed her eyes.

"Happy birthday to you… happy birthday to you…" Yuuki propped up behind Tsukushi with a teddy-bear-shaped birthday cake with five lighted candles.

"Happy birthday to TSUKASA!!" Sakiyo chipped in happily while Tsukasa stared longingly at the cake.

All looked readily at each other before… "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOUUUUUU!!"

"Horray!!! I have a birthday cake!!!" Tsukasa happily exclaims.

"Now, make a wish." Sakiyo nudges Tsukasa. He then closes his eyes silently with his fingers tightly crossed against each other.

It took a minute or two for him to blow out his candles and while Tsukushi was cutting the cake for others, Sakiyo asked, "Pretty long wish you make… What did you wish for?"

"I wish Daddy would celebrate my birthday with me every year!"

"Tsukasa…" Kumi said, with some tinge of sadness in her eyes.

"Sure he will! He will not only celebrate every year, he will also celebrate every day, every minute, every second coz he's proud to have you!!" Sakiyo chipped in, clasping her hands together, which somehow managed to make the situation better.

Moments were spent chatting and laughing and of course eating the cake when…

"Tsukasa!" A motherly voice interrupted them. They looked up and realized it's the kids' mother. Judging from her outlook, Sakiyo reckoned she must have rushed here after work. She and Akira then stood up to acknowledge the mother's presence.

"I'm the mother of these two children. Yoroshiku onegai shimasu." She gave a polite bow before looking at the bags of presents on the floor as well as on the table.

"Oh my God! Where do these presents come from?"

"Mama!! They're all mine!!" Tsukasa exclaimed happily before falling into his mother's embrace.

"Huh? Have you been naughty, Tsukasa? How many times have I told you..."

"It's alright, obasan." Sakiyo interjects. "As long as Tsukasa is happy."

She then bows when the mother emits an awkward smile. "Nice to meet you. I'm Fujiwara Sakiyo." 

"And I'm Mimasaka Akira." Akira interjects, standing next to Sakiyo.

 "Fu… Fu… Fujiwara…?" The mother muttered.

_Mimasaka… Fujiwara… two of __Japan__'s most prominent families… And I'm working in this girl's father company!! - The mother thought to herself._

"Mama!! This ne-chan and ni-chan celebrated my birthday today! And all the toys were bought by ni-chan!"

Sakiyo narrowed her eyes. "So now, I'm your onesan…"

"Thank you. And I'm truly sorry if my son has misbehaved in any ways…hmm… I will pay for the toys..."

Akira waved his hands dismissively. "It's just a token of our appreciation. Forget about it. It's what _a father can do."_

"Father? Oh my God… has Tsukasa been saying foolish things to you? I'm truly sorry for that. Since my husband died, he has been calling every man he saw daddy."

The mother then gave a light hit on Tsukasa's head.

"Mama… I'm tired…" 

"Okay, I know. Let's go home." 

After saying their farewell, the trio then carried the bags and walked out of the dango shop. Suddenly, Tsukasa burst in.

Akira bent down on his knees when Tsukasa came by his side. "What are you doing here, little guy?" 

"Yeah. Aren't you supposed to go home with your Mama?" Sakiyo chipped in, bending down on her knees too.

"I've got a secret to tell both of you. But first, I have to say that today is the happiest day of my life!"

"And..?" Akira and Sakiyo asked together.

"And I did it on purpose when I called you my Mama." Tsukasa said bluntly, looking straight at Sakiyo who narrowed her eyes.

"I thought it was funny to see you fuming when I called you Mama." Sakiyo gave a light hit on his head which left him giggling.

"And I called you Papa because you looked like my Papa in my dreams." Akira just ruffled his hair.

"Thank you." And he gave a peck on Akira and Sakiyo before running off to meet his kins at the doorway.

"That rascal…" Sakiyo uttered with a smile on her face when she finally stands up.

Without realizing what he is doing, Akira just hangs his arm over Sakiyo's shoulders with a satisfied smile plastered across his face.

"Tsukushi, you girls should be knocking off any minute. We'll wait for you at the alley." Sakiyo announced, fidgeting Akira's fingers unknowingly.

"Yeah. We'll wait for you at the alley." Akira repeated.

And together, both of them walked out of the dango shop, hand in hand.

(*_*lll)

"Do you think they've realized what they're doing?" Yuuki asked when the two was gone.

Tsukushi just shrugs it off with a smile and proceed to closing off the shop.

~*~*~

Swinging their hands to and fro without realization, Sakiyo and Akira walked quietly if not happily towards the Porsche parked at the corner. It was only after passersby comment on how kawaii they looked as a couple before they break free of their hold awkwardly, each looking on to their sides, not uttering a word. 

"Hmmm…" Akira started to say. "Sakuyo and co should be reaching Rome anytime now."

"Huh?" Sakiyo answered, without really listening to Akira.

_That idiot… We're talking about __Rome__ here… not _Korea___! How can they reach _Rome___ in only a few hours…?_

"Heh heh…" Akira answered.

Both spend a few moments of silence before Sakiyo light up suddenly to catch a figure in the shadows.

"Nani?" Akira asked.

Sakiyo just looked on without answering Akira.

_That build… looks… familiar…_

"Nani yo?" Akira asked again, now in a more firm tone as he grabbed her by the arm.

"Nothing. I just thought Tsukushi and Yuuki are taking a long time to knock off."

"Really?" Akira asked again, not believing as Sakiyo's sentence mismatches with the color of her face.

"Sorry for making you guys wait!" Tsukushi interrupted as she and Yuuki walked towards them.

"We can go now." But when Tsukushi realized Sakiyo didn't chide her off for taking such long time to come, she thought it was weird. "Sakiyo, what's wrong with you?"

Sakiyo looked up, lost in thoughts. "Nothing. Let's go."

And together in Akira's Porsche, they sped off out of the alley and into the main road…

***

A/N: This chapter was done in a pretty rushed way coz my ideas just pop up suddenly in my mind and I'm trying to fit it all in. Quite a long chapter, I must say… which you might be wondering when this chapter will end when you were halfway through reading this chapter of mine.

So now, it's time for you to let me know how you think of it! Don't hesitate to press the little button on the bottom left hand side! Remember! All authors need reviews to keep them going!


End file.
